Whirlwind
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Bella refused to take Edward back. Alice divorced Jasper over it, blaming him for the split. Now Alice needs Jasper's help. Bella will be coming face to face with a vampire soon. Jasper discovers a couple of things. One, for once a vampire isn't stalking Bella. Two, he wants her. He just has to convince her that she wants him to.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it

A/N Okay guys, this is my apology to Jasper for making him an evil prick in my last story. As usual if you don't like it send me a PM and I will get it off and we will forget this ever happened. Also as usual I have no idea where this is gonna go but I hope we will have fun getting there.

PS- Sorry I put Paul instead of Jasper. Got it fixed now

Chapter 1

BPOV

"C'mon Swan. You need to get out. You can't stay on campus for Spring Break. That isn't gonna happen. Get your pale ass packed."

Not this again. I just want to be left alone. Arizona State is a crowded place during the semester. I thought of hanging back and enjoying the campus relatively empty. Just me and nerds like me. My friend, next door neighbor in the dorms and current pain in the ass, Ty, seems to think he knows best.

"I just want to enjoy the quiet. All of you will be gone and I can relax. Have some me time. Besides I will get burned if I go to Lake Havasu. I don't want to get burned. I hate getting burned."

"Then you should have gone to school in Siberia or Alaska or something. Get your ass up. Pack you some SPF 5000 sunblock. Get that little bikini that still has the tags on it and let's go get naked and drunk bitch. Dan is gonna be there." He grinned. Oh good.

"I don't like Dan, Tyrone. I told you that. You need to tell him that." I said firmly. Some guys don't take no for an answer.

"You fucked him in every building on this campus, Swan. Why did you do that if you didn't like him at least a little?"

"Number one, I was bored. Number two I did not fuck him in every building on this campus. He was too afraid to go to the Chem lab. Apparently his aunt or something worked there." That building was still on my list.

"What about Brett? He's comin."

"I don't like Brett. After Dan decided he couldn't take sex in public places anymore I haven't really wanted a boyfriend. They are too much of a pain in the ass. Besides, don't you have enough females to follow you around at the Lake?" Tyrone Gavin, or Ty, was a 6'4 brown skinned shooting guard from Houston, Texas. He had a shaved head, a goatee and was pretty hot. Add in that he was pretty much guaranteed to make millions when he went to the NBA and he had girls following him around this campus. Why he wouldn't leave me alone, I had no idea. Apparently I was the first girl who didn't fall for his shit and he decided we would be friends. He decided. Not me. Still he was a good friend. Probably my best friend here.

"Besides, Heather is going to be there. I have to live with her. A little time alone would be nice. I've seen her half naked puking on top of a guy enough."

"Maybe you could explain the joys of sex in public places to her and you wouldn't have to listen to that shit." Ty suggested.

I took a deep breath. If only I had taken Edward back I would be living the lifestyles of the rich and famous, not worrying about getting sunburned. Course I would be drinking blood and missing out on a lot of sleep. Plus I would have to live with him. That just sent a shiver down my spine. I decided to go to college in Arizona because I wasn't sure he would really leave me alone. He was the kind of domineering ass that would change me and call it an accident.

I would never forget the greatest day of my life. The day Alice, Jasper and Edward showed up at school. I walked into the cafeteria and saw them. Edward smiled and motioned with his finger for me to join them.

I snapped. I lost all reasonable thought. I took a beating from James because of him. Laurent tried to kill me while he was gone. Vicky was still somewhere, God knows where, planning something, I'm sure. I had enough. I always thought I would feel joy if I ever saw him again. Instead I felt anger. Pure unadulterated anger.

Even through the haze of red I remained calm. I walked through the cafeteria line asking for three bowls of tomato soup. The lunch lady was surprised since I never ate but she gave me my requested lunch. I walked slowly to his table, feeling the eyes of the cafeteria on me. Edward smiled. I smiled. Then I dumped each bowl of soup over his head. Ironically he looked like he was covered in blood. I walked away and sat with Mike, and Angela and the rest of my friends. By the time my ass touched the seat the entire cafeteria was on their feet applauding. I should have been embarrassed by the attention but I wasn't. I was pissed and overjoyed at the same time. I figured he would leave. He didn't. I nailed the window shut to my room. I asked Sam to have patrols come by my house to make sure he wasn't around. Apparently he had already been doing this. Vicky stopped coming around but he was concerned.

Edward of course wouldn't go away. He kept telling me that he made a mistake and couldn't live without me. He would turn me. He would do anything I asked. I asked that he keep his promise and make it seem as if he never existed. Still he wouldn't go away. I admit I could have acted more responsibly. But I did make sure Tyler used condoms. It was him or Mike and Mike just wasn't happening.

I made sure we had sex in my room. Let Edward smell that when he tried to sneak in.

I snuck out during class with Tyler and had sex in Edward's car. The look on Edward's face after school when he opened his car door was worth the risk of getting caught. Only Jasper found it funny. He looked at me and winked. It was the first time I really noticed him. Really saw him as a person instead of the vampire who always looked in pain and tried to kill me once.

If he hadn't been with Alice the two of us would have wrecked Edward's car. Alice was another story. She tried to talk me into taking her brother back. She asked me shopping. I told her I would only go shopping with her for matches and she should look into the future if she wanted to know what I planned to do with them.

Graduation finally came. I came to Arizona State, moved into the dorms, got a couple tattoos in interesting places and began having fun. I was a good enough student that I could party and keep my grades up. But after last semester I figured it would be time to calm down a bit. Act more responsible. But I liked to cut loose every now and then.

Spring Break however, is exactly the kind of thing that can bring back my…less than responsible…behavior. Still I had only gone to a few parties this semester. Other than using Dan to test drive every single building on campus I had been a pretty responsible girl. Mostly. I mean the occasional cigarette here or Keg party there. Maybe a joint every now and then. Nothing most college kids didn't do once in a while. It's not like I stole a cop car.

I was just along for the ride. That was all Cody. Just because I played with the sirens doesn't mean I approved.

Thank God we didn't get caught. I would love to explain that one to Charlie.

"Look Swan. I need you to have my back. All those guys won't understand my problem. The girls just want to fuck me. I need you."

Uh oh.

"Why do you need someone to watch your back Ty? What did you do? This isn't going to wind up on SportsCenter again, is it?"

"No. Nothing like that, Bella. Still that was fun wasn't it?" he smiled. Yeah. It kinda was.

"So what? You need me there. Why?"

"I'm kind of being stalked by a girl." He whispered looking at the window.

"So? I figure you would be used to that by now."

"This girl is different. We fucked once and she won't leave me alone. Every time I turn around it seems the bitch is there."

"Okay. Call campus security. Lord knows they do enough for you. Cover up enough anyway." The shit this man could get away with made my green with envy. Luckily I got to be there for most of his escapades.

"Look she is different. She's a white girl like you."

"Yeah that's different." I sarcastically responded.

"No I mean like you. Like pale. And she is hard."

"What do you mean hard?" that caught my attention.

"When I first saw her I was like, damn this girl got a tight body, right? But the more I saw of her, the more I realized something was wrong. But I was drunk and she was willing so we went to a hotel. She paid. I don't mean a motel. I mean a classy hotel. We get upstairs and she gets naked right?"

"I really don't need details Ty. I have books for that."

"Listen. So she takes her clothes off and she is hot. Her body doesn't have an ounce of fat on it. You know what I'm talking about? She's like you only athletic. In shape you know?"

"Uh, you realize you just pretty much called me unattractive?" asshole. Nothing worse than a guy friend who is too honest with you.

"No. You know you hot. But you aren't exactly hitting the weight room woman. This girl had a body like a gymnast. Six pack abs and all. So we get on the bed and I realize she is cool to the touch. Not freezing but cool. Most of my honeys are hot as hell by the time we get to his point. But her skin feels smooth like you wouldn't believe. So I figure all systems go. Anyway we start in and she insists on being on top. Bella I ain't gonna lie to you. This girl damn near broke my dick. She was going slow but, yeah. So she starts growling and holding on to the headboard and the damn thing starts to crumble in her hands. That freaked me out but I was enjoying that smooth skin on her ass and I realize she isn't exactly hot on the inside. You know what I mean? Her pu…"

"YES Ty! I get what you mean."

"Right. So she is hotter there than the rest of her but still kind of cool. So I'm thinking this is kind of weird when she goes to shakin like her lady parts are worked up? The big O? Boom goes the dynamite? You get me?"

"Yes Ty." I sighed.

"Anyway she hops off of me and begins shaking on the bed. I'm glad she did. I could pretty much guaranteed she would have broke my dick clean off if she had stayed on. Especially how she was shaking. I guess she was sensitive or I was just that damn good. Anyway, I get the hell out of bed and grab my clothes. I'm heading to the door when suddenly the bitch is in front of me. I have no idea how she moved that fast. She tells me she fucking loves me. You believe that shit?"

"Imagine. A girl expecting to be loved after sex. What the hell was she thinking?" I rolled my eyes. Men.

"Right. But she is staring to freak me out so I tell her I love her too but I got to get home and get some sleep before practice. She kisses me and starts to tear up and shit. So I look her in the eyes and notice they are fucking red."

Oh shit.

"You didn't notice her eye color till after you fucked her?" I whispered.

"Course not. I told you what kind of body the girl had. What do you think I was lookin at?"

Cold, red eyes, freaky strength and speed. This cannot be good.

"Now I see her all over campus. She smiles and waves. She likes to hang our under trees. She approached me last week at night. She wanted to go on a date. I begged off in my usual smooth manner but she wasn't havin it. Says I told her I loved her and I was hers now. I told her I would go out with her the next night and stood her up. Now I've seen her around campus everywhere. Always in the shade except one time. Bella this is some weird shit but…I swear a ray of sunshine broke through the leaves and she fucking sparkled. She was wearing some body glitter shit all over. That pretty much confirmed to me that this bitch is a freak. I don't mean the good kind of freak either. I mean obsessive, paternity suit filing freak."

Son of a bitch. Motherfucker. Damn it to Hell. Why me? Why? Son of a bitch.

"Anyway I don't know if she is going to show up there. But if she does maybe you could talk to her for me?"

"Uh…why don't you?" I sure as hell wasn't talking to her. Running from her yes. Talking no.

"Who distracted the security guard while you and your 'friend' were getting it on at mid court?"

Fuck.

"You."

"Who pulled you out of the fountain in front of the English building while you were reciting Shakespeare in your bra and panties drunk off your ass?"

Damn it.

"You."

"That time you were about to smoke that nasty weed who took it from you and gave you some of the good shit?"

"You."

"So you gonna have my back on this crazy bitch or not?"

Damn it.

"Yes." I'm not talking to her but I better stay around to keep him out of trouble.

"So you gonna pack your shit? We leave in thirty minutes See you outside. We're takin Brett's suburban. Got a nice big lake house. You will love it. Plenty of shade to make sure no rays of sunshine ever touch you."

"Great." I mumbled.

"Don't forget the sunscreen so your lily white ass don't fry."

With that said Ty pulled me into his problems. Idiot fucked a vampire. Unbelievable. Wait…

"Ty? Did she give you her name or did you even bother to ask?"

"Yeah I asked. I'm a gentleman. Her name is Bree Tanner. Weird name huh?"

Jasper POV

"We await your orders Major."

Damn I loved these. Me. A horse. A sword. Reenacting a battle my side actually won. Second Manassas. Thankfully it was a cloudy day. Since I don't have Alice anymore I have to hope for cloudy days and rely on the Weather Channel. Not that she would have told me about this anyway. She hated these things.

Which is why I didn't miss her. Among many other reasons.

She blamed me for Bella not taking Edward back. Says I traumatized her. Says she couldn't forgive me.

Bullshit. That girl has gone through vampire attacks and fucked werewolves. She ain't traumatized by shit. Single life suited me just fine. I wore jeans and hadn't been to Paris since we broke up. Life was good. Still the girl I traumatized stayed on my mind. She was pretty boring when she was with Edward. But after we came back…damn she had some fire. I wondered what she was doing now?

"Major? Your orders?"

"Attack motherfucker. It's a standing order." I growled. Too bad this wasn't a real war. Fake killing would have to hold me over though. I rode into battle and watched the fake fighting going on around me. We had to hold the line for Stonewall. I wasn't actually a Major today. I was Cnl. J.E.B. Stuart. Course those weren't cavalry men. Mike the plumber just fired the blank load in that cannon. Still I insisted on being called Major. I like to stick to one rank.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my shirt pocket while Billy the carpenter fake fought a Union regiment and was shouting that Jackson was standing like a stone wall. Wrong time for that. It wasn't his line either. I thought of ordering him to shut the fuck up but he was having fun so screw it. I saw my phone sent me a weather report. Damn it!

Sunshine tomorrow. Rain moving to the North. Guess I would be missing the decisive battle and seeing the Yankees run.

"Major? You think you could put the phone up sir? We are in a battle." Some bald headed guy, I think his name was Frank, asked me.

"See that regiment of Yankees, Private? They are a bunch of dentists. I think you can handle them. Now shut up. You're disturbing my horse."

I love reenactments but c'mon. When your phone buzzes you have to see what is going on. Edward might be tweeting about the tragedy that is life. Hate to miss those.

I looked up and saw my troops were performing admirably. I hate that I have to miss this tomorrow. I suppose I would get to hang with the troops tonight though. Pour over some maps with the Generals. Take my leave and promote some lucky guy to being J.E.B. Stuart. I could always go home and…read.

My phone rang. I didn't have to see the caller ID. The ring tone said it all. I got a Brand New Girlfriend by Steve Holy. I didn't have one yet but I was keepin my eyes open. Still the joy of not having to put up with her ass made the song special to my heart.

"What do I owe the pleasure Alice? Carlisle cut off your allowance and you need money to shop? Cause bitch you ain't getting any."

"I can see the future Jasper. I don't need your money. I'm calling about Bella."

"Bella Swan?" What the hell?

"No Bella Prysenksi. I see you haven't gotten any smarter since you've been gone. Yes Bella Swan."

"God I miss your peppy little banter you fucking munchkin. What about Bella?"

"She is in trouble."

"Big surprise. What did your brother do now?"

"Nothing. We aren't around her. He wants to give her space and try again in a few months. Hope she cools down. Bella is going to be face to face with a vampire with red eyes soon. Like in a few days. I need you to protect her."

"Is it Victoria?"

"No. I don't know who. It is a girl though. She looks young. She won't be happy to see Bella."

"I'm confused. You said I was the reason she won't take Edward back. Why do you want me to go now? Why not you and Ed or one of your other family members? Mommy and Daddy busy?"

"If Edward and I go she will be angry that we are interfering in her life. Rosalie hates her so she won't let Emmett go. Carlisle and Esme are in London for the next two weeks. Plus if you can help her maybe she will forgive you and it will help smooth the way for Edward to be back in her life."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. You think I'm going to go protect her so Edward can be back in her life?"

Damn this little girl had balls. Great big ones.

"Yes. You owe this family Jasper. Bella would be a part of it, if it wasn't for you."

"You are the one who told me I didn't have time to hunt and then didn't see her having a paper cut!"

"I made a mistake. I didn't figure it would be a big deal. You were around her blood in Phoenix."

"Yeah but I was fighting then. You know how I get when I am fighting." I explained for the thousandth time.

"Are you going to go or not?" she asked.

"Yeah. But not so your pansy brother can ease his way back into her life. I'm going to help out someone I respect. Where is she going to be?"

"I'm texting you the location now. It's Arizona so you will have to be careful. Its bright most of the time."

"Yeah I've heard. I do live in Texas you realize?"

"She will be approached at night. I can't see anything after this."

"No problem. I wonder why she went to college in one of the sunniest places in the world? Think that might be sending a message to Ed? He ever get the smell of Tyler Crowley and sex out of his car?"

"He bought a new one and burned his old one."

"Anything else?" I asked, already tired of the sound of her voice.

"How have you been?"

Fuck no.

"I've been wonderful. I live where I want. It's quiet. No fucking classical music every time I turn around. I wear what I want. Got a new cowboy hat the other day. Actually it's used and beat to shit and I love it. Even got a big old rattlesnake hatband for it."

"Tell me you are not wearing that hat, Jasper?"

"Not at the moment but it will be on my head the moment I get back in my truck." I grinned.

"I didn't mean to destroy you like this." She whispered.

"Maybe you missed the part where I said I am wonderful. I wasn't being sarcastic. Single life suits me Alice."

"I can't believe you are dressing like that. How did I not see this coming?"

"Probably because I don't plan my wardrobe. I get up and throw whatever shit smells the least offensive on. Occasionally I do laundry. Then I throw on the first damn pair of jeans and shirt I can grab. Spontaneity Alice. Your mortal enemy."

"Keep her safe Jasper. I want my friend back. She will eventually forgive us."

"Yeah? Well she already forgave me. I never once felt a spot of anger from her towards me. You and Edward? Fuck load of anger. I mean a fuck load. Me…well I won't tell you the feelings she had about me. It wasn't love but there was a bit of lust involved." I grinned. I knew this would piss her off.

"Like you would have a chance with her. She can do much better than some poorly dressed vampire who has forgotten how to speak English. Besides she wouldn't do anything with you. She knows we are married…"

"Divorced."

"Doesn't matter. She wouldn't do that to me. It's against the girl code."

"Alice from what I know of Bella Swan she would fuck me in your Porsche just to piss you off. I gotta go. Got a girl to rescue. See you around chick."

"Jasper…"

I ended the call before she could finish the sentence. You would think she would have seen me hanging up on her coming.

Bella Swan. This certainly sounds like more fun than fake fighting with Mike the plumber.

I wonder what her reaction to me would be without Alice and Edward around. I always wanted a chance with her. Should I take it?

Who am I kidding? Of course I will.

A/N Let me know guys. We gonna continue this train wreck or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it.

A/N Sorry about the confusion yesterday with the whole Bella Paul thing. I'm a guy and I do at least one stupid thing a day. I pulled off three yesterday. Glad ya'll seem to be enjoying this. Be fun to see where it goes. I'm sure ya'll have noticed this isn't going to be the most serious story so take it for what's it worth. I'm just gonna have fun because my next story is going to be a Bella and Quil story and will be more of a romance. Yeah romance with Quil. I think I can pull it off. Or I will go with another concept with Bella and Jake. Both will have their sarcastic moments but not over the top. More relatinoshippy stuff? Is that a word? It should be. So that said I'm getting all my craziness out here.

Chapter 2

BPOV

There is absolutely no way a vampire could be here. It was way too bright. I would be able to see them hiding from a mile away. Unless they were in a cave. Or buried underground. Or inside a living room with the shades closed watching TV. Okay so maybe vampires could be around.

I heard a scream and looked up from the couch where I was trying to read. Yep. Emma had her bikini top tore off by Tim and was running after him acting like she didn't like being topless.

I hated her breasts.

At least I hated that they weren't mine. Bitch. Still I wasn't exactly hurting in that department. I was pretty proud of my girls. But not like that bitch.

"Bella! Let's go."

I turned and saw my perky little ho roommate walking down the stairs in a string bikini. I mean seriously. I get that this is spring break but people eat in this house.

"Where are we going Heather?"

"We are all going on the party barge Brett rented. He's pulling it up now."

"I think I will stay in. Thanks though."

"Whatever Bella. It wouldn't kill you to get some sun. I swear you act like you are trying to be a vampire or something." Heather walked out.

"Am not." I mumbled. I can't tan. Why does no one get this?

"Hey Bella." Great. Brett just walked in. Now he is sitting by me. Very close to me. He smelled like tanning lotion. He was a good looking guy. 6 feet tall. Dark curly hair, blue eyes, muscles in the right places. Not overly muscled. I hate that. Still though. Not looking for a boyfriend.

"Hey Brett. Are you having fun?" I gave him a sweet smile. I wasn't a bitch. Not a complete bitch anyway. One of these days I may get bored and decide to procreate with one of these idiots. I shouldn't burn bridges.

"Yeah I got a two story party barge. Those damn things are hard to rent this week. We are all heading to Copper Canyon. You're coming right?"

"Uh…No. I think I will probably stay in." I told him, hoping he wouldn't press this issue.

"This is Spring Break Bella. You kind of have to go out to get the full experience."

"I think I will take the preview. But thanks. I appreciate the invite." I smiled again.

"Okay…" Brett reluctantly got up and walked outside. Cynthia walked down the stairs. Good Lord am I the only one who has an actual swimsuit bottom that covers my ass? She doesn't even have that great of an ass. Mine is better.

"Bella, Ty wanted to know if you could go up to his room. He says he needs to talk to you about something."

Great. Please tell me he didn't see a sparkly girl outside his window.

I walked fairly quickly up the stairs. I didn't bother knocking because he asked me to come up. If he wanted me to come up to his room he must want it quiet…

"Holy shit!" I threw my hands over my eyes but I couldn't get rid of the vision of naked Ty behind naked Julie who was on all fours on the bed. Thank God he was behind her.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hi Julie…uh Ty, Cynthia said you wanted to talk to me?" Keep your eyes closed Bella.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting you to come right up girl. Let me finish up here. Give me a minute."

"I'll…I'll wait outside."

"Nah its cool girl. I'm almost there."

"I'll be outside Ty!"

I could hear him laughing as I closed the door. Asshole.

A few minutes later Julie walked out, smiled at me and ran giggling to the girls room. I get to share a room with her tonight. Assuming she would be in her own bed. I can't believe her dad is a minister.

"Hey Bella? You still there?"

I walked slowly in and saw Ty had at least pulled on a swim suit.

"Hey Ty. Thanks for that. I hadn't seen any live sex shows today. I was beginning to lose hope."

"Bella don't even mention it. You ever get worried about that you come talk to big brother. We can find a honey and you can watch me pound her for hours. One of these days you are gonna be my agent and help me pick up mamas all night. I'm talkin pro groupies Bella. Not the college level we are currently playin now. Classy, ya know?" He winked at me. Asshole.

"What do you want Ty?"

"Have you seen her?" He asked suddenly serious, and glancing towards the window. I immediately got tense.

"No. Have you?"

"Nah, but I found this letter in my bag. It must have been put there before we left. How that crazy bitch snuck into my room…"

I took the letter and read it.

'Can't wait to have fun on Spring Break at the Lake. You are going to love my new bikini. I stole it just for you. Love, Bree.'

"Well this isn't good." I said quietly.

"I know right? She isn't just a stalker. She's a shoplifter too."

I looked at Ty for a few minutes wondering what the hell was going on in his head and then decided I didn't want to know.

"Ty, I think shoplifting is the least of your concerns. Look this girl is obviously a…"

Damn it. Would he believe me? I mean he did have clues but still. No. He wouldn't believe me.

"A what Bella? Give it to me straight. I can take it. What is she?"

"Probably a homicidal lunatic. Have fun with this Ty." I handed him back the letter.

"Whoa! You said you had my back."

"I do. In the back is exactly where I plan to stay. That's where you should be too. Look a girl like this isn't going to take no for an answer and if she does you won't like her response to no. If you really want my help we need to get out of here. Now. While it is bright. Get a rental car and get the hell out of here. As far away as possible."

"And go where? She knows where I live. Screw this. I ain't runnin from her. You aren't either. We are gonna take this head on."

"Me? Why can't I run?"

"Because you're my baby sister. Blood sticks together."

"I'm four months older than you Ty." I pointed out.

"Yeah but you about a foot shorter so I'm the big brother. You want to be the oldest? Fine. Beat up the hood rat when she comes to pick on your little brother. C'mon Bella. You're my crew. You're the only one I trust. The only one I really trust outside of my Mom. I need you by my side."

Damn it.

"Fine. We stay. But do not go off alone in the dark. Stay inside or around other people when you are out."

"No worries. You gonna be with me the whole time anyway. Now get your bikini on. We are goin for a boat ride to Copper Canyon. Do a little cliff jumpin."

"I'm not going."

"Yeah. You are."

"No. I'm not." I said firmly. Like he can talk me into doing something I don't…

"We are going to be doing body shots." He whispered softly in my ear.

Oh. Well that changes things. But…

"Patron…" he continued. I whimpered.

"Silver?" I asked quietly.

"Yep."

"No. No, no, no. I don't really like cliff jumping. Had a bad experience with it once."

"So it's time to have some good experiences. I got the good stuff for after. Blue Dream."

"Pot is bad for you Ty. Don't they drug test you guys? How the hell do you smoke?"

"They only test during the season. Besides you know we only do this once in a while. Guess what? It's once in a while."

I should not go. This is the kind of activity that gets talked about at high school assemblies as a warning to other kids. Do not do body shots, cliff dive and then smoke weed kids. It's bad. Very bad. Bad, bad, bad.

"So you in?"

"I'll get a sunburn?" I tried.

"I'll make sure your nose is covered. I got a straw hat in the closet there for you." He was smiling now.

"Please Bella…"

"Shut up…just shut up…you had me at Patron." I gave up. Vampires, werewolves? No problem. Body shots however were my mortal enemy.

"Ty, you cannot let me do anything stupid."

"Wouldn't dream of it. You know I got your back. Now get ready. We are leaving in five minutes."

I would be responsible. I was just going to make sure Ty wasn't alone. And for Tequila.

Jasper POV

I expected to find Bella running from something. Screaming. She was definitely screaming. I heard my phone go off.

"What's up bitch?"

"Civilized as usual Jasper. Have you found Bella?"

"Yep. I'm in my truck near a cliff looking at her right now." I grinned.

"I can't see her in my visions. I was worried."

"I don't think she is exactly making any decisions at the moment Alice."

Unless she consciously decided to stand on top of a two story barge in a string bikini and a cowboy hat screaming that she was a golden goddess.

This was probably more spontaneous.

"Have you seen any vampires?"

"Alice it is 95 degrees outside. Not a tree around here. I haven't been able to leave my truck. I haven't seen any sparkles if that is what you mean." Except for those ones on that brunette's bikini top.

I heard Bella scream again. I looked up and saw a large black man had grabbed her and jumped into the water. Her hat flew off.

"So what is Bella doing?" Alice asked.

"Oh, you know. Being Bella. Sitting under an umbrella and reading a book or some such shit."

They both emerged and Bella grabbed her hat that was floating on the water.

"Does she look miserable?"

"I don't know. Let me check."

Bella climbed back on board and laid down on a table top. An extremely tanned blonde girl in a thong and half tee just did a body shot off of Bella. Now Bella was returning the favor.

"Yep. She looks miserable as hell."

"I knew it. If she would just stop being so damn hard headed and take Edward back she could be happy."

"Hey look! A ghetto bird!" The large black man pointed to the sky and I saw a police helicopter. They must be doing routine checks of the area.

Now everyone was waiving and the girls were flashing the chopper. Bella just flashed the chopper and screamed that she didn't want her Daddy to know about this.

I had to laugh. This bitch was crazy.

"What's going on now?"

"Oh Bella is just saying hi to some of her Dad's coworkers. Being nice to everybody. You know how Bella is."

"Yes…now do not approach her until the vampi…Jasper you are not going to do that! Stay away from her Jasper. I'm warning you…"

I ended the call. If it was pissing her of my plan must work. Just needed the desert sun to go down and for Bella to still be conscious.

I sat at the top of the cliff in my truck and watched for the next few hours. She finally stopped taking body shots. She was laid out on a tanning chair on her stomach with her eyes closed. A dark haired white guy tried to start rubbing lotion on her shoulders even though judging by the lack of a sunburn she must have plenty on already.

The big black guy just grabbed the white guy and pushed him off. Bella never moved so I guess she was asleep. Then the big black guy covered her with a beach towel. I wonder if this was a boyfriend? He didn't act like one but it was obvious he was protective over her. Have to keep an eye on that. This girl was too much fun not to get to know better.

I had to pull away when I saw the boat go to shore and the line of spring breakers heading to the top of the cliff. I parked at the end of the parking lot though. I wanted to get a closer look at her. She finally came up with her friends. She was wearing a barely there dark red bikini that was strapless. She looked amazing. Thin body, firm ass, perky tits and smooth skin. Her face looked more relaxed than the last time I saw her. Of course that could be because she drained a gallon of tequila. She had that straw cowgirl hat on. I got hard just looking at her. Yeah. I was right the first time I saw her.

She didn't belong with Edward. He could never handle the real her. She belonged with me.

She turned around to face the water and I saw she had another surprise. A tattoo on her lower back. Only two words written in blood red calligraphy. 'No Biting.'

"Yeah. We will see about that little lady." I whispered to myself. Bella was laughing at her friends who were running and screaming when they suddenly realized they were speeding towards water at a high rate of speed.

The black guy was trying to talk Bella into jumping. She refused. I remember the last time this happened. Alice thought Bella was dead. We all came back. Edward decided she would kill herself without him. She told him to fuck off.

Good times.

Finally they grabbed each other's hands. Bella left her hat on the ground and they jumped.

My phone rang.

"Not dead Alice. Just havin fun. Later."

I hung up before she could say a word. I was having a nice moment. Her voice would only ruin it.

I looked down and saw Bella had surfaced. Thirty minutes later and the guys including Bella's potential boyfriend, or my potential snack, came up and grabbed belongings. They walked back down and I saw their boat float away. Guess I should head to the lake house they are supposed to be at. See where they go. Say hi.

If I wasn't sure I wanted her before I was sure after seeing her today. This was the real Bella Edward never would have allowed to come out. This was the woman I wanted. I would play fair. I wouldn't manipulate her emotions. I wouldn't play games like Edward. I had known form our brief encounters though. She wanted me as well.

Who was I to tell a lady no?

BPOV

These were the greatest cheeseburgers in the history of cheeseburgers. I was on my second, downing them like a wolf. So they probably weren't that great. But when you spent all day drinking, swimming climbing cliffs and then possibly smoking a joint any food was the greatest food ever.

"Bella when you finish that cow you are trying to swallow whole we need to get to the boat docks. That's where the big party is gonna be." Ty said.

"We need to stay in Ty." I mumbled around my food.

"No. You said we needed to be around other people. If we are alone here how is that gonna help? Bitch can already sneak into my room. You think this house is gonna be a problem for a shoplifter? They are sneaky bastards, Bella. Can't trust a lifter."

I sighed. He was right. I did say stay around people. It was getting dark. That bitch would have free reign.

Shit.

"Sides you can get started on your agent training and help me pick out some hotties to bring back. Hell if you want maybe we can find you a couple of ballas. But keep the booze and hood scratch on the back right now. That place is gonna be mad bait. Covered in bacon. You got me?"

Uh…

"Ty, what the fuck are you talking about?"

Ty took a deep breath .

"Bella please accompany me to the party so I may find some female companionship and you could also possibly obtain a romantic liaison. However we will have to be careful about partaking in alcohol and marijuana because there is a high likelihood that police will be monitoring the area carefully looking for violators of the law. That better?"

"I think I understood you better the first time." I admitted.

"C'mon girl. We get back you can watch me drunk dial your mom. Maybe your dad to."

An hour later and we were in…there really was no words to describe this. The water couldn't be seen because of the boats. You could literally walk across the lake on boat decks. A rock band was playing on a set up stage in the lake. Stages were set up on shore. A wet t shirt contest was going on. Looked like a lap dance contest on the other side. The place did indeed seem to be covered in bacon. But the police seemed to look the other way since everybody seemed to be drinking something. I hadn't drank in four hours. My head was starting to hurt. Nothing worse than a premature hangover. I needed tequila.

I followed everyone to a portable table where Brett and Ty were laying out liquor. Mmmm. Patron. A few shots just to stave off the premature hangover. Hangovers should always be dealt with in the morning. I needed to stay somewhat sober tonight though. I had vampires to look out for.

I needed to get drunk. I had vampires to look out for.

A couple nice young men asked me to flash my tits. I flashed them the fingers. Boys. I mean if they were cops in a helicopter that might be a different story. Or Astronauts. I would definitely flash an Astronaut. But other than those two occupations…probably a firefighter as well. I mean who am I kidding? A firefighter? Of course. He would have to be one of those hot calendar type firefighters though. Not the ones with thick mustaches and large bellies.

"Hey, my name is Luke."

I turned and saw a very large white guy. Very large.

"Hi Luke."

"I play D line for Arizona. Come hang out with me."

I let the laugh out before I could bring it back in.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah. That's your pick up line? I play D line? That get you a lot of girls?"

He looked confused.

"Uh…yeah. Pretty much every time."

"You're going to have to come up with something better for me. Sorry."

I turned to walk away when I felt his large meaty hand on my shoulder. Damn where is Ty?

"Hey come here. I want to talk…son of a bitch!"

His hand was no longer holding my shoulder. I turned and saw he was on one knee. A slim guy in a cowboy hat and blue jeans was standing over him. He had Luke's arm twisted nearly completely around.

"You want to keep that arm to play D Line, you better learn not to touch a lady who don't want to be touched. Understand boy?"

Luke said nothing but nodded his head quickly in the affirmative. He looked like he was in pain. That must hurt. This guy must be 280. How the hell was this guy doing that? He let go of Luke's wrist and turned to me.

Oh damn.

He just grinned. Control your emotions Bella. Don't let him feel…that.

"Jasper?"

JPOV

I could feel her lust spike the moment she saw my face. I could feel mine as well. I forgot how damn good she smelled. I didn't forget the smell of her blood though. She cuts herself this time I'm just gonna turn her.

"Hello Bella. It's good to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" I laughed a little inside. For a girl who supposedly had nightmares about me according to Alice that wasn't fear she was staring at me with.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

She walked away from the crowd and I followed. Once we were away from the crowd a bit I asked her to follow me to my truck. I popped the tailgate down and we sat facing each other.

"Look couple things you should know first. Alice and I divorced. She blamed me for making you too afraid to take Edward back."

"That's bullshit!"

"I know, but I am sorry for trying to bit…"

"Fuck it Jasper. You're a vampire, I'm a human, I bled you were hungry. Totally understandable. Not a big deal. I was never angry at you."

I let out a breath. Despite knowing Alice was full of shit I was still a bit worried about this.

"Thanks Bell…"

"I honestly don't know why you bother anyway." She said more to herself.

"Bother with what?"

"The whole thing. You're a vampire. Trust me I have thought about this and if I was a vampire you better believe I wouldn't be drinking from animals and going to high school."

If she ever asks me the moment I fell in love with her, I would be able to tell her about this moment.

"So you look different. I guess I know why now." She said.

"Different?"

"Yeah. The boots, the jeans, the hat. It suits you. You look more like you." She smiled.

"Thanks. You are lookin pretty damn good yourself."

There was that shy smile. No blush though. Good. Glad I fed before coming here. I had an idea daily feedings were going to be required from this point on at least till I talked her into letting me bite her.

"So you were telling me what you were doing here?"

What? Oh yeah.

"Yeah. Alice saw a vampire she didn't know coming to face you. She couldn't see anything after that. Since she knew you would be pissed if her or Eddie came and Carlisle and Esme are in London and Rose won't give Emmett his balls back so he can come, she called me. Figured if I showed up to save the day you would forgive me and let Eddie back into her life." I shrugged my shoulders.

"That bitch." She whispered.

"Yep."

"So she can't just save me. She has to make sure it happened in a way she thinks I would take Edward back. That fucking bitch."

"Yep." No point in disagreeing.

"So why did you do it? Why did you agree to come if she left you? Why do her a favor?" Bella asked staring at me.

"I didn't do it as a favor to her. I came because I wanted to come see you and it gave me the excuse I needed."

"Why did you want to see me?" Anybody else would have been afraid I came to finish the job of draining her. Not her. She was feeling…hopeful?

"I wanted to meet you."

"I think we have met Jasper." She laughed.

"No. I met the perfect human girlfriend you were trying to be for Edward. You met the perfect human vampire I was trying to be for Alice. The only time we ever really met each other was in those glances we gave each other when we thought no one was watching. I want to get to know you. The real you. The one I see now in a cowboy hat, cutoffs and a very tiny top."

"Why?" she asked again softly. Still staring.

"Because you have always fascinated me. I fucking want you. I think if you got to know me that you might want me too. I want to find out if there was any more to those stolen glances we gave each other. So I came here to get to know you."

"Not for a vampire?" she didn't seem offended. That was a good thing.

"Nah. That was just the excuse I needed. I can kill a vampire in seconds and you would never have known I was here. So what about it? Want to get to know me?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Good. Now about this pesky vampire. You have any idea who it might be?"

"Oh yeah. I know."

That was a surprise.

"How did you get wrapped up in her?"

"I didn't. Her name is Bree something. My friend Ty? Tall black guy? He had sex with her and now she is stalking him."

Friend. Good to know. I guess Ty gets to live. Wait…

"He fucked her?!"

"Yeah. Crazy right?"

"So why would you get involved?"

"Ty is my best friend. I'm not gonna let him be alone in this."

I nodded. Figured as much.

"So does he know what she is?"

"No. I didn't know how to tell him that he would believe me. He just thinks she is a really cold shoplifting stalker."

"So where is your friend?"

"He's back…" Bella looked towards the lake shore but stopped when she heard the scream.

"BELLA!"

The scream came from our right in a small wooded area behind the parking lot.

"Oh shit. That's Ty." Bella ran towards the woods. Of course she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it.

Chapter 3

BPOV

This night had taken a surreal turn. I had been fighting off frat boys asking me to show my tits and then he came. Seeing Jasper, looking like that, looking at me like that, caught me off guard. I felt like I had been hit by a truck. He looked so different. I think this is the most he has ever talked to me. But his face was the same. The same face that showed he was more underneath. Deadly. Not the doll Alice tried to make him. I would never admit this to anyone. I realized it was crazy. Irrational. But he was never sexier than when I saw him pulled off of me while I lay on the floor. The look on his face was animalistic. That was the real face of Jasper. I had dreamed about often since that fateful birthday party of that face. The dreams weren't nightmares. I had issues.

Now he was here and single. He said he wanted to know me. Who was I to deny him? I had learned over the past year to be honest with myself. I wanted him too. At least physically. It would be crazy to be around him. One hint of blood, a scraped knee, a scratch on my leg and he would kill me. I was playing with fire. I should ask him to leave. He isn't safe.

He isn't safe.

That was why I wanted him so damn much.

Now Ty picked this time to be attacked by a vampire. Now. The first guy I felt a real attraction to, probably ever. The guy who fed my need to be dangerous. To feel a rush. Who could make me wet with a single glance across the Forks High parking lot. And Ty picked this motherfucking time to be attacked by a vampire. I was going to kill him.

Of course she may already have.

I was not even five steps from Jasper when I was in his arms and we were in front of Ty. Ty was lying on the ground with a young female vampire pulling his shorts down to his ankles. The girl looked up at Jasper and hissed.

Jasper roared.

He placed me on the ground and had her in the air in seconds, screaming, clutching his hand wrapped around her throat. Ty scrambled from the ground tripping over his shorts and falling again. He finally managed to get to his feet and ran to me. He stepped in front of me and I rolled my eyes.

"Protecting me would have been not screaming my name in the first place Ty." I said dryly. He didn't notice.

"Hey, she threw me to the ground and was about to rape my ass." Ty said, keeping his eyes on her and Jasper.

"Who the fuck is he? Who the fuck are you?"

"That's Jasper, Ty. He is going to take care of the problem."

Jasper threw the girl to the ground and flipped her on her stomach. He wrapped her head in his arms. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see her head come off. She was a cute girl.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Ty yelled.

I opened my eyes and saw Jasper looking at him still holding Bree by the head.

"I'm killing her. She is a vampire. I have to tear her to pieces and burn her body." Jasper explained calmly.

"Please no." Bree whimpered. She was crying.

"Man don't kill her! I know she is a freaky stalking, shoplifting, rapist but come on man...wait did you say vampire? Bella what you been smokin tonight with this guy?" Ty looked at me. I wasn't sure exactly what to say at the moment.

Jasper looked annoyed. He looked down at Bree.

"You gonna leave this man alone, little one?"

"I just want to talk to him. I want him. If he would understand that...please. Let me just talk to him. Please don't kill me."

"Yeah hey, hey, look I'll talk to her, okay? Dont be tearin nobody to pieces." Ty begged. He really didn't like to see violence. I guess he saw enough of it growing up.

"I mean this girl can't be much older than 18 man!" Ty continued.

"I'm 16..." Bree whimpered.

"Yeah, see she is...hold the fuck up. You are how old?"

"16. At least I was when I was changed into this."

"Into what? You don't think you're a vampire too do you? 16? 16? Bella why the hell didn't you tell me she was 16?"

Ty was starting to freak.

"I wasn't there, Ty."

"What's the legal age of consent in Arizona?" he asked, still panicked.

"I don't know!"

"Damn it woman! You supposed to be my agent! This is exactly the kind of shit you need to know!"

"I'm not your damn agent!" I yelled back.

"That hurts, Bella. Now find out the legal age. Google it or something on your phone."

"You Google it. I'm not the one molesting minor vampires."

"She molested me, Damn it!"

Jasper cleared his throat. We both looked.

"Look eventually the cops or even the ten thousand drunk college kids are going to hear us. I really need to know what you want me to do here." I saw him staring at Ty and saw Ty visibly calm down.

"Man I ain't about killing nobody." he whispered. "She can stalk me I guess. If that's my two options. Ain't no killin."

"Wrong answer man. She is a damn vampire. You will see that in a second. She won't just stalk you. When a vampire decides he or she wants someone, really wants someone, that's it. That vampire will take you, turn you, bite you to claim you and its a done deal."

Jasper was talking to Ty, but he was looking straight into my eyes.

Damn.

"Hey vampire! Catch!" Ty and I turned behind us and I froze. This was like the Forks High parking lot all over. Only instead of a van sliding into me a van was hurtling towards us. I didn't even have time to scream. Ty grabbed me and threw me to the ground. Our eyes never left the hurtling van. It was about to fall on us until...

Jasper caught it in the air directly over our heads. He turned and tossed the van into the trees behind us. The vampire that had thrown it though, was gone. A car sped out of the parking lot. I turned and saw Bree was gone as well.

Jasper looked down and stuck out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. Ty stuck out his hand to Jasper. Jasper looked at him. Ty helped himself up.

Jasper did not look happy. Damn that look was sexy on him.

"What the fuck was that? Did a motherfucker just throw a van at us? Did you just catch a fuckin van? What the hell is..." Ty was calming down. Jasper was handling that.

"Ty, I need you to listen to me. You are going to come with me and Bella in my truck. We will go back to where you are staying. We are going to explain some things to you. If you can't keep it to yourself I am going to rip you to pieces, okay?"

"What the fuck did I do?" Ty asked quietly, probably because he was getting a prozac cocktail courtesy of Jasper.

"If it hadn't been for your damn whining I could have tore that bitch to pieces in seconds and resumed trying to talk my way into Bella's panties." He stopped talking and winked at me, giving me that dangerous grin. Then he sniffed the air, smiled and mouthed Later to me. Oh damn.

Jasper POV

The only good thing about having this guy in my truck was Bella had to sit next to me. Right next to me. I supposed she could have sat in the back cab but that wasn't happening.

We arrived at the Lake house and found it to be dark. No one was home. No one would probably be back till at least 3 or 4. Good. Plenty of time to tell him whats up, send some relaxation his way to knock his ass out and resume getting to know hellcat a little better.

We walked into Bella's room. I caught her scent and some other females who were staying here. Her scent was the prevailing one. The one that caught my attention.

Three things I was absolutely sure of. First I wanted her. Second, I was absolutely sure she wanted me, and third, there was no way I wasn't gonna fuck her, turn her and claim her. The fucking and turning may change places. Hadn't decided yet. I like to be spontaneous. Keeps Alice on her toes.

"Okay. Bella, you got some explainin to do girl." Ty said standing by the window.

"You fucked a vampire and she is obsessed with you now. What is complicated about this?" Bella grinned. I held in a laugh.

"Why...how...how did you know? How did you know what she was?"

"I dated a vampire for a brief time in High School I also went to school with Jasper. He's a vampire, if you hadn't figured that out when he caught a van about to crush us. I figured it out on my own." Bella said in a bored tone.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?" Bella countered.

"Yes!"

"Bullshit. You fucked a girl who was cold inside and out and crumbled the headboard with her hands. A girl who was stronger than you. I girl who refused to see you in direct sunlight. Vampires can come out during the day but can't be in direct sunlight or they sparkle like diamonds. You saw her sparkle. I figured this crap out in a month and I didn't even have to fuck one of them. You would have stayed in denial forever. You scare to easy even if you did believe me. There was no point in getting you worked up."

"I don't scare easliy woman!"

"You wouldn't even watch Scream. You yelled at the TV the entire time. Don't go up those stairs white girl. Don't do it. Oh he's behind you. Oh don't go there, what the fuck is wrong with you girl? Any of this ringing any bells?"

I could tell these two had a complex relationship.

"Okay, so she drinks blood right?"

"Yeah. Red eyes. Red eyes means human blood." I added in wanting to put my plan into motion already. Operation Turn Bella and spend the next hundred years fucking her in Volvos and then shipping them to Eddie.

"You, got yellow eyes. What the hell do you drink?" Ty asked.

"Animal blood."

"Yeah what's up with that Jasper? Why are you still doing that? I figured if the Cullens aren't around..."

It was a good question.

"I guess I kinda hoped I might see you again one day and didn't want to scare you." I told her honestly.

"I like you scary." she said quietly, staring at me and sending a fuck ton of lust my way.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you? Not drinking from people is a good thing." Ty asked. I was seconds away from knocking him out. Should of let the girl have him.

"Hello? Bella?"

Bella finally stopped looking at me.

"What Ty?"

"Are you tryin to get your freak on with this redneck? Seriously?"

"Ty chill out. Jasper and I haven't seen each other in a while. We are just catching up."

"He's right though Bella. I tried to drain you once. I can't promise it won't happen again." I challenged her, grinning.

"I can't promise not to cum if you do." she said smiling as well.

Okay.

Damn.

"Bella! What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell are you doin to her?" Ty turned to me, angry, already forgetting that I just caught a van.

"Not what I wanna be." I whispered. She heard. I saw her breath catch and her thighs squeezed together a little tighter. Can't hide that scent though bad girl.

"Look, okay. So you a freaky vampire. What the hell am I gonna do about that girl, man?"

"I dont know. Not fucking her anymore would be a good start. I could have killed her but you wanted to be Mr Nice Guy." I told him.

"Jasper will get her Ty. She won't go far."

"Yeah but Bella we may have another issue. I would bet this place is gonna get pretty crowded with vampires. She had more with her, watching her back, and..."

"And what Jasper?"

"Alice has probably seen my plans to talk to you. It is highly probable that her and Eddie are on their way down here."

That wiped the grin off Bella's face.

"I really don't want to talk to them. I would much rather carry on our conversation."

"Oh good Lord, she gonna fuck the vampire." Ty mumbled under his breath. "Crazy ass white girl. I shoulda known when she started fucking that boy in every building on campus she was crazy. Now she gonna fuck a vampire."

"Well Ty's girlfriend knows he is here. What do you say the three of us take a road trip?"I suggested, looking for an excuse to get Bella alone, mostly.

I needed to get her out of here to get to know her. She won't leave Baller here with vampires after him. Looks like he is going to be an unwelcome problem in Operation Turn Bella and spend the next hundred years fucking her in Volvos and then shipping them to Eddie.

"Sounds great! Where are we heading?" Bella smiled.

"I don't know yet. I have a few places in mind but I don't want to give Alice a heads up. We will decide on the road. I will probably go somewhere they won't follow."

"Where would that be?" she asked.

"Alice knows I wont kill her. Even though we aren't together she is my ex wife. But there are two vampires who would kill her in a second. We will probably go see them or have them meet us somewhere."

"Cool. Sounds fun. I'm in. Ty go pack."

"Wait a damn minute Bella. You want me to go on a road trip so you can get your groove on with the whitest ass redneck I ever seen in my life?" Ty asked.

"No. I want you to go on a road trip because that bitch isn't going to stop coming after you, so you need to be with Jasper and me so he can kill her. That is if you can keep your mouth shut this time."

"Why don't we all stay here?"

"Because I don't want to Ty. I'm going with Jasper. We have a lot of catching up to do. My ex boyfriend and his sister are probably on their way here and while Jasper could kick both their asses it would cut down on our getting to know each other time. You got two choices. Come with us or take your chances with the shoplifting underage molester. As your agent I would suggest packing you bag and us getting out of here. Besides, aren't you telling me to be spontaneous? Have fun? Here I am. Having fun."

Come on Ty. Put up a fight. Stay here. By yourself.

"Fine I'm comin. But you two got to tell me some more about this vampire shit. I ain't comin cause I'm scared of the little girl either. I'm comin to beat your ass with a baseball bat if you start drink my girl here." he told me.

Oh good. Still I had to appreciate his loyalty.

BPOV

Ty finally left the room and Jasper and I were alone again. Awkward silence descended.

"Go ahead and ask." He said.

"Ask what?"

"What you want to know. Go ahead."

I looked at the floor and kicked my foot back and forth. I then realized I was showing more skin than actual clothes.

"No need to blush. I'm an open book."

"What you said about vampires wanting someone? Was that true?"

"Yep."

Now the big question.

"So did you...bite, Alice?"

"Nope."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Why not? She was your wife."

"She was. But she was never the one. She couldn't handle me. Not the real me. I tried to hold on, hoping that it would work. If it had I probably would have bit her. But...nope. Wasn't gonna happen. I should have known. I was always told that you would know the one when you saw her. I never saw it in her. I never saw it in you, when you were with Edward. But I sure as hell saw it when we came back. I thought about being a good boy and leaving you alone. But fate gave me an invitation and I fucking took it. To hell with being good."

"Yeah. To hell with being good." I slightly smiled and finally met his eyes.

"Don't go shy on me Swan. I like you the way you are." he winked.

May as well ask the big question.

"You're going to turn me, aren't you?"

"I'm gonna sure as hell try to talk you into it. Course I might slip and do it anyway. Or I might slip and drain your sweet hot blood from your body. You want me to leave, say the word. I will go track down your friend's stalkers and get out of town. But this is it. You take off with me know that you're takin a chance. No promise here girl. I spent a long time denying myself what I want. I ain't wasting no more time. I plan on taking what I want. Fair warning. Know this though, if I bite you and turn you, when you wake up, your gonna get bit again, probably on the inside of your thigh or underneath one of those tits trying to break through that bikini top. Understand?

Oh hot damn. Fuck this. He doesn't want to be shy? I won't either. I'm not afraid of danger.

"Hey Jasper how is your control right now? I smell good to you?"

"You ain't in danger of becoming a bloodless corpse at the moment if that's what you want to know. Course you don't calm that scent down it might be a different story."

"Take your shirt off." I told him. He looked surprised but without hesitation took off his shirt. I looked at his chest. Smooth and lean. I could see the faint traces of scars over his body. I hesitated and then remembered to be bold. I took a finger and traced the outline of his right nipple. Then I reached behind my back and untied my bikini top letting it drop to the floor. I was rewarded with seeing his eyes get wide.

I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and pressed against his bare chest with mine.

"Your playin with fire girl." he murmured.

"Then fucking burn me already." I whispered and brought my lips to his. They were hard like the rest of him but still somehow soft. Cool and smooth but I could feel the texture. To my surprise he opened his mouth and I snaked my tongue in his mouth. It was warmer than his body but not much. I wonder when the last time he fed was. Did he tell me? I don't know. All I knew was my nipples felt like they were going to break off, my body was getting very fucking hot and he felt very, very good.

"Damn Swan! What the hell? Put your damn clothes on girl!"

Ty. I reached down and picked up my top from the ground, Jaspers body shielding mine.

"My bags are still packed. Let's get on the road." I grumbled and then looked at Jasper and smiled. Tying my top back on I threw a tank top over it and followed him out to the truck. He put my bags in the back cab. Ty put his there as well. Guess I would be sitting in the middle again. Damn the luck.

We weren't on the road for an hour when Jasper's phone rang. Interesting song.

He handed me the phone.

"Want to say hi to your old best friend?" he winked.

"Hell yes."

"Jasper? What the hell do you think you are doing? She does not belong to you."

"Your right Alice. I don't belong to him. I don't belong to anybody."

"Not yet." I heard Jasper whisper. Cocky much? Shut up Bella. If he wasn't I probably wouldnt be wanting to fuck him right now.

"Bella? You need to get away from him. He...hes planning on killing you." Alice whispered.

"I know. But he promised to make me orgasm while he does it. Some things are worth the risk. Tell me Alice. Is he as good as he looks like he would be? Because from where I am sitting he looks like he could be damn good."

"Bella girl Damn! Would you chill out?"

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

"Thats Ty."

"Tyler Crowley?!"

"No. God no. I only went out with him to piss your brother off. How is he by the way? Your brother I mean."

"Extremely worried Bella. He is worried about you. We are coming. Please, please stay away from Jasper. You don't understand what he has planned." Alice begged.

I looked at Jasper who was staring straight ahead.

"Oh Alice, I have a pretty damn good idea what he has planned."

"Did you take X tonight Bella? Is that what the fuck is wrong with you? I told you do not take X. Weed girl. If you must indulge you stick with hood scratch. X is bad for you." Ty asked.

"Oh God Bella please listen to your friend. Please tell me you aren't doing drugs."

"Not at the moment Alice. Pretty much been straight Tequila today." I told her honestly. Ty cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"We did have that blunt earlier today on the way up to the top of the cliff." Ty reminded me.

"I like had two passes. You hogged that yourself. You have yet to learn the concept of puff, puff, give."

"Bella? Bella? Please focus. Listen to what I am saying. Jasper will kill you!"

"Hey Alice? I have some plans for Jasper I just made. Why don't you look in the future and check them out. Make sure Edward can see too. Later girl. Oh and thanks for the man. I was afraid you were going to keep him to yourself for eternity."

"You can't do that Bella! It's against the girl code!"

"Yeah, well I'm a woman and I have my own code. Later bitch."

I ended the call and laughed.

"Have fun darlin?" Jasper asked grinning.

"Oh you have no idea."

"So why don't you tell me about these plans?"

"Why don't she not? Lets talk about vampire stuff instead of listening to you two talk about draining blood and tappin her ass."

Who knew Ty would be such a killjoy?

"How old are you Jasper?" Ty asked.

"I'm twenty Ty."

"No, I mean how old are you?"

"I was born in 1844 in Houston Texas."

"Hey that's cool. I'm from Houston." Oh good. They have something to talk about. Maybe if he and Ty can get along Ty will stop getting in the way of having my way with Jasper.

"Nice to know." Jasper replied casually.

"So what did you do for a living?" Ty asked.

Oh shit.

"I was a major in the Confederate Army during the Civil War." Jasper said proudly.

Silence. I looked at Ty's face. That wasn't interest I saw there.

"You want to run that by me again, Motherfucker?"


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it.

Hey guys. Another baseball tournament, this time in Austin, Saturday and Sunday. This will be the last post till Monday. Ya'll have a good weekend. By the way, my daughter has a friend whose boyfriend who has seemingly adopted me as his new father. Least that is what he says. He told me I'm ghetto white so I'm cool. I'm not exactly sure what that means but I assume it's good since he keeps coming over. I have been asking him how to phrase certain things and he has been helping out. No. He doesn't know what the hell I am writing. He doesn't care as long as I keep helping him edit his Government paper. So if you are wondering where I get some of the things Ty says, it's from him.

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Run what by you?' Jasper asked.

"You were a Confederate soldier?" Ty clarified.

"No, I was a Confederate officer. I worked hard for that title."

"Bella. Did you know this?" Ty looked me in the eyes like I did something wrong.

Uh...

"I knew a little. I mean, Jasper and I never really talked much before..."

"And you are okay with this? Humpin the rebel flag wavin vampire?"

Okay. Now I was starting to get pissed.

"You know Ty. Only one of the two of us has fucked a vampire. You need to back off."

"Yeah Ty. Back off." Jasper added in, not helping.

"Let me out."

"No problem." Jasper responded puling over.

"No! Damn it Ty, calm down. The war is over. It has been for a very long time."

"Slave owning motherfucker..." Ty mumbled.

"I didn't own any fucking slaves! We were poor okay? We didn't have much. Ownin slaves was something rich people with large Cotton plantations did. Not people like us!"

Jasper was getting angry. Great. Anytime you want to turn on the happy juice Jasper would be great.

"So you just fought for the slave owners, is that it?"

"The war wasn't only about slavery."

"Says the guy who wasn't a slave." Ty replied.

Seriously I really needed Tequila right now. Maybe if Jasper wouldn't shut him up he could put me to sleep.

"Look my home was being invaded, I fought against the invasion. That's it. We didn't have CNN and Twitter and Fox News debating the merits of the war and dissecting it. I knew we were being invaded, I liked to fight, I fought. Stop making this personal. It is history and it's over. I didn't approve of slavery. It was about a federal government trying to rule a State. I didn't approve of that. Right or wrong I felt Texas had the right to choose how it governed itself. Period. You got a problem with me, I will be glad to let you out and you can go fuck the 16-year-old vampire. She wasn't alive during the Civil War. You shouldn't have to give her any shit."

"Ty please. Jasper isn't racist. He did save you from a flying van." I offered, hoping to make peace.

"He was saving you. If you hadn't been with me, I'd be roadkill at Lake Havasu."

"You ain't lyin kid." Jasper mumbled.

"Jasper!"

"What? He annoys the fuck out of me!"

"Maybe I call you Massa? That make you feel more comfortable, hillbilly?"

"I didn't own any fucking slaves! Damn it! Get off it already!" I had best step in. Jasper obviously wasn't going to calm this situation.

"Ty, let's step back. We have had an emotional night. We are a little wired. Jasper is not racist. Cut it out."

"Yeah Ty, cut it out."

"Fuck this. I'm gettin high." Ty reached back and unzipped his bag, pulling out a little baggie of weed.

"You in this, Bella?"

It had been an emotional night. Lots of stress. It would keep him calm since Jasper didn't seem inclined to do it. Ty rolled one, lit up, inhaled and then handed it to me. I felt the smoke slide down my throat and tried to hand it back to Ty who had his head against the glass and was asleep.

"What the hell is in this weed?" I asked more to myself. Then it occurred to me.

"You put him to sleep, didn't you?" I smiled.

"He needed his rest. Besides it was only fair."

"What was only fair?" I asked confused.

"You said he hogged the last joint. Figured you should get your own."

"I don't do this often." I felt the need to say for some reason.

"You think I give a damn if you do?"

"No." I quickly answered. Actually the thought crossed my mind. "I just don't want you to think I'm like a chronic user or something."

"You get has high as you want darlin. I'll make sure you don't choke tryin to down two twinkies at once. Althogh it might be good practice." he grinned.

"Thanks cowboy." I winked and sat back enjoying the tingle that was running through my body. I also tried to think about what the hell I was doing. While i was doing this Jasper slid his hand on my bare leg. I felt a stronger tingle and thought more about what the hell I was doing.

Marijuana always made me introspective.

I knew what I was doing. I didn't want Edward. When I saw him again I knew I didn't want him. I wanted to be me. I would have never been me as long as he was around. I understood what Jasper meant about being a different person when Edward came back. He was different without Alice. I always thought about what he could be. He looked at me so intensely at times it felt that we were sharing a secret. A secret about who we really were. Now the secret was out.

I finished my joint in silence while his hand started gently rubbing my leg from my knee to the very top of my thigh. The cutoffs I had on were only a little better than the bikini bottoms I had on underneath them.

I laid back and tried to shut off my mind. I needed sleep too. It was one a.m. I should be exhausted but there was no way I could sleep with Jasper rubbing my leg.

I squeezed my legs a little tighter. Between the pot and his hand I was getting...worked up.

He lifted his hand and turned on the radio. I suppose it was a classic rock station. I didn't listen to classic rock much except for a few songs. Then my favorite classic rock song began playing. The sounds of animals in the jungle, Mick Jaggers sexy voice asking for permission to introduce himself.

"God I love this song." I said quietly however it came out as more of a moan.

"Sympathy for the Devil? That explains a lot of things." Jasper chuckled. I didn't respond. His hand was back on my thigh. The weed had me so relaxed. I wanted to come and then fall asleep on him. Too bad Ty was in the car.

Jaspers hand slipped inside my thigh between my legs. I felt his fingers parting my legs. I spread my legs slightly for him.

His hand just went directly between my legs. I knew my denim shirts were getting soaked on. I bit me lip.

He squeezed my pussy over the denim cutoffs. He turned up the song.

I bit my lip harder.

"Want me to stop?" He whispered. I could hear the amusement in his voice. I tried to tell him no but couldn't speak at the moment. He was rubbing me harder.I parted my legs a bit more and now his whole hand was cupping my pussy, keeping constant pressure on it, squeezing and rubbing. Instead of speaking I shook my head no and ran my hands through my hair, keeping my eyes tightly closed.

"Good. I wasn't going to." His voice nearly purred into my ears.

I let out a moan.

"Go ahead. You know you want to. Don't you?"

Did I? I was pretty much getting molested through my shorts and yes I did want to. I squeezed my legs together around his hand and started grinding. I grabbed my tits forgetting where I was. I don't know if he was fucking with my emotions but at the moment I didn't care.

He gripped my pussy harder. My shorts were soaked.I felt it building up. I shouldn't do this here. I should make him stop. The damn music wouldn't leave my head. He sped up. Oh good lord...

"AHHHH FUCCCCKKKK! I trembled when it hit me and nearly blacked out. Oh motherfucker...

I tried to catch my breath. I hadn't came like that since I imagined 30,000 people watching me fuck on the fifty yard line.

"What the hell!?"

Oh yeah. He's here.

"Bella what the hell? Why you hollerin girl? What did you do?" He looked at Jasper.

"Nothing Ty. I uh...I have a stomach ache." I breathed out.

"Why is his hand down...there? Why your hand down there bro?"

Jasper didn't answer. He just kept that sexy half smile on his face.

"It's fine Ty. Go back to sleep." I mumbled, getting a bit embarrassed here.

"You blast? Cause it sounded like you blasted?"

"No...no...I didn't blast." I continued looking ahead.

"If blast is what I think it is, you are a damn liar, Bella." Jasper whispered. Ty heard.

"Hey! Johnny Reb. My sister here got tummy problems. Pull over so she can go to the bathroom." It wasn't a bad idea. I probably needed to go...to the bathroom.

"Yeah, lets pull over." I whispered.

"No problem darlin. There is a store right up ahead. Looks open."

Jasper pulled over. Ty got out. I slid out his side. Jasper's door opened.

"Hey Johnny Reb. I'm guessin you ain't got to go to the bathroom. I got shorty. You keep the truck runnin."

Jasper's door closed.

Ty grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"What the fuck Bella?" He asked once we were inside in the back, near the rest rooms.

"What Ty? I like him."

"He is doing some crazy vampire shit to you! You havin a big O gettin dry humped?"

"I told you I had a stomach cramp." I whispered, hoping he would take a clue to do the same. The kid at the counter was looking at us with way too much interest now.

"Bullshit! Unless you peed yourself you know damn well what was going on."

Oh fuck. I didn't even want to look at my shorts.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had an orgasm while you were sitting next to me. That was wrong of me. But in my defense I did walk into your room at your request to see you drilling Julie!"

Bell this ain't you girl. The girl I know would never do that. Let your hormones run away. Hell even when you were fucking Dan all over Arizona State dodging the cops to get your freak on you acted like you didn't like him most of the time."

"I didn't like him."

"Then why did you go out with him?"

"Because he was the only one who would have sex in public places!" I gritted out. This really wasn't the place to have this conversation.

"Why did you have to have sex in public places?" he gritted right back.

"Because I can't get off unless danger is involved!" Damn it. I really didn't want to admit that to myself, much less anybody else. At least it shut Ty up.

"What the Hell Bella?" Ty was no longer angry at least.

"Look when I dated that vampire, and he left I discovered some things about myself. I liked danger. I needed danger. I jumped off a cliff in a storm. I rode motorcycles even though I didn't even know how to turn the damn things. I took rides with bikers I didn't even know. I hung out with large werewolves. I needed danger to feel alive. When he left...I missed that. I was always in danger around him. I think that is what probably hooked me in the first place. But he always tried to fight what he was. I didn't like that. Then when he came back and expected me to fall at his feet. I wouldn't do it. Jasper was the same. He was trying to be something he wasn't for his wife. We both fought what we were. We aren't fighting it anymore Ty. This is me. Okay?"

Ty was silent for a moment.

"Did you say large werewolves?"

I took a deep breath.

"Do you really want to know?"

He was silent for another moment.

"No. No I do not want to know about the giant fucking werewolves. You know this guy is gonna kill you, right Bella? I can see it in his eyes, girl. His weird yellow eyes."

It was time to set Ty straight.

"Don't be an ass. You know his eyes are golden."

"He is going to kill you. Who the fuck is gonna be my agent then? You know what? It don't matter. Cause if he kills you, you know my ass is next. Black guys never live in movies like this Bella! You know this!"

"Bullshit Ty. Busta Rhymes lived through a fight with Micheal Myers in that Halloween movie. If you had taken your hands off your eyes you would have known that. You always have to be such a drama queen."

"I ain't Busta Rhymes, bitch. And what you talkin about drama queen shit? You the one that can't get your rocks off unless a loaded gun is pointed at your head."

Fuck it.

"Ty, look, I recognize he could kill me but he wouldn't do it on purpose. Yes, I recognize there is a good chance he will bite me whether I like it or not. But..."

"You gonna like it. Ain't ya bitch? You gonna fuckin like it. Damn why you gotta be a freak Bella?"

"I like him okay? This could be big for me. I really, really like him. Please Ty. Don't get in my way." I begged.

Ty took a deep breath.

"Fine Bella. But if he looks like he is gonna kill you I am grabbing your ass and running. I'll cut some poor bastard to distract him while I get your dumb ass away."

"Thanks Ty."

"Don't thank me. And don't be having no more blasts next to me. Take that shit on the side of a road. Now go dry your panties, girl. We got to get on the road before that little girl attacks my package in the parking lot."

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like a girl who just had an orgasm in a truck with her clothes on. My face was still flushed. What the hell was I doing?

To hell with it. It was a fun ride so far. May as well ride it out. Maybe I could be...happy?

Jasper POV

I watched Bella walk out following Ty. Ty was glaring at me. Bella smiled at me. Her legs were still trembling. It took everything I had in me not to fuck her in the bed of the truck right now.

Bella slid beside me. Ty opened his mouth and I immediately sent lethargy his way. Within seconds he was out. I wonder how long till he figures out I can do that?

She slid nearly on top of me and placed her hand on my leg. Maybe she would return the favor? Probably not the best idea considering I was driving. I doubt her grip was strong enough anyway seein as how she was human. No, the first time she makes me cum I'm gonna be on top of her. This girl was too fun to leave. She already had me hooked. I hoped she let me change her. It would be a lot nicer than doin it without her permission. But that would happen. Soon. I knew it the day I smelt her scent and Tyler's in Edward's car. This girl was my Mate. She didn't know it at the time. But anyone who would sneak into a vampire's car to have sex just to piss said vampire off was my kind of woman. I spent the rest of the semester hiding my thoughts and trying not to kill Tyler Crowley. She made it so obvious she was just using him for sex though I didn't really feel threatened. ' like I was being a boy scout either. I was married. I thought of leaving her alone after Alice and I split. I really did. I did leave her alone. But Alice threw her in my path. I only have so much self control.

I was going to bite the hell out of her. She wouldn't be able to do anything with anybody else. She would bite me too. That was just fine with me. I planned to wreck her for eternity.

"So hows you Dad doin?" I asked. Should probably get to know her a bit more. Make small talk. Cant keep giving her orgasms all the time.

"What? Oh. He's good. He and Sue just got married."

"Yeah? Good for him. She didn't wait long. Didn't her husband die not long ago?"

"Yeah. I was kind of surprised but that's their business I suppose."

"Wasn't your Dad really good friends with her dead husband?"

"Yeah..."

"Huh. Alright then. How's your Momma?"

"Pregnant if you can believe that."

"You don't sound happy."

"I am. I guess it just came as a surprise. She isn't the most responsible person."

"What were you studying in College?"

"Pretty much sex, alcohol and the occasional joint." she answered.

"Alright then."

She laughed.

"Sorry. I was studying English."

"You were?" I asked.

"Let's not bullshit each other Jasper. You and I both know you aren't letting me go back. It's okay."

She didn't look upset.

"That what you think?"

"Jasper you know more about me than I know about you. But I know you are going to claim me. At least I hope you are." she whispered the last part.

"You want me to?"

"Does it matter?" she grinned, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Probably not. Why don't you seem upset? Like you said. You don't know much about me."

"You're the first guy I have been this genuinely attracted to. You take what you want and make no apologies. You are dangerous and funny and sweet when you want to be. I honestly can't think of any quality in a man I could want that you don't have. So no. I don't care."

"I would basically be killing you. Your life would be gone. No family. No friends. They would think you were dead."

"Yeah... fuck it. We all got to go sometime. I'm amazed I havent been killed already, to be honest."

"That is very true. But you gave it your best try." I said dryly. she laughed. She gets my humor. I like that.

"So tell me about you. I don't know much. Tell me." She said slightly nuzzling my neck and laying her head on my shoulder.

"Alright but its a long story."

"I got time. Where the hell are we going anyway? I know you don't want to decide but what are our options?"

"I have decided. Alice and Edward can't catch us by the time we get there. Alice knows my friends would kill her. Edward knows I would kill him. So they wont follow us. They will wait until we get away from them to try to 'rescue' you.

"So where are we going?"

"Roswell New Mexico. My friends Alice is afraid of are currently taking a vacation there."

"A vacation in Roswell? Why?"

"They are running around at vamp speed letting residents see them." Idiots. I didn't believe them until Charlotte texted me the video.

"Isn't that against vampire law or something?"

"Probably but they are doing it dressed in alien costumes. Freaking out the desert dwellers who watch the sky for UFOs. Starting a new alien sighting craze."

"Are you serious? Alien costumes?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Green masks, green bodies ,little antennas coming out the top. Alien costumes."

"Wow."

"Yep." They are idiots.

"So we are going there to get them so Alice will be afraid to bother us?"

"Yep."

"Okay." she said, just like that. "So what are we going to do when we find them? Hang out in New Mexico?"

"Nah. I took you from Spring Break, I owe you one. We are headin to South Padre Island after that."

"Jasper you can't be out during the day." she said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah. I've heard we can only go out at night. Don't worry darlin. I got plans for you during the day. I'll keep you busy. I got a beach hose out there. Your friend can go play in the sand while we stay in."

There is that scent again. I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. I needed to get my mind off her pussy or we were never going to make it to Roswell without her screaming in pain for three days and Ty just plain screaming.

"So you wanna hear about my life?"

"Yeah. I want to know everything about you."

"It ain't pretty." I warned her.

"If I wanted pretty I would have taken Edward back. Don't hold out on me now Cowboy."

I gripped the steering wheel a little harder and it slightly cracked. I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and began talking.

I told her everything. Every single thing. When I was done, it was 6 AM and we were a four hours from Roswell. She fell asleep on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

Two hours later Ty was up.

"Good mornin, sunshine."

"Fuck you hillbilly."

"That hurts Ty. You may as well get used to me. I ain't goin anywhere."

"Yeah. That is becoming abundantly clear. You hurt her and I will let that little girl turn me into one of you and kick your ass."

I couldn't hold in the laugh.

"Somethin funny?"

"Ty my man, I ain't ever lost a fight. Human or vampire."

"You ain't ever had a vampire brother from the Fifth Ward pimp slap your ass either. You best be careful."

"Noted." He was annoying but damn I loved his fire. Loyal to Bella. They made an interesting pair.

I was caught up in my thoughts so didn't see the yellow Porsche until it was right behind me. The car pulled up to the side of me. We were on a straightaway. No one coming for miles.

I nudged Bella.

"Whaa?" she asked coming out of her sleep.

"Look darlin. We got friends." This was gonna be fun.

Alice was in the passenger seat. Edward was driving. Despite the speed we were going and the different vehicles I could feel his rage. Poor little boy.

I rolled down the window and Alice rolled hers down.

"Whats up tiny?" I yelled.

"Pull over Jasper! Now!"

"What are you? Vampire highway patrol? I'm on a schedule now. No stops scheduled till Roswell. You can feel free to talk to me there."

Alice's emotions went from annoyance to fear. Yep. She saw what would happen if she came to Roswell. Charlotte really didn't liker her.

"We want Bella, Jasper. You are not going to kill her. Hand her over now!"

"Or what?"

"Uh..."

"Hi Alice!"

Bella climbed over my lap and stuck her middle finger up at the Porsche.

"Bella, you need to talk him into pulling over."

"Alice, you need to go away. Jasper and I are in a relationship now and we need time alone to cement our bond. You two have to go."

Alice did not look happy at that revelation.

"Bella put your seat belt on. Ty, you got yours on?" I said quietly.

"Why?" Ty asked.

"I take that as a yes. Bella, you good?"

"Yeah baby."

I looked back at Alice.

"You need to leave. Bella wasn't kidding. We have lots of talking to do. Lots of sex to have. I havent even tasted her pussy up close and personal yet but it smelt delicious when I made her cum."

"That's fucked up man." Ty whined.

"Anyway, you need to go away." I told them giving them a chance.

"Jasper you have no chance of outrunning my car in that truck. Pull over!" Alice was getting angry. She was gonna love this then.

"You're right. My truck is a lot slower than your Porsche. It's also a hell of a lot bigger."

Bella held tight to my arm and I swung into Alice's lane. Her car slid to the side of the road, tipped up on its wheels and proceeded to roll eight times. You really don't want to get sideswiped by a truck when you are traveling 90 miles an hour. Oh damn. The Porsche just blew up.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Bella yelled then kissed me on my cheek.

"Uh...I hate to break up the party but did you just kill those people?" Ty asked.

"No. but they are probably naked right now. Car fires tend to burn away clothes."

Bella was still smiling. Her heart was racing. There was that scent in overdrive.

"So where too now? Still Roswell?" she asked no longer looking sleepy.

"Yep. Time to meet up with Peter and Charlotte."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it.

Chapter 5

BPOV

I was not sure what to expect Peter and Charlotte to be like. If they would kill Alice without hesitation, I was pretty certain they would be gruff individuals. The idea made me wary and excited me at the same time. I looked next to me and Ty just looked annoyed and tired. I should be tired. I hadn't had more than a couple hours sleep in the last 24 hours. I was finding out however that sleep was overrated.

I looked at Jasper. He stared straight ahead watching the road. One hand on the steering wheel, the other on my leg like it had always belonged there. He had a slight grin on his face that had remained since we ran Edward and Alice off the road. A smug satisfied look that I was finding to be very, very sexy. He blew up a car with Edward and Alice in it.

He deserved a blowjob on that fact alone in my book.

I was hoping to talk to him once we were away from Ty. I wanted to take care of this Bree situation. Maybe Ty could go back to his life. I knew one thing for certain though. He would be going without me. I knew it when I saw Jasper again at the boat ramps. This was it. This was why everything had happened. Everything had happened to bring us to each other.

He was a dangerous son of a bitch. I didn't know if my destiny was to be his Mate or to be his dinner. I found I didn't care either way. One way or another, short or long, this would be an interesting life.

"Whatcha thinkin about Swan?" Jasper asked without looking at me.

"What makes you think I am thinking of anything?"

"Your feeling contemplative."

"Later." I whispered. Not quietly enough.

"Whats goin on, Bella?" Ty asked, catching my answer to Jasper's question.

"Nothing Ty. Jasper and I have some things we need to talk about. Thats all."

"Uh huh." he said and then continued to stare out the window.

I probably needed to have an in-depth discussion with Ty as well. Other than a brief emotionally heated discussion outside a rest stop bathroom. He would be going back without me. We had to talk about this. One way or another I wasn't coming out of this situation alive. He had taken off with me. Our friends certainly knew by now. If he went back and I disappeared it could come down on him. He certainly couldn't tell anyone I ran off with a vampire. Should something bad happen and Jasper does wind up leaving me behind as a bloodless corpse I don't want him to be implicated.

We went down a dirt road off the main highway. I saw a sign that read Roswell, 4 miles. I suppose we were nearly there. Jasper certainly couldn't go into town in this daylight. It made sense his friends wouldn't live there either.

"Where the fuck are you takin us now?!" Ty asked.

"To my friends." Jasper replied in a bored tone.

"Relax Ty. It will be fine. We are going to take care of your problems and you can go back to your life." I said, trying to sooth him.

"Not without you Bella."

This was going to be a problem.

"I'm not going back, Ty."

"We'll see." he murmured.

Yep. It was definitely going to be a problem. I don't know what his problem is. He should be ready to get back to Arizona.

We pulled up at a trailer in the middle of the desert. A travel trailer. I was confused at first. Most RVs go to RV parks for sewage hookup and power at least. Then I saw a generator and realized they don't really need sewage. That could be a problem.

Jasper parked next to a truck resembling his. The truck however was red and on the tail gate was painted to resemble...

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I heard beside me.

A rebel flag.

"Relax Ty. Don't start anymore shit with the vampires."

"Whatever Bella. I'm tired and I need a nap. Can you stand guard and make sure they don't eat my ass? I realize you are asking for it but I'd like to keep my sweet blood where it belongs."

"Yeah." I sighed.

The door to the trailer opened up and a tall slim man in a beat up cowboy hat walked out. His arms were sparkling in the sunlight.

"Ain't that some fucked up shit." Ty whispered. He had seen Bree sparkle briefly but i suppose he never had a close look at a vampire in the daylight.

Jasper opened the door and before I could slide out Ty's side he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Major." The vampire I assumed was Peter walked up and shook Jasper's hand.

"Major? You call him Major? I thought you said the war was history, Major?" Ty said accusingly at Jasper.

"Son, vampire wars ain't ever over. My name is Peter." Peter walked up to Ty and offered his hand. Ty to my great relief took it.

"Tyrone. Call me Ty."

"Damn glad to have you here Ty. Any friend of Jasper's is a friend of mine."

"We ain't friends." Jasper said quickly.

I elbowed Jasper. It hurt.

"So you must be the famous Bella Swan the Major has been obsessing over for the past two years. I thought you was gonna let her be? I told you. Whats meant to be is meant to be. No point in fighting it. Look at all the great sex you two missed already."

"Yep. Thats me. Bella Swan." He took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you ma'am. The God of War's mate. My my. You do seem like you are up to the challenge."

"Stop laying on the charm Peter." I looked at the door and a beautiful blonde, short, slim with breast that made me instantly jealous, walked out. She walked over and took my hand.

"I'm Charlotte."

"Bella."

"Well hell, come on in out of this heat ya'll."

That said we followed them inside. The inside was...nice. Oh this was not going to go over well.

"Nice decor." Ty said quietly. Covering one wall was a rebel flag. The other had a Texas flag over it.

"Yeah, we like it. Oh shit. You're black ain't ya? Mean no offense." Peter sounded sincere.

"You just now notice I'm black?" Ty asked.

"When you eat humans they all seem to look the same. I ain't racist. I'll kill people of any color." Peter explained. Charlotte began looking at the floor and shaking her head.

Ty just moved directly next to me.

"Ya'll have a seat."

We sat on a sofa of some sort. Charlotte and Peter sat across from us on a recliner. Charlotte sat on Peter's lap. Damn it was hot in here.

"So when you changin her, Major? You want to do it here?" Peter asked. That made it real. Peter didn't beat around the bush. A chill shot down my back.

"Whoa! Hold the fuck up!"

"Ty calm down. You knew this would probably happen." I whispered. I don't know why. Not like they all couldn't hear me.

"Nope. They are not killing you Bella. Let's take our chances with the other vampires. At least they just want me."

"Can I talk to you outside Ty?" Jasper asked. Oh shit.

"No! I mean...just no Jasper. Please?"

"I'm not gonna hurt him darlin. I just want an open dialogue where we can get lay our positions on the table."

"Then I will come with you." I moved to get up but Ty's hand held me back.

"Nah Bella. I think that a great idea. Time me and cornbread got things straight. You sit here and we will be right back."

"Jasper do not eat him!" I whispered. Jasper winked at me. I didn't know if that was good or bad.

The two walked outside and I was left alone with Peter and Charlotte who were smiling at me but not speaking.

Guess I should break the silence.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have any alcohol, would you?" A girl could hope.

"Matter of fact I do. Patron, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I know things darlin. Kind of a gift you could say. I don't know everything, but occasionally I get notions I tend to follow."

"Here Bella. You sit and I'll get you a drink or several if you need it. So when is he going to bite you?" Charlotte asked.

"Uh...we haven't really talked about it. I suppose there is a 50/50 chance he may kill me instead."

"Bullshit." Peter replied. "No chance of that happening."

"That so?" I asked having mixed feelings. Ty is right. I do have issues.

"Oh don't ruin it for her, Peter. The chance of being killed intrigues her. Doesn't it Bella?" Char asked.

"Uh...of course not. Its just Jasper and I haven't really known each other, I mean known the way we are now...you know..." I fumbled to explain.

"Please girl. I recognize the look. If he came in here right now and told you to undress because he was gonna try to turn you but he may kill you, you would be in that bedroom in a heartbeat. Its not problem. I like a little danger too. You know the two of you belong together. Don't be gettin shy now. Ain't gonna matter. He decided a while ago that he wanted you. Jasper tends to get what he wants." Char responded to my sudden indecision on a potential relationship.

"He tell you about his past?" Peter asked.

"Yes..."

"You still want to be around him?"

"Yes..."

"Then you two were made for each other." Peter finished.

"So if you know things what is going to happen from here on out?" I asked.

"I don't know everything Bella. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. It would take the fun out of it for you." Peter grinned.

"And that would be a tragedy, wouldn't it Bella?" Charlotte asked, already knowing the answer.

I took the drink she handed me and gulped half of it down. Then I asked what was really on my mind.

"He's gonna be okay right? Ty?"

"Yeah. Jasper would never hurt anyone that would hurt you. You mean to much to him already." Peter said in a no bull shit tone. That made me feel better. A little better anyway. I should probably look out the window.

JPOV

"Okay Ty. Its time we talked about what is going on here."

We walked a ways away from the trailer.

"Yeah it is. You are planning on killing my girl. My girl who has a fucking death wish. She always been like this? You knew here when she was in High School? She always have a thing for danger?"

For once it didn't seem like he was being sarcastic. Guess I did bring him out here to talk.

"Well, she dated a vampire after figuring out what he was on her own. I guess thats pretty dangerous. She gave me glances across parking lots and in hallways at the school we attended as part of our disguise. She knowingly ran to a vampire bent on killing her thinking she he had her mother. So yeah, I guess danger never really bothered her. I never realized hos much she sought it out though. I always thought she was kind of stupid for becoming involved with our kind. I guess she knew exactly what she was doing."

"Those people in that Porsche. That was her ex boyfriend and your ex wife?"

"Yep."

"Why did they want her?"

"He wants her. He thinks she belongs to him. My ex wife thinks she belongs to him. They are wrong."

"You think she belongs to you?" He asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I know she does."

"Then you a dumbass. That girl don't belong to nobody." I didn't argue. He didn't understand vampires. She did. I belonged to her as much as she belongs to me.

"You love her? Not want her but really love her?"

"Yeah I do." I told him honestly.

"Why? How? You haven't known her that long. You hadn't seen her in a minute. How can you say that now after not much more than a day?"

"When she was in school she became really depressed after my coven mate left her. He came back and wanted her. Said he couldn't live without her. She dumped tomato soup on his head. Later on in the year she had a boyfriend. She really didn't like the guy that much. But she did it to piss him off. Not to make him jealous mind you but to piss him off. She snuck into my coven mate's car and had sex in it. Vampires have a very good sense of smell. She knew he would be smelling the scent of her fucking that boy for a long time. The only thing more dangerous than dating a vampire is telling that vampire to fuck off. She did it. With an exclamation point. When I walked into that parking lot and Edward opened that door, I looked across to her truck. She was leaned up against it, smiling, just watching. I fell in love with her then."

"Then why you got to kill her?"

"I tried to stay away Ty. But she...she is too much. I did the best I could. The minute my ex wife said she needed help, actually you needed help as it turned out, I couldn't resist her any longer. I'm not going to kill her."

"Yes you are. You may turn her into one of you but you are taking her away from her old life. Her parents will think she is dead. College will be over. She has a good life there. She has friends."

"Friends she abandoned without a word or a second thought. Sounds like she was real attached." I pointed out.

"I can't stop you. I spent all night figuring out how to stop you, but I can't stop either of you, can I?"

"Nope."

He said nothing. He looked out over the desert towards a mountain in the distance.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Say what?"

"Why do you care? I can tell you care about her more than a typical college friend. But you have no romantic feelings towards her. Why do you care. You're a black guy from inner city Houston. She's the whitest human I have ever seen from all over. You have nothing in common really. Why do you care?"

I expected an angry response but Ty surprised me.

"Last year I'm new on campus. I'm the big thing. Top twenty high school basketball player in the Country. Everybody wants a piece of me. I got agents calling me all hours of the night before I stepped onto campus even thought it was against the rules. But I knew everybody was out for themselves. So I'm moved into the dorm and I look outside and see this skinny white girl lugging in bags by herself. I also see this black dude and his parents pulling bags in. Only they got a girl in a chair. Kid had Spina Bifida. You know what that is?"

I nodded.

"Anyway they leave this girl downstairs under some shade. People are walking by avoiding looking at her. A few laugh after they pass by. Treatin the kid like she got the plague or she some kinda side-show freak. I'm getting pissed off and about to head down there when I see the skinny white girl drop her bags. She had noticed a guy laughing, and shot the finger at him. Then she sits down next to the girl and starts talkin. Doesn't stop until the girls parents come back and take her. She has this girl smilin and laughin. Anyway the girl leaves and the skinny white chick grabs her bags and starts tuggin them up the stairs. I decide I have to know her. Then I see her walkin down the hall and movin into the room across mine. She took one look at me, smiled and then moved on. No attraction, but no fear. She wasnt scared of the big black guy across the hall. I decided right then, I was gonna be friends with her. She got herself into some shit her first semester. We got into some shit together. But that little girl is like a sister to me. The only one outside my family I really trust. Who likes me for me and not what she can get out of me. Thats why."

"Ty, I understand your concerns. But Bella, man Bella was always going to be a vampire. She never had a chance at a normal life because she isn't normal. A normal life would bore her. Take away her spirit. You don't want to see that, do you?"

Ty was silent.

"How do I know you ain't gonna kill her man?" He wasn't looking at me. But I could tell. His eyes were misting. The big guy was getting worked up over this.

"You are gonna have to trust me." I told him honestly.

"I'm never gonna see her again, am I?"

"Probably will. Once she gets everything under control. Turning into a vampire, it can drive you crazy for a bit. You will see her again though."

Ty nodded and walked back towards the trailer. Before he reached the door he turned and walked around back. I figure I should give him some time.

BPOV

Jasper walked in. His eyes were still gold. I let out a breath.

"He's fine Bella. Just takin a minute to collect himself. He really loves you. But you know that, don't you."

"Yeah."

"Peter, Charlotte, will you give us a minute?"

Without a word Peter and Charlotte rose and walked out the door. Jasper locked it behind them. My heart started racing.

"Now?" I asked, nearly breathlessly.

"No. I promised you South Padre. Then I was thinking Vegas." he said, while sitting next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him, enjoying his scent. A part of me was disappointed. I knew what he was going to do. He looked at me like a predator looks at prey. God help me, I loved it.

"We need to get Ty back to his life." I told him.

"Yeah. But I thought he might like to stay around for a while. Enjoy some time with you. It may be a while before you can see him again."

I nodded. That would be tough. For some reason my parents never seeing me again didn't bother me. Charlie had his new life. Renee had hers. It was time I started mine.

"So when do we leave?"

"Tonight. We have some things to do first if you are game?"

"What is that?"

"How would you feel about being abducted by aliens?"

"I'll play along but it's gonna cost you." I told him honestly.

"Cost me what darlin?"

"We are alone. The door is locked."

"Yeah it is."

Jasper leaned in to kiss me. I felt his cool lips and opened myself up to him. He unbuttoned my shorts and started to pull them off of me.

Then we heard the knock on the door.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?"

Fuck.

Jasper pulled back and I buttoned up my shorts. "I'll give you two some time."

He walked out and Ty walked in. He sat across from me in the recliner.

"So you gonna do this, huh?"

"Yeah." I noticed his eyes were red. I guess he got sand in them. Easy to do around here.

"You know what you are givin up?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. We gonna ride this thing out together then."

Now I had sand in my eyes.

"You want to get high while you still can?" he grinned.

"Yeah. Pass the Tequila as well."

3 hours later I could barely stand. But we were having fun. Everything seemed funny. At least until Peter and Charlotte walked in.

"Time to go you two." Peter said.

"Where the hell we goin dude?" Ty laughed.

"We got humans to abduct tonight. You two are the humans we aim to abduct. Bella don't let Jasper give you any bullshit about needing to do an anal probe. Save that shit for when you are turned." Peter wiggled his eyebrows. Even in my relaxed state I just clenched my ass cheeks. I was high but I wasn't that high.

Four hours later and we were standing in the desert. I had taken a shower and Charlotte had given me a pair of her shorts and underwear to Jasper's dismay. I was still buzzed. I still had my bikini top on. I seemed to have misplaced my shirt, or Jasper hid it. Probably Jasper hid it. I didn't mind. But I needed alone time with him. I wanted to fuck him, plain and simple. Between the alcohol and weed my hormones were in overdrive.

"So its real simple. Up ahead about a half mile is a camper. The guy has video cameras running constantly, looking at the sky. YOu two run towards him screaming about Aliens. When you get there you know what to do."

"I can't believe this shit. This is some shit only white people can come up with." Ty grumbled. I could tell though. He would enjoy this.

The two of us walked within site of the camper. A guy with long hair and a beard in a tie dye shirt was sitting on top of the camper. He had 6 cameras pointed at the sky.

"You ready for this?" I whispered.

"I hope I don't puke when these fools pull me back." Ty whispered.

"You'll be fine. Lets go."

I took off running and soon Ty was in front of me, big surprise. We both started yelling. The long haired man jumped and fell back in his chair. I stopped screaming and laughed for a moment then continued screaming.

"Help! Hide us. We have aliens after us!"

"How the hell did you two get out here?" He said picking himself up.

"Please. Aliens are trying to take us."

"Give us a place to hide already, hippy!" Ty growled.

"Whoa there son..."

"I ain't your son, boy. You got wheels on this thing? Cause we are getting the fuck out of here!"

"Now what are you doing out here?"

"We got taken by a UFO fool! We jumped out and those fuckers trying to catch us now! Get in the drivers seat of that beat up piece of shit and lets move!"

"How did you jump out? Where are they? What did they look like? Did they try to probe you?"

"Bitch this ain't time for twenty questions! Get us the fuck out of here!"

"Okay, okay. Get inside!" He continued looking towards the darkness we had emerged from.

"Oh fuck." I heard him whisper.

I turned and saw them. Oh my God.

"Peter and Charlotte were covered from head to toe green. They had alien masks on complete with antennas.

Charlotte moved so fast we couldn't see her. Peter went to the top of the van and peered into the cameras. Hippy stood still, not daring to breathe. Peter grabbed him by the shoulders and slowly turned him around. He whimpered.

Peter applied more pressure to the man and he bent over at the waist.

"God please no anal probes. Please no..."

Peter ran his hand down the man's back. Just before he reached his ass he stopped.

"Please. Please no. Not there."

Peter swatted him softly on the ass. The man screamed and jumped form the top of the camper. He landed at our feet. Peter grabbed me and Charlotte grabbed Ty and they backed into the darkness. Finally Peter pointed a finger at the man staring from the ground and waved it back and forth. Then we were gone.

We arrived back thirty seconds later, two miles down the road. Ty was laughing. I wanted to puke up Tequila then remembered I hadn't eaten in a while. I was placed on the ground and nearly fell. Jasper caught me.

"Did you see the look on that man's face? He thought you was gonna finger his ass Pete!" Ty was either very high or startin to loosen up. I hope it was the former. Either way he was bent over at the waist laughing.

"You guys did good. No anal probes for you two." Peter said taking off his mask.

"Damn girl. You got the best tits I ever seen on an alien." Ty continued. I looked directly at Peter but he was smiling. Ty tends to speak without thinking at times.

"Okay. I need food." I told Jasper who then kissed me gently.

"Lets go then. Peter could you guys follow us with Ty?"

"South padre?" Charlotte asked.

"Yep."

"Fuck yeah. Time to party." Peter smiled.

Jasper's hands slipped underneath my bikini top. I turned into him. I wasn't giving everyone a free show.

"Major, you did promise though." Peter reminded him. Of what I'm not sure.

"One day and night in South Padre then we go to Vegas. We can fly. Be a lot less drivin." Jasper replied.

Vegas? Why the hell not?

"No fuck this."

I looked at Ty who had finally stopped laughing. We all looked at him.

"South Padre ain't nuthin but sand and water. We did that already. Let's get our asses to Vegas."

I ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you Ty."

"Hey, I told you. We gonna ride this shit out together. Now lets get you some food on the way to the airport. Ain't either of us ate in a while. Can't live on Tequila and weed alone Bella."

I turned to Jasper.

"You ready to ride?"

"Hell yeah darlin. Let's head to Vegas."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it.

Okay folks. Lemon ahead. You have been warned.

Chapter 6

BPOV

We had just arrived in Vegas and I was already in love with the city. There are slot machines in the airport. I was ready. Ty and I ate like pigs before we flew out. I slept on the plane. Now it was time to party. The last party I will have as a human.

Wow.

My last few days as a human. Maybe my last night. Jasper hasn't said when, only that it was going to happen.

I know if I told him no, he would leave. The problem was there was no way I could tell him no.

"Damn! Las motherfucking Vegas! Tyrone Gavin has arrived home!" Ty was happy to be here.

"Keep your voice down. You aren't Tyrone Gavin here and you live in Houston." Jasper said quickly and quietly.

"I may live in Houston but I belong in Vegas, Cletus. So chill the fuck out."

A thin man in a rumpled suit walked up to Jasper. He looked around nervously.

"Mr. Whitlock?"

"Yes?"

"These are yours sir." He handed Jasper a manilla envelope.

"Thank you."

The suited man nearly ran out of the airport lobby.

"Peter, would you and Charlotte mind taking care of that issue we talked about and meet us at the hotel? There should be two Corvettes waiting outside. The red one is mine."

"Sure thing Major. See you at the Palace." Peter and Charlotte walked out without another word. Jasper picked up our bags and we followed to the Corvette...convertible. Damn. The last time I was in one of these things I lost my shirt when it flew out of my hands.

"What Palace are we going to?" I asked Jasper.

"Bella! What the hell is wrong with you girl? Only one palace in Vegas and that's Caesars Palace! Right Cornbread?"

"Yeah, Ty. Caesars Palace."

Sweet. Caesar's Palace. Bella gonna do some...

"Damn it!"

"Whats wrong darlin?" Jasper asked suddenly worried.

"I'm not old enough to gamble." I murmured.

"Check the manila envelope." He grinned. I opened it and saw two sets of IDs. One was for Isabella Whitlock, age 21. The other was for...

"What you got there, girl?" Ty asked from the back seat.

"Nothing!"

"Bella...what you got girl?" Ty knew I had lied. Damn it.

"Show him Bella. One is for him as well." Jasper said with his pearly white deadly teeth showing.

I handed the driver's license to Ty. The drivers license that said he was 21, had dreadlocks added in over his bald head and that his name was...

"Eddie Murphy! What the fuck, redneck?"

"What? The name is actually Edward Murphy. We can call you Eddie for short if that is what you want." Jasper informed him, holding back his laughter.

"Whats with the dreadlocks? Do you see dreadlocks on this beautiful head? Where the hell did you even get my picture?"

"Had my man hack into the Texas DMV since you never got your licensed changed. The dreadlocks were easy to add."

"Well that's fucked up man. I don't look like this."

"You want to gamble or not?" Jasper asked.

"I aint got no damn money." I could hear the pouting in Ty's voice.

"Calm down Eddie. I got ya covered." Jasper replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, Billy Bob. You hook me up I may call you Jasper."

"Then my life's goal will be realized." Jasper responded snidely.

We arrived at the Palace where a man in a tuxedo was apparently waiting for us.

"Welcome Mr. Whitlock. We have the Greek villa in the Octavious Tower ready for you sir."

Jasper simply nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the car. We followed the gentleman through the gorgeous casino to what looked like a private elevator.

The elevator opened up to...

"Oh my God." I whispered.

"That's what I am fucking talking about! This. This is what the fuck I am talking about!"

Ty took it better than I did. The Villa was like a mansion. How the hell did they fit this in the Hotel? There were marble floors, marble columns all around. Jasper pulled me farther in and I saw a living room with a giant television. Jasper was talking to the gentleman who brough us here. I wasn't listening. I couldn't get over this place. He pulled me out to a large patio balcony. I walked to the edge and saw it overlooked a beautiful pool with marble columns in it.

"Why don't you look around darlin? We are gonna be here a while. Consider this your home for the immediate future." Jasper let go of my hand. I turned and saw Ty was nowhere to be found. I wonder where he went...

"Bella! Get your ass in here girl!"

I walked as quickly as I could to the sound of his voice. He was in a very large bathroom. The toilet seat seemed to be going up and down on its own.

"They got a remote control for the damn john! You ever even heard of shit like this!?"

Ty continued playing with the remote. The seat was going up and down, then flushing. Then water shot from the bottom.

"Damn! This things broke. Shoot water up instead of down. What the hell?" Ty asked.

"It's a bidit, Ty."

"Yeah will it better beday away from my ass. I am not comfortable with that."

We walked around some more. This damn place must be 10,000 square feet.

"Damn Bella. There is once of those home theater movies things. When we get that first contract, I'm gonna have one put in both our houses..."

I guess Ty just remembered I wouldn't be his agent.

"Bella could you come here for a minute?" I heard Jasper ask.

I looked at Ty.

"Go ahead girl. Go see what Count Dracula wants. Then we gonna hit the strip."

I walked towards where I think Jasper's voice came from. I turned right down a long hall and saw a bedroom. It was huge. Jasper was standing by a bed surrounded by white lace drapes.

"Wow."

"Yeah this is our room." he grinned.

"Major, we are back!" I heard Peter say quite loudly.

"Get Ty ready. Clothes are in his bedroom closet. You get what was needed?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Get him ready. show him where his clothes are, let him play with the toilet. He likes the toilet." Jasper instructed Peter.

"Fuck you White bread!"

I suppose Ty heard.

Jasper closed the door and locked it. At a normal voice, he gave one final instruction that sent shivers down my spine and had me instantly wet.

"Peter do not let us be disturbed. At all."

I suppose Peter must have heard him. I couldn't hear Peter's response. Maybe he didn't have one. I realized Char's shorts and tank top were the only clothes I had on me. I had a feeling they were about to be ripped off.

"Don't worry. I have a closet full of clothes for you right over there. Everything you need." he smiled.

"When did you do all of this?"

"While you and Ty were sleeping on the plane."

"All of this? A mansion in a casino, closet full of clothes, ID's. HOw the hell did you do it? We weren't in the air that long."

"Money talks darlin. You have enough of it and anything can happen quickly."

He stepped towards me. I stepped back.

"Where ya goin darlin? Ain't nobody to pull me off this time." He was smiling but his smile had changed. That wasn't a happy smile. That was the smile of a wolf about to eat his prey.

"You think you're so hot don't you?" I whispered.

Suddenly my legs felt weak and I damn near had an orgasm standing. It hit me so fast I nearly doubled over.

"I know I'm hot." he took another step towards me. A wave of lust hit me again and this time I did double over. Holy shit I just came. I held in my moan.

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"Sent a fucking ton of lust your way. You want more?"

I backed up to the bed and sat down. Then I looked him in the eyes.

"Fuck yes, I want more."

"Good. We have business to talk about first though."

"What kind of business?" I asked annoyed. I've been wanting to fuck him since the Lake. I had him alone and he wanted to fucking talk.

Before I could blink he was sitting beside me making me flinch. He chuckled softly.

"Bella I have some news for you. You aren't making it out of Vegas alive."

I whimpered. It wasn't in fear. Damn what is wrong with me?

"How long before you kill me Major?" I whispered with obvious lust in my voice. I couldn't hide it. I couldn't even pretend to be scared. He wouldn't want me to be anyway. That's what would make the two of us work. Neither of us was scared of a damn thing.

"Tomorrow night is your last night as a human. Maybe your life if I'm not careful. So try to enjoy today and tomorrow. Midnight tomorrow I bite you, on this bed. The bedroom has been soundproofed. We will stay here until you wake up. Probably a few days afterward. Don't worry. I will have dinner ready for you when you wake up. I'll have mine as well. I thought we could start feeding like vampires together."

Someone was going to die. I was going to take their life. This is what you wanted Bella. You knew what it involved. You made your decision.

"What are you going to be doing while I'm changing?"

JPOV

"Darlin I will probably be molesting your body if you want honesty. I could lie though and tell you I will be holding your hand and telling you its gonna be okay."

She was trying to hide it but her breathing had picked up in rate. I could feel the warmth radiating from her. I didn't want to scare her but I believed in honesty. Judging by her scent and the emotions I was picking up, that wasn't fear causing her rapid breath rate.

"Okay." she agreed.

"I wasn't asking."

"I know." She responded to my challenge, looking me in the eyes.

Thats my girl.

"Ty?"

"On a plane back to Arizona at 11:00 tomorrow night."

She nodded. "Good."

"Also you should know that when you wake up I plan to bite you. I've decided on the inside of your right thigh, right next to your sweet pussy. Got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good cause I wasn't askin." I told her again enjoying challenging her.

"Watch your ass Major. No need to be a controlling jerk. I don't like to be controlled. I'm going to give myself to you. You aren't taking me. There is a difference. Unless you want me to mark you by biting your cock you had best remember that Southern politeness you were raised on."

Fuck yes. There she is. Thats my Mate.

"Yes ma'am. Now the question I have been wanting to ask since I saw you at the lake. You gonna give yourself to me now or am I gonna have to take you?"

"I'm afraid Major Whitlock, that you are going to have to take me."

I picked her up by the shoulders. I knew I wouldn't kill her. That wasn't gonna happen. I had turned hundred of newborns. I knew what I was doing. She liked to pretend I didn't because the possibility excited her. I liked her excited. I lay her back on the bed and pulled her shoes off. Her socks. I unbuckled her shorts and pulled them down. She threw her arms over her head on the bed and I lifted her shirt over her head. Looking down at her she was only in a red bra and matching panties.

I grabbed the bra between her breast and pulled, not bothering with the snap. Her body lifted up slightly before the hook in the back gave way and there were those tits I wanted to get my mouth on so badly. They werent large but they fit her so well. Her nipples were small and the color of roses. Her blush started in her cheeks and ran to her soft, firm belly.

"Don't get shy on me now, Bella." I whispered in her ear while my hands grabbed the strings on the side of her panties and pulled. She moaned when they ripped off.

I sat back on the bed. She was before me, laid out naked. She was mine. I would give her today and tomorrow to enjoy herself. Eat, drink, gamble, fuck, get drunk, get high for all I care. Tomorrow at midnight her sweet ass was mine for eternity. But first I wanted her like she is. Human.

"I won't hurt you...much, but there will be bruising. Don't bite your finger either. This could go bad quickly."

"What would be bad is if you keep talking instead of fucking me. I've waited since high school for you Jasper. Take your Mate already. You say I'm yours? Make me believe it." I looked up at her surprised. Her blush was gone. Her skin was still flushed though. Her sweet blood was right next to her skin. I could hear it being pumped through her veins.

I parted her thighs and dropped my head to her pussy. I needed to taste the scent that had been driving me crazy.

That was when I saw it. Her second tattoo. Opposite the one on her back. Right above her pussy. Same caligraphy, this time in black.

"Thou art a votary to fond desire." I read questioningly. "Two gentleman of Verona?"

"Yep." She whispered.

Her scent was driving me wild. I could have bit her right then. But I had to know.

"Any reason why?"

"I like guys to read poetry to me before they fuck me." she grinned and then grabbed my hair. I let her guide my face between her legs and finally tasted her. It was better than I imagined. Her tongue parter her thin lips and she bucked into me. She rubbed herself up and down my face while my tongue stayed in one spot.

She moaned. She started screaming. I thought that I had bitten her without realizing it but then decided she was just a screamer. Good. I liked that. Oh the things the two of us are going to do.

"Jasper if you don't fuck me right now I'll be dead before you ever have a chance to turn me." She squealed out. Her hips were bucking against my face. She was coming. Coming hard.

I had my clothes off in a second. I laid down over her feeling her very warm legs wrap around my back.

"Bella, this is going to be hard but you have to lay completely still. You cannot move. I have to do everything. You could very easily be seriously injured. I will turn you if you are but you are gonna miss out on a lot of gambling."

"Jasper?" she whined.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me now!" she yelled.

Alright then. I admit this was new for me. I had never fucked a human as a vampire. I slipped inside her. She was like fucking lava she was so hot. Her pussy wrapped around my cock like a second skin. It knew who it belonged to.

Bella growled.

"Faster. I won't move but faster. Damn you feel good baby. Faster..."

I picked up the pace. I also slid my hands from her waist into the mattress. She had bruises from my fingers on her hips but didn't seem to mind. She pulled up and pressed herself flat against my body, holding herself by her arms and legs. I leaned down so I could lay her on the bed. I didn't want her wear out. Not yet.

Oh fuck she just came again. The damn scent was permeating my mind. I couldn't think. I was dangerously close to losing it to my demon and biting her to turn her or ripping her apart. I had to take control of myself.

"Please come in me baby. Please."

That was it. Whatever will power I had was gone. I exploded in her. She bucked her hips, thrashing around me so I was afraid to move. She finally stopped and I pulled slowly out of her.

She lay back and tried to catch her breath.

"FUCK."

"You okay darlin?" I whispered and then started licking her chest, watching how hard her nipples became immediately, enjoying the texture, compared to the smooth skin of her breasts.

"Owwww." she said finally. Then she started to laugh.

"I guess I survived." she smiled.

"Yeah it was a near thing though." I told her honestly.

"Yeah, but what a fucking way to go." She closed her eyes and her breathing and heart rate slowed.

This girl was crazy. She was also mine. It was time to show her some fun. I picked her up and we walked into the large shower. I turned on the nozzles behind and in front of us. Her legs were shaking so I held her by the small of her back to make sure she didn't slip. She grabbed the soap and I began running the bar over her back and ass. I bent down and soaped up her legs. I brushed her pussy wiht the bar of soap. She shivered and nearly slipped but I caught her in time. She began cleaning me. She paid special attention to my cock. Her hands were light but felt so good.

I dried her off and she walked to the closet. She picked out a black short dress that had see through sides. It wrapped around her neck but was snug on her breasts. She didn't bother with underwear. I knew before this night was over I had to have more of her. At least once more before I turned her. I think she would agree it was worth the risk.

BPOV

Holy hell I just walked out of the most mind blowing sex ever. I was glad I was turning. I would never be able to go back to humans.

I walked out to see Ty. Oh my God. I think its Ty.

"This some bullshit Bella."

He was wearing a suit that really was nice. Looked like Armani. But his head...his head...

"Oh my God that wig looks so real." I whispered trying not to smile.

"You look...good Ty." Ty was wearing a wig full of dreadlocks. They hung past his shoulders.

"Lookin good Bob Marley." Jasper quipped walking in.

"Why I got to wear this again, Roy Rogers?"

"I explained this too you Ty. You are known here. People here bet on your games. We can't have you walkin around bein seen." Peter said patiently.

"Why not?"

"One, you are too young to gamble and I'm sure your school would not like the idea of you being at a casino. Two, you are going to be with Bella who will be disappearing forever shortly. You are going to say she left you and you haven't seen her since. That is gonna be hard to say if you got two hundred casino cameras on you, showing the two of you together. Vegas is a hell of a place for her to disappear. You? Not so much." Peter continued.

"Fine. But this damn thing itches. While you were gettin your groove back Stella, I was in here bein turned into a Rastafarian by rednecks."

"Ty!"

"Sorry Charlotte. By a redneck and a fine ass woman."

"Look let's get downstairs. I'm ready to gamble. I've never done it before." I said, wanting to get this show on the road. Jasper Peter and Charlotte were dressed within seconds making me extremely jealous.

Charlotte grabbed my hand gently and pulled me too her.

"Come with me Bella. You are going to be part of our coven. I have a feeling the two of us will become very close. Least if Jasper and Peter get their way. We should probably get to start knowing each other."

Uhhhh...okay.

Quil POV

"I still don't understand why we had to come to Vegas. Why couldn't Jake?" Embry whined.

"Jake is in no shape to conduct a mission of this magnitude Embry. He just imprinted. He finds out from Edward fucking Cullen that Bella has been kidnapped by Jasper. He is dealing with a lot of shit right now." Embry had no sense of adventure. Not like I did.

"Why us?"

"Because we are the only ones who can pull off a rescue mission of this importance dumb ass."

"So you don't think it has anything to do with you tea bagging Jared when he was taking a nap the other day?"

"Course not. Sam wouldn't care about that. Jared was cool with it. If Kim hadn't walked in and screamed it would have been funnier."

"I don't think Jared was cool with it Quil."

"Embry we are in Vegas to rescue a hot piece of ass from vampires. How is this a bad thing? Just relax. Have fun. Bella will probably be so damn grateful to us that I may actually get to make my play."

"She isn't into you, Quil."

"Not yet. Now Cullen said they were staying in here in one of the fancy suites. Lets just walk the casino floor. Blend in. Hit a few slots. We see her, you attack the vampires and I get Bella out."

"Why do I have to attack the vampires? Why the hell didn't Cullen do this himself?"

"He said they would see him coming. They won't see us coming. Simple. Whitlock plans to have his way with Bella and then eat her. I mean drink her. Nobody is eating her except me." I smiled. Embry groaned.

We walked around the Casino floor. Not much happening. Course it was the middle of the day. The girls serving drinks were freaking hot. I mean come on. I may have to get Bella to dress out in one of those uniforms. Maybe I could work it into my plan.

"Excuse me? Gentleman?"

I turned and saw a problem. Floor manager.

"Yeah?" I asked giving him my best intimidating glare.

"Are you gentleman 21?"

"Don't we look 21?" I countered.

"You look like two young men who have never ben inside a casino. At least you do sir?"

"Why is that my good man?" Sound confident, Quil.

"Because you are about to trip over your own tongue while looking at the servers on the floor. May I see some ID?"

"No need sir. We aren't 21. I'm 19 and he is 18. We have never been to Vegas. We don't want to cause trouble." Embry totally ratted us out. I really need to work with him on rescuing damsels in distress.

"That's fine sir. If you would just stay outside the roped area. You can be here and watch but you cannot be on the Casino floor. State law."

I was about to tell him where he could stick the rope. Embry pussed out first though.

"Thank you sir." Embry replied. I glared at him.

"That was some..."

"Shut up Quil!" Embry grabbed me and we walked to a bar. He was staring at the casino floor. I looked where he was looking and saw her.

"That's Bella." Embry whispered.

"That's some bullshit." I whispered back.

"What are you talking about?"

"She isn't 21 either! Why does her ass get to gamble! I swear that girl gets away with murder. Hey look, There are three vampires with her. One is Jasper. Look at that big dude with the dreads! He looks like that leech we killed when he attacked Bella. Where did he come from?"

"I don't know. Does it seem weird to you that she is smiling? Jasper has his arm around her and she doesn't seem to mind. She is practically leaning into him." Embry commented.

"Look that doesn't matter. You really need to leave the planning and thinking to me Call. I know what I'm doing here. I've seen a lot of movies where hostages need to be rescued. Just follow my lead. We will watch from a distance. As soon as she is away from him to go to the bathroom or something we grab her. At that point we run. Hit the desert and run back to Washington. Or to a rental car agency. Should probably go to a rental car agency. Anyway, we grab her, get her away, she realizes what a fucking stud I am, Jake is out of the picture, Edward was too scared to rescue her and Quil is the big fucking hero. Don't fuck this up for me Em."

This would work. Oh yeah. She would be putty in my hands. I just needed to get her alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it.

**Please see my profile for a message to the readers out there**.

Chapter 3

Ty POV (you know you want it)

I'm about to make it rain in this bitch. General Lee gave me a card with credit for $20,000. $20,000. That was dumb, cause he ain't getting none of that shit back. It was worth havin to wear this stupid wig. Now if I could just get that vampire girl to stop trying to get her freak on with me, aliens to stop abducting me and motherfuckers would stop throwing vans at me, life would be good.

"Want me to blow your dice, big guy?"

Except for that. My little sister. My best friend. My future agent. The freaky white girl with a death wish. My little Bella was gonna let this guy bite her. Hell she already fucked him. Like I couldn't hear that shit. Like everybody in the damn tower couldn't hear that shit. That skinny John Wayne motherfucker was watching me like a hawk while it was goin down, makin sure I wouldn't interfere in their bumpin time. Like that was gonna happen.

"Nah girl. Lets go play roulette."

She followed me to the table. Jasper and his posse were playing black jack. But I knew. I would catch him lookin every now and then. He pretended to give her space. Maybe he was. But his eyes never left her. He knew exactly where she was at all times. I couldnt get her away. She wouldn't let me anyway. She was all up into this guy. Now he had been all up into her.

"Drink sir?"

"Yeah. Get me a 151. Get a Patron for shorty here."

"Yes sir. Bacardi 151 and a Patron. Patron silver?"

"You know it." Bella said. She was already geeked up from fucking Hee Haw over there. She needed to relax.

I put $500 on black and let that shit ride.

"Black 22."

Damn straight it was black. Thats $500 more Billy Bob ain't getting back.

"$1000 on black 15." I head the dealer say.

I looked at shorty and she just placed a 1G chip on a single number bet.

"You crazy girl? Thats 37 to 1 odds."

"Fuck it. My future husband is a billionaire. What do I care?" she laughed.

Yeah, Bella gettin a little wild. She need to come down off that sex high she's on. Future husband. Her damn ID already had that fucker's last name on it.

They were puttin me on a plane tomorrow night. Peter said they was gonna kill the bitch after me. He says he has a feeling she would be here. I don't know about all that. Feelin? These damn people are weird. I ain't sure about the killin either. But I can't have her bitin my hot ass either. I ain't about to get bit by some undead jailbait. That shit ain't cool and my Momma would fuckin kill me.

The dealer spun and...son of a bitch.

"Congratulations ma'am."

Hell yeah!" Bella screamed. Everybody around her was applauding. Bitch just won $37,000. To bad her lucks about to run out. Maybe it ain't. She wants this. Maybe she was finally gettin lucky. She was a different person around him. I didn't really trust him. I trusted her though. If she says...man that bitch is crazy. I don't trust her. Least not to do something stupid. That girl is all about stupid. I know. I been there with her being stupid right along.

The fine ass woman finally brought us back our drinks and she gave me a little smile. Maybe these dreads weren't so bad. Hell I could put on a blonde afro and glasses and these women be up on me. Animal magnetism. That's what that shit is. You can't teach it.

"Uh, Bella? You want to take your time with that?" Shorty was turnin up her shit like she was in a beer drinkin contest.

"Nah. I'm good Eddie Murphy. Lets go see what Jasper is doin."

"Yeah. That sounds...yeah."

I followed her ass to the black jack table. High stakes of course. Peter was winning his ass off. Jasper was doin pretty good himself. Charlotte's fine ass was rubbin Peter's shoulders. She had a strapless red dress on that barely went below her fine ass. I noticed in the suite that she had a barely noticable bite mark on her shoulder. You had to look close to see it. I was lookin close as hell.

I got a feeling my little agent gonna be sportin one of those in two days as well.

We watched for a while. It was getting dark about now. I wondered if jailbait was gonna come in the casino. I was keepin my eyes open. The darker it got the more I felt somethin was wrong. Peter was lookin around as well and Jasper kept giving him strange looks. I figured they was countin cards but that wasn't it.

Bella downed two more Patrons. I told the server quietly to start watering down that shit. She finally grabbed me and we stumbled over to the slot machines. We got to the slot row and I didn't like it. She went down a row. I turned and looked at Jasper who was starin at her. He looked worried. Oh yeah. He couldn't see her. He looked at Charlotte who without a word stopped rubbing Pete's shoulders and walked over to us.

"What are ya'll doin?"

"Shorty wants to play the slots."

"Great. Maybe I will give it a try."

"You her bodyguard or you here cause Jeb don't want her runnin off?"

Least she didn't deny it.

"She ain't runnin off. You know she isn't. Jasper has decided to claim her. He is feelin a might protective of her right now. Least till he can turn her. You gotta problem with keepin her safe? There are vampires after you. We don't want her caught in the crossfire. Do you?"

"How soon Jasper gonna divorce her like he did his other wife?" I asked. That had been bothering me.

"I didn't say he was just marryin her. He is claiming her. A vampire claims a woman that's it. No turning back. They can't live without each other. Literally."

"That right? He didn't claim his other wife huh?"

"Nope. He knew. He has always known in the back of his mind and he knew when that girl turned her back on Cullen with a great big fuck you. She is the one. His ex wife never was."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it." I mumbled.

"Now let's go play casual and act like we are just havin fun with her and I ain't a bodyguard. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah." What else was there to say?

We turned to go down the aisle and...no Bella.

"Where the hell did she go?" Charlotte was immediately agitated. She started sniffin.

"She dont stink." I informed her.

"Vampires have great smell. I can follow her trail but these damn vents that suck out cigarette smoke are fucking with that. I got her though. Follow me."

I practically had to run to catch up with her. Bitch was movin fast.

She went inside the bathroom and then came back out, lookin more pissed.

I followed her to an open door and we were at the back of the Hotel casino. I didn't see her.

"She must have stepped out for air. But there is another scent here. Smells like wet dog. Lets go."

I was about to run after her. Then realized I was being carried by her. That shit is startin to grate on my manhood. There she was...Okay I was pissed now. Time to kill some motherfuckers.

BPOV

Damn. I was starting to feel those drinks. My bladder was too. I wanted to play the slots while I sobered up a little. But first I really needed to pee. There was a bathroom by an exit door. I stumbled in and took care of my business. I was ready to hit the slots. The moment I stepped outside though I was grabbed.

I didnt even have time to react while I was shuffled out the exit. Even in my inebriated state I could tell this guy wasn't a vampire. Way to hot. Felt like he was burnin...

"Mother fucker put me down now!"

He finally stopped running and dropped me on my feet. I knew it. Wolves.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

Embry and fucking Quil.

"Would you keep it down Bella? Edward Cullen told us you had been kidnapped by Jasper. We are trying to rescue you. Lets get the fuck out of here!"

"I haven't been kidnapped, you asshole. Wait...rescue me? The pack sent you two?"

"Yes. Why?" Quil asked.

"I told you she wasn't kidnapped Quil." Embry whispered. He always was the smart one.

"Sam sent you Quil? Really?"

"Yes he sent me. Your safety is very important to him."

"So he sent you?" I asked again, making sure I had this right.

"Yeah."

Oh dear God.

Look I'm not going anywhere." I told him firmly.

"Yes. You are. You are obviously under another vampire's spell, Bella. It happens to you a lot. I bet you are easy to hypnotize too. He is going to eat you!" Quil argued.

"He already has! He's very fucking good at it. Now go away. Shoo. I have more drinking, fucking and gambling to do. Go back to La Push. Give everyone my best. Shoo. Go on now."

They weren't leaving.

"Sorry Bella. Jake and Sam would not be happy if we did not complete this mission. I always complete my missions." Quil said. I groaned.

"Maybe we should leave her alone Quil." Embry suggested.

"To be eaten?"

"Yes!" I answered. Fucked too. Now go!"

Quil was about to argue when he sniffed the air.

"Shit."

"Shit is right motherfucker." Charlotte said running up. She had Ty over her shoulder. She placed him on the ground and he looked like he wanted to puke. He recovered quickly though. He was pissed too.

"You motherfuckers wanna explain what you are doing with my girl?" Ty asked.

"Your girl?" Quil answered. "Embry take the vamp girl. I got this guy."

"Oh you got me bitch? That how you see it?"

"Back off man. I'm a big fucking werewolf. You can't take me. I'm rock hard all over...OWWWWW you son of a bitch!"

Ty stuck a finger in Quil's eye. Hard.

'You wanna bring my Momma into this bitch?"

"Ty calm down. He's mentally challenged. He can't help himself." I reasoned. Quil was annoying and stupid but he didn't deserve to die.

"This some bullshit. I don't like this either but my girl got a right to choose her life. You motherfuckers best get to steppin for Charlotte here kills both ya'lls asses. They big on killin around here so you best step careful."

"Yeah. We are big on killin around here. Especially those who touch my mate." Jasper said dropping in from the roof. Oh damn, this isn't good.

"Jasper, calm down." I tried.

Peter was behind him. Maybe Peter could calm this situation down.

"Which one do I get to fuck up Major?"

Or maybe not.

"Jasper, they were just leaving." I tried to step in front of him and found myself behind him very quickly.

"No, they really aren't." Jasper said quietly. Quil and Embry growled.

"Shut up, you two! Not helping."

"Bella are you really going to do this? Let him turn you? What about Charlie, Bella? You know what this would do to him?" Embry asked.

That was uncalled for.

"Apparently not much. His best friend died and Charlie was marrying his widow less than a year later. Am I the only one who sees something fucked up about that?"

Neither Quil or Embry said anything. They were suddenly not looking at me.

"Well?"

"I mean, I guess they moved kinda fast..." Embry mumbled.

"Fast? A year Embry! I'm surprised they waited that long. None of you see anything strange about that?"

"Hey Charlie needed to get laid and Sue is a Milf. So what if they want to fuck?" Quill offered his stellar logic.

"Go away guys." I begged.

"No. By all means let them stay." Jasper smiled.

"Jasper! Enough. Edward sent them to do his dirty work. Don't give him what he wants."

Jasper stood still, eyes never leaving the two idiots.

They started shaking.

"You feel that fear?" Jasper asked. "That's what people with common sense feel when they are in your situation. Consider this a wedding gift for my future wife and Mate. Get your asses out of..."

"What the fuck?" Ty yelled.

He was on the rooftop. Another vampire had him. Where the hell did this guy come from?

"Damn it. Wet dog smells hides everything I guess." Jasper murmured. He hit Embry and Quil in their jaws before they could blink grabbed me in his arms and jumped after the vampire. Peter and Charlotte were right behind us. I think. We were moving very fast. I heard Ty screaming motherfucker on the rooftops. Finally I felt Jasper jump and we landed looking in the opposite direction we had bene running. He sat me down behind him. I fell on my ass the second my feet hit the ground. Head rush. You cannot do that when drinking Tequila!

I stood up and peered around Jasper. Ty was being held by a vampire. Young looking guy. Dressed in Jeans and a red short sleeve shirt. Dark short hair.

"Back off. I want him. He doesn't belong to anyone of you."

"He belongs to me!" I yelled.

"Calm down darlin." Jasper whispered. Now I'm not the calm one? Peter and Char were behind the vampire.

"Step closer to me and I snap his neck."

"Hey bitch, what did I do to you?"

"You stole my fucking Mate!"

Oh shit.

"Who the hell is...ahh fuck." Ty said, suddenly realizing what was going on.

Diego dropped his hand from Ty's throat while Jasper stared at him. The angry expression left his face. The minute Ty was free of his hand Char grabbed him while Peter placed the vampire in a head lock from behind. He was still relaxed though.

"What is your name?" Jasper asked, walking up to him.

My idiots he wants to kill. Unknown vampire? Let's make friends.

"Diego." He whispered.

"What do you mean this man stole your mate? He is human."

"Bree left me for him!" Diego responded, no longer relaxed. Jasper must have laid on the juice again because it didn't last long.

"He doesn't want Bree. He didn't even know what she was. She came on to him." Jasper reasoned.

"Doesn't matter. We were watching TV talking about marking each other. A damn basketball game was on. He was showboating on the court. She took one look at him and decided she wanted him I guess. Steve and Shelly left with her. She broke up with me by text.I'm her Mate and she left me a text!? What the hell?"

"Damn that does suck. But its a perfectly okay way to break up with someone by text. I broke up with Dan by text." I explained.

"You did that?" Peter asked.

"Hell yeah she did. It was cold blooded too." Ty added on. We have already had this discussion.

"Why didn't you just tell him to his face?" Jasper asked, no longer focused on the homicidal vampire in front of us.

"We weren't that serious. It wasn't a big deal. I was busy doing something." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was cold blooded too. She sent him a text that said 'if you are dating Bella Swan respond to this text.' Then another one that said 'not so fast Dan."

"Ty would you shut the fuck up already?"

"Damn. You are a bitch." Diego offered. Jasper roared and had Diego in the air by his neck. Damn right he did.

"Yeah. Want to call me any other names? Maybe if you were a little more of an ass she wouldn't have gotten bored and left." I offered.

"An ass?" he wheezed out.

"Yeah. Women don't always want a guy to kiss her ass. It gets old. You are talking about claiming her? What the fuck? Be a man and tell her. Now she left you. That isnt Ty's fault so back the fuck off."

"Where are you from? I don't know you. What coven are you from?" Jasper asked.

"We were created by vampires named Victoria and Riley to be part of some newborn army that was supposed to fight another coven all so Victoria could kill some pale teenage girl. We escaped. Steve, Shelly, Bree and I."

That caught my attention.

"What happened to the rest of the army?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Could you put me down? Please?" Jasper set him back on his feet and released his throat.

"Look I don't want your girl okay? We got no beef here." Ty calmly explained.

Diego looked sad. I glanced at Jasper but he didn't seem to be doing anything. At least he wasn't staring at him.

"I just want her back. I love her." he whispered.

"Maybe we can help." I offered.

All five looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? This could solve our problem with Ty. We just have to get Bree to take Diego back."

"Where is Bree?" Peter asked.

"I don't know at the moment. Her and Shelly and Steve are in the city though. I caught their scents."

"Okay. When she arrives to take Ty we will talk to her. Where are you staying?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm not staying anywhere." Diego responded.

"I'll take him to get a room, Jasper. That alright with you?"

"Yeah. I guess so. You call my mate anymore names and I stuff your dick down your throat, understand?"

Diego nodded. Ty looked disturbed.

"All right. Let's get back to the Casino." Jasper said and placed his arm around my shoulder. We walked and Jasper's phone went off.

"What the fuck does he want?" He sounded annoyed.

"Yeah Carlisle?"

Carlisle?

"Yeah Bella is with me. Where the hell else would she be? She is mine."

Okay, he may need to lay off that shit a little bit before he gets a text message.

"Yeah I am planning on eating her. Done it once already today. Tasted delicious." he winked at me. I shot the finger at him. Still I couldn't hold in my smile. Cocky is sexy on him.

"Yep. Did that too...yeah she's fine. A few bruises on her hips but went through it like a champ."

Okay, that's a bit embarrassing.

"Relax. She doesn't need a pelvic exam. I'm about to turn her and claim her anyway. Plus we got lots more fucking to do before that happens."

Jasper was quietly laughing.

"Jasper!" I mean I didn't care for Edward and Alice but Carlisle had never done anything to me.

"Yeah...I don't give a damn Carlisle. You turned him. Let him cry on your shoulder. He ain't my problem. He shows up in Vegas with half pint, I'm gonna be their problem though."

"Carlisle, I'm only gonna say this once. Get Emmett and Rose. Come down yourself. Whatever. If you don't want your children dead you better figure out some way of stopping them from coming to Vegas. Cause I'm in serious protect the mate mode right now. Some damn La Push wolves just had their hands on her and before I could kill them another...you know what? It doesn't even matter. What matters is Edward, Alice, Vegas equals dead. Nuthin personal Carlisle. You know I like you. But I'm in the killin mood right now."

"How do you think the La Push wolves found out? Edward told them. He is too scared to come down on his own."

"Fuck your treaty. You don't even live by those motherfuckers anymore. You think they are gonna doggy paddle overseas to get you? Damn Carlisle, show some fucking balls man!"

"Your right. That was uncalled for. But still Carlisle. You gotta admit sometimes you don't show that you got a pair."

"It's okay. You can work on that. Now the first thing you need to do is save your little boy from annihilation and pull him back to London with you and Esme."

"Hey Im just give you fair warning here because I like you. He shows up, he burns."

"Why does she want to talk to her?" Jasper suddenly looked serious.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I will give them privacy if you will."

"Okay." He reached the phone out to me.

"What?"

"Esme wants to talk to you. Alone. I'm goin by that high stakes poker table over there. Stay in my sight. Please?"

Damn it. He said please.

I nodded and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hold on Bella. I need to get a little farther away." I heard wind in the background. I guess she was running.

"Okay." Weird.

"What's up Esme?"

"You fucked Jasper?"

Whoa.

"Yeah..."

"How was he?"

What the fuck?

"What are you talking about?" I didn't really want to know.

"Bella I lived with him for 50 years. The man is sex on legs. How is he. In bed, or wherever you fucked him?"

Huh. Why not?

"He is amazing. Cocky but sweet. Dangerous. The things he can do with his tongue..."

"How big is his cock? Because it looked big. Not that you could tell by the way Alice dressed him. Is he 8?"

"I didn't measure of course but probably closer to ten. It was big. Hurt at first but I would never admit that to him. His ego is big enough."

"Damn it! I knew he had a big cock. I just knew it! What about his ass?"

"Cute, kinda small. Fits his hips well. I can honestly say that there is nothing about his body or what he does with it that I don't like."

"Fuck! I hate you. Has he told you where he is going to mark you? Alice was always annoyed that he didn't mark her."

"Yeah, Inside thigh. High up." I grinned.

"You mean right next to..?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"You lucky bitch. Anyway I will let you get back to gambling. Stick close to Jasper. It's no telling what Carlisle's idiot son will try to pull. You wouldn't believe the crying I have had to listen to this week."

"Okay. Talk to you later Esme."

I ended the call and walked up to where Jasper was sitting playing cards. Ty was playing as well and a half empty drink by him. Poor guy. He was taking it pretty well, all things considered.

I handed Jasper his phone.

"What the hell did she want?" He asked.

"She wanted to know if you were a good fuck."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. You were okay." I shrugged my shoulders and stood up to finally go to the slots.

He was up before I could take three steps.

"Cash me out Dealer. I have a challenge to accept. See if I cant get any better." He gave me that grin that makes my panties want to fall to my ankles. Glad I wasn't wearing any.

"Cash me out too."

Ty stood up and walked over.

"Now before you two get to sexin, me and shorty gonna get high. Lets head to the mansion."

We walked toward the private elevator. I noticed Peter had been at a table away from Jasper but flanking one side. Charlotte had been at a bar on the other side of Jasper. They were spread out. Jasper really was in protect the Mate mode. Maybe a trip to the hotel would do us some good.

In the elevator, Jasper's phone rang again.

"Son of a bitch! Is this a public number? Edward needs to stop passing out my info."

He handed me the phone. "It's from La Push. I bet it is for you." Jasper was getting annoyed.

I looked at caller ID. Yeah. It's for me.

"Whats up Jake?"

"What the hell are you doing Bella?"

I laughed.

"I'm being a bad, bad girl. Want to hear about it?"


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it.

Lemon ahead. You have been warned.

Chapter 8

BPOV

"Bella why are you with Jasper Cullen?"

"You probably shouldn't call him that Jake. He goes by his name. Whitlock."

"Fine Bella. What are you doing with Whitlock?"

"Everything I can think of Jake." I said in my best seductive voice.

"Bella..."

"Jacob..."

"This is ridiculous. What the hell are you doing? We risked our damn lives to save you from Laurent and you are going to betray us by going back to another damn vampire!"

We had continued walking while I was talking. We reached the room.I sat down on a very nice couch and Jasper brought me a drink. He then start rubbing my leg up my hem line.

Wait a minute.

"What?"

"What?"

"Did you just say you risked your lives to save me?"

"Yeah! We did!"

"There were like five of you guys! There was only one vampire! You were going to kill him anyway. By the way you guys didn't exactly rush out there!"

"What do you mean? We got him!"

"Yeah after he was like two feet in front of me. Then you guys come out all slow motion like, trying to be cool. He could have killed me fifty times if he wanted."

"You know Bella, you are a real ungrateful bitch."

"Yeah Jake? You're an arrogant, controlling, whiny bitch!"

"Jake who are you talking to?" I heard in the background.

"Who is that?"

"Uh...Paul."

"Paul get neutered? Because it sounded like a girl." I grinned.

"It's...dont worry about it. You are going to let hm turn you? You are! I cant believe this shit! Why do you have this fascination with being a vampire!"

"I don't. My fascination is with his body and if I don't turn I can't enjoy it to its fullest potential! Oh by the way, you sent Quil and Embry? You thought I was in danger so you sent fucking Quil? Why the hell didn't you come yourself since you like to tell me all the time what a fucking hero you are?"

"Bella! You can order weed through room service! Damn I love this fucking town!" Ty said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Who the hell was that?" Jake asked.

"That's my friend Ty." I told him.

"Is he a vampire?" He asked sarcastically. Oh damn. Jasper just slid his hand all the way up my dress. I just remembered again that I wasn't wearing panties. I looked around and saw Peter and Charlotte had gone, probably to a bed room. Ty was dialing room service and smiling.

"Bella you can get hookers here too! Good lookin hookers too, not those fifth ward crack head breezy's I told you about in Houston. Hell they got pictures on this pamphlet. Billy Bob! Order us up some women fool!"

"Bella!" Jake yelled.

Oh yeah.

"What Jake?" He was really starting to annoy the hell out of me. Jasper smirked. Damn that was hot.

"Who is Ty?"

"He's my big brother." I told him honestly.

"He's human?"

"Nope. He's a 6'4" black Irish leprechaun."

"Bella would you please cut it out? Why are you doing this? You're going to leave Charlie behind?"

"Yes. He will be fine. He has Leah and Seth now. Now tell me who the girl is Jakey." Oh damn. Yeah. His hand is there. I just let out a moan.

"You okay? What did he do?" Jake asked.

"Mmmmm, nothing. I have a stomach ache."

"Yeah I heard that stomach ache before." Ty mumbled. I shot the finger at him.

"Girl Jake?"

"Her name is Tara."

"Tara?" this was interesting.

"Yeah."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"You tell her you might imprint? Does she know your secret Jakey?" I smiled.

"She is my imprint..."

Hold the fuck up. Oh, this was too good.

"You imprinted?"

"That's what I said." He practically growled.

I broke down in laughter. Jasper even stopped using his fingers to part my thighs and his thumb to...

"What the hell Bella?"

"You fucking hypocrite!" I laughed "You gave me so much shit because I wouldn't date you. I told you that you would imprint one day and I wasn't putting up with that crap! What did you say? Oh no Bells. Never happen Bells. All I see is you Bells. We belong together Bells. That shit seem familiar to you? Because it was a broken record my senior year in high school." This was great!

"Look I can't control it."

"I know. That was why I didn't want a part of it."

"Bullshit! Even if it wasn't that you would have found some other reason to keep me in the friend zone!"

"You can't control what Jake? Imprinting on me?" I heard Tara ask in the background.

"Uh oh, somebody got some splainin to do." I sang.

"I wasn't talking about imprinting Tara. I'll be off in a bit. This is Pack business."

"Thought you can't lie to your imprint Jake?"

"Shut up Bella."

"Up yours fucker."

"You know what? Screw this. Enjoy being an undead bitch."

"Thank you. I will."

"Just know that this breaks the treaty."

Oh not this shit again.

"How fucking stupid are you?"

"What? It breaks the treaty. We see a Cullen..."

"Whoa. I'm not a Cullen. You see them you do what you want. But has it ever occurred to you that you guys spend more time worrying about the Cullens and your dumbass treaty than the actual vampires who show up on your land? I mean there are dangerous bitches out there Jake. I know. I plan to be one. But there you guys are. Oh is Carlisle coming? What if he makes someone feel better or kills a bunny on the wrong side of the line. Oh no! Let's stop chasing a vampire because a Cullen might step on our grass. Grow the fuck up. You can take your treaty and shove it up your furry ass. I ever see you, you best walk away or I will end you."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"I'll beat your ass then I am going to drive through La Push with a baseball bat and knock the mailboxes off the posts."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I did it in Arizona. I'll do it in La Push. Push me Jake. Go ahead. Push me."

Ty felt the need to speak. "By the way Bella, I looked it up and that shit is a federal offense. You told me it wasn't. But it was. Just thought you should know that. You want a hit of this while we wait for the good stuff?"

"Thanks Ty." I took the roach from him. Jasper walked up and sat a drink down next to me on the end table.

"So you do drugs now Bella? Is that what is wrong with you?"

"Who is Bella, Jake?" Tara asked.

"Nobody." he responded.

"Oh you are going to regret that Jake. I'm thinking of a few calls telling her you're my baby's daddy. What do you think?"

"Fuck you Bella." He whispered.

"To answer your question, I like to smoke the occasional blunt every now and then. I know for a fact you guys pass that pipe around amongst yourselves so don't judge me."

"We do not smoke marijuana!" He whispered sharply.

"Wasn't the pipe I was talking about Jake." I grinned. Jasper laughed loudly.

"Look, is there anything I can say or do to change your mind?"

"Nope."

"You know you are basically killing yourself, right?"

God, what an asshole. Great abs but such a boy scout asshole

"Yeah, I'm killing myself. I'll have a perfect body and won't even have to work out. I'll have a hot ass mate, super strength, fast as hell, won't need to breath or eat so I can have sex for days or even months without stopping and I'm rich. I'm gonna be dead as hell."

"Fine. I'll try to be there for Charlie while he grieves over his dead daughter whose body will never be found."

"Yeah we all know how Charlie grieves. Sue should keep a close eye on him. You might want to watch Tara too."

"That's not funny Bells!"

"Wasn't joking Jake. You know and I know he was having an affair with Sue while Harry was alive, Why does everybody act like it didn't happen?"

"There is no proof of that."

"Yeah. Only common fucking sense. Look I have to get drunk and high, laid and then go gamble some more. I already won $37 grand tonight. I'm on a hot streak. Because of double O dumbass that you sent, I still haven't hit the slots. So call your doggies back home before they get hurt and have a nice time with your imprint Jake."

"We ever see you again Bells, we will destroy you."

"I ever see you Jake and you try to destroy me, I will kill you, your friends, your friends friends, your pets, burn down your houses, and knock every mailbox in La Push off their posts."

"Bella!" Ty said. He raised an eyebrow. Oh yeah. Now I remember.

"And we are stealing your city limit sign. Consider that bitch hanging in my bedroom. You have been warned." I ended the call, took another puff and passed the shit back to Ty.

The doorbell rang and the butler walked in. Holy shit. I thought Ty was kidding. That is a big bowl.

Jasper POV

"Major, you havin fun?" Peter asked, grinning.

"I've had worse times. That's for damn sure." I replied. I was watching Bella and Charlotte shake their asses while Ty...Ty, Ty, Ty.

He was on top of the marble table in his boxers. His wig was on backwards and he looked like a Jamaican Cousin It. Rap Music was blaring in the background. It was amazing he was standing. He and Bella had consumed a lot of alcohol. At least Bella was eating now. She ordered a case of Twinkies and hour ago. Damn her ass looked good. She had changed into cutoffs and one of Char's barely there, skin tight half tees. She had on my cowboy hat. She was licking a Twinkie. I was...she had my attention.

Great. Now Ty was rapping along with the music again and pretending to spank an imaginary person in front of him.

"To add to my collection, the selection  
Symbolizes dope, take a toke, but don't choke  
If ya' do, ya' have no clue  
O' what me and my homey Snoop Dogg came to do

It's like this and like that and like that and uh  
It's like that and like this and like that and uh  
It's like this, than who gives a fuck about those?  
So jus' chill, 'til the next episode "

"He not bad." Peter mentioned.

"How the fuck would you know?" I asked.

"I listen to Dre and Snoop Dog." he explained casually.

"You do?!"

"Yeah. Its good stuff!"

Judging by the way Bella was dancing I have to admit this music had its merits.

Oh damn. Now Bella and Char were rubbing their asses against each other. Now their fronts. Yeah. Those two were gonna get along just fine.

"That's my girls! Make it happen! Share the love!" Ty yelled, still dancing in his boxers on top of the table while pretending to fuck a girl from behind. Least that's what I think he was doing.

"Stop!" Bella suddenly yelled.

Peter turned the music off quickly.

"What time is it?" she asked. She was worried about something.

"4:30 AM darlin." I felt the need to include the AM. She probably didn't know right now.

"Ty?"

"On it girl." Ty took his wig off and walked to the hotel phone.

"What are you doin?" I asked.

"Need to make a phone call." he muttered.

"Don't use the hotel phone. Use Peter's or mine."

"Alright Jasper."

Wow,

"You called me by my name." I grinned. Guess he was startin to come around.

"Not really. I have a list of redneck names to call you. Jasper was next on the list. Give me your phone bro."

I handed him the phone curious to see where he was going with this.. Bella was laughing and then shushing him and then laughing again.

"Be quiet Bella. Hehehe. No seriously. Be quiet." Ty told Bella, then started giggling again.

Peter, Char and I all shut up and listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?"

Sounded like...Charlie Swan?

"Newton? Where my shit at bro?"

"You got the wrong number." Charlie sounded sleepy.

"Bullshit Mike. I ain't playin this shit. You said you would have ten kilos behind this dumbass hillbilly store of yours right now. I got the cash. Now I am tired of waiting."

"Who the hell is this?!"

"Who the hell is this? Mike Newton? You Mike right? Or are you his pops? You the guy in charge of transport and delivery?"

"No...who the hell is this?"

"No names. That was the deal. You said the coke would be in the coolers right? Where the hell your dumbass son at? He needs to get his ass down here. I'm a business man and time is money."

"Son, I am the chief of police!"

"No you aren't!" Ty nearly giggled again. Bella was biting her fist to keep from laughing.

"Yeah. I am."

"Mike said the chief of police in Forks was a backwater idiot that didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. That you?"

"Mike Newton?"

"Yeah. Skinny little boring ass white boy."

"Who...is...this?"

"This Leroy. Leroy Brown."

"Leroy Brown?"

"Yeah. Leroy Brown. Baddest man in the whole damn town. You really 5.0?"

"Yes. I am."

"All right. Cool. I got to get the fuck out of here before you drag your ass out of bed, grab the one bullet you got and shoot yourself in the foot tryin to arrest me. Have a good night Pops."

Ty hung up the phone fell on the floor and began laughing hysterically. Bella fell down beside him, doing the same. Peter was even laughing. Char was looking at Bella...yeah. Those two were gonna get along.

They finally stopped and stood up.

"Okay." Bella said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Jasper come help me shower and get dressed. It's time for round two of gambling."

"I think I can handle that darlin." But I was fuckin her was for damn sure.

"Char would you order some food for these two?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you two want?"

"Shit I want a big ass ribeye with a couple loaded baked potatoes and a stack of pancakes." Ty answered.

"You are really an athlete?" I asked.

"Not today. Today I'm a pimp, Hayseed. And a pimp needs to eat. Pimpin ain't easy...nah I'm just kiddin. Pimpin easy as fuck. Ain't that right Bella? Bella be runnin girls in and out of ASU."

"Damn straight. Pimpin is easy." Bella slurred. Definitely need to get food in her.

"What about you, Bella?" Char asked.

"Fried chicken breast, onion rings, Casear salad, 4 dinner rolls with butter...oh and a Egg white Omelet. Got to watch the figure. Need the protein."

I swooped Bella up in my arms and carried her to our room where my surprise waited for her.

"What the hell is that? Is that a spanking bench? You gonna let me spank you God of War?" She was laughing again. I was about to put an end to her laughter. I walked her over and laid her on the massage table placing her face first into the head rest. I ripped her clothes off with my teeth.

"Damn." she breathed out.

I walked to the oil warmer and dipped my hands in. Then I poured a little oil down her spine. She gasped. But laid her arms on her side. Time to have a little fun.

BPOV

Oh shit. Jaspers hands were gliding over my back with just the right amount of pressure. He started rubbing my shoulder. Between the pot and the alcohol and his hands I was soaking this table. Oh damn. His hands just slid to my ass. Now down my legs. So slow. He wrapped his whole hand around my ankles. Oh fuck. Now his hands were massaging the soles of my feet. I started to moan.

He hit some point on my feet and I damn near came. Then I felt my lust rise even more. Oh Jasper. Playing with me. I started shaking on the table. He ran his hand back up the back of my legs and reached my ass. He slid his hands between my legs. Oh lord he slipped two fingers in. Oh boy. Okay. You can handle...

"Fuck!" I screamed as the orgasm hit me like a damn freight train. Before Jasper I always had to get myself off. It was so strange for someone to do that for me. To drive me crazy. Now he was rubbing between my cheeks again. Holy was back to my back. Now my neck. I don't know how long this went on. I was putty in his hands. I wanted to pass out I was so relaxed but I didn't want to miss the sensation. Then he gently rolled me over. Damn. There he was. He smiled. He had something in his hand. Looked like black silk.

"Lift your head, baby." He whispered.

I was able to get it up about an inch. He placed what I now figured out was a blindfold over my eyes and everything went dark. But I could feel. Oh yes. His slippery cool hands were rubbing my tits. Oh damn he was rubbing the oil into my nipples to the point I thought they would burst. I felt him step away for the briefest of seconds and then warm oil poured on my stomach. I took a deep breath and it pooled between my ribs near my belly button. It tickled. Then his hands were gliding all over me. My legs, my feet again. He avoided my pussy. It was starting to drive me crazy. He would glide so close and then go to my hips. His tongue licked my nipples. Then his lips were on mine. I opened my mouth. I couldn't have put up much of a fight if I wanted to.

He continued to rub me, changing pressures. He massaged behind my ears. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Bella, do you want me to make love to you, or fuck you?" He whispered in my ear.

"Make love to me." I whispered back. He parted my thighs and pulled my blindfold off. His face was above me. Damn if he wasn't gorgeous. There was a time when I was a stupid kid that I would have thought I wasn't good enough for him. That time had long passed. If he wanted me I was damn sure going to take advantage.

"Don't move. Let me do everything."

I felt his cock at my entrance. He was teasing me. Still I didn't move. He moved a hand between my legs. Then he started playing with the landing strip I had there.

"This is coming off later. I want you bare. I will shave you before I turn you. You won't be able to move. You trust me around a razor Bella? You trust me running a razor over your body?"

"Uh huh." I whimpered.

"You know what happens if I cut you by accident right?"

"Uh huh." I tried to nod but couldn't. The tip of his cock was rubbing my clit.

"Good. You know why you trust me?"

"Uh uh." I was reduced to making sounds.

"Because you are my Mate and my Mate isn't scared of a damn thing. I will love you for eternity. Do you understand that?"

"Uh huh." Please fuck me already.

"You gonna love me for eternity?"

"Uh huh." Any time now.

"How bad do you want it right now?"

I couldn't think of a sound to make to let him know so I grabbed his head and brought my lips to his. He entered me at the same time.

I lay there forever. At least that is what it seemed like. I didn't move which was driving me crazy. He propped himself with one arm and the other massaged my belly and breasts. I enjoyed the feel of his cock sliding in and out of me. He wasn't as cool there. That son of a bitch was going to be so hot when I turned. I had small orgasms shaking my body. I absently wondered when it would become to much for him and I felt his hard teeth on my neck. I wondered what he would do to me while I was turning. Where he would touch me. If I would notice it. It was a stupid thought. I couldn't imagine not feeling his touch no matter the pain. I felt him tighten up and he came. That set me off. I couldn't move much, so I lay there and let the sensation flow like waves through my body. I felt him splashing in me and on me. I didn't give a damn. He picked up my limp body and took me to a large marble tub. He turned the faucet and it immediately began filling. The steam rising up would put me right out.

Then he stepped in cradling me in his arms and began washing me. Oh damn. I must have fallen asleep, because I felt myself back on the bed. He was dressing me. My eyes opened.

"Char is heating up your food. Lets get you fed. Then you can sleep a couple more hours and we can hit the casino again." he smiled.

I nodded. I tried to stand and my legs nearly gave way. He pulled me into him and the two of us walked into the living area. Ty was passed out on the couch, a half eaten plate of pancakes in front of him.

I remember eating. Then I was out again. I woke up in my comfy bed with Char sitting next to me.

"How do you feel?"

I felt... "great." I asnwered honestly.

"Good."

"What time is it?"

"9:30 AM. Time to get up and hit the Casino floor again. Wouldn't want to sleep away your last day as a human would you?"

No. I definitely wouldn't want to do that. It was time for more fun. And breakfast, definitely breakfast.

Ty POV

Damn that was a fucked up night. I mean that shit was a damn time now! I felt refreshed after my little nap. Time to get busy. I had to wear this stupid ass wig again. Bo Duke insisted.

I was down 5 large at this table. It was time for my luck to change. I needed to get some air, straighten this fucking wig and get a drink. My buzz went down in flames to those pancakes. I looked over to check on shortie. She was smiling big, sittin at a black jack table while her new man rubbed her shoulders. I hope that fucker knows how lucky he is.

I was gonna miss her. But I figure I would stay in school another year instead of going to the draft. That would give Vampirella enough time to get her vampire shit together and she can be my agent, slash bodyguard. Ain't like she is gonna go back to school. She was smart enough already to handle this stuff. Besides she can't fuck or drink blood all the time.

Yeah. She probably could. But she gonna take a break from that shit and be my agent.

I was heading to the bathroom when I saw her. Damn.

That bitch was fine. Starin right at me too. Ready to take a ride on the Ty train. I walked up closer and she smiled. I smiled. Then I got real close.

Pale ass skin. Check. Golden beautiful eyes, check. Body to kill for? Check. This bitch was a vampire.

"Hi, whats your name?"

"T...Tyrone. I mean Ed...no Ty. Fuck it. My name it Tyrone Gavin. Let's keep that shit on the down low though, okay?"

"My name is Irina. I like your hair. My old boyfriend had dreadlocks."

"Oh...uh this a wig. Shaved head underneath. Sorry." Why am I apologizing to hot vampire?

"That's okay. A smooth head can be sexy." she purred.

"Irina what the fuck are you doin here? Edward send you?"

Damn Jasper was behind me quick. I turned and noticed that Peter had taken his place right behind Bella. It's like she is the president and got the secret service surrounding her.

"No, Edward didn't send me. I heard about the little girlfriend exchange. Tanya is loving it." Irina smiled.

"Then why are you here?"

"I have been watching those dogs who killed Laurent. Two came here. I'm looking for them."

"They left. Besides that French Jamaican ass tried to kill Bella. If he had, I would have found out and burned your whole damn family. You had better be glad those dumbass dogs got to him first."

"Yes, will he was my boyfriend...How old are you Ty?"

"Uh...19. Bout to be 20."

"You look older. I'm guessing since you are hanging out with Jasper you know what I am?"

"Yeah. You a fine ass vampire." Damn this girl was something. To damn bad fucking vampire girls is hazardous to your dick.

"You ever made love to a vampire before Ty?"

"Irina..."

"Shut up Jasper."

"Yeah, shut up Billy Bob. Let the players play. Go back to your girl. She been out of your sight for thirty seconds. You gotta be gettin anxious."

"Fine. Your funeral." Jasper said and walked his white ass off.

"He is just kidding. I would never harm a human. My family only drinks..."

"Yeah animal blood. Problem is I can be an animal at times." I winked. I got to be one stupid motherfucker. Fuck it. Ya gotta go, ya gotta go.

"To answer your question Irina, I don't know if makin love would be the correct term for what went down but I did give a vampire a ride on the t train. Unfortunately she is stalkin my ass right now, thinkin she got some claim on me."

"I see. Well that won't do. No...I don't think she can claim you." she was smilin like she had a secret. I got to get away from her.

"So, you want to hang out? Gamble a little? Get to know one another? Go back to my room later and take off that wig and...other things?" She asked.

This girl had an eye for the brothers. Her old boyfriend had dreads? Yeah...I got to get away from her. I got to...

"Hell yeah we can hang girl. Let's get a move on and make it rain in this bitch."

Damn, I'm a dumb motherfucker.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it

Chapter 9

BPOV

"Jasper, who is that with Ty?"

"Irina. Denali coven. Carlisle's "cousins" in Alaska."

"What is she doing with him?"

"Tryin to fuck him."

Fuck. Damn it Ty.

"Cash me out dealer." I stood up and Jasper grabbed my arm.

I looked at his hand and then looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

He let go of my arm.

"Apologies darlin. Its just that Irina there seems to be in a bit of heat at the moment."

"Just checking on him Jasper." I raised my hands and then proceeded to my friend who was about to be dumb again. I get me. I don't give a damn if Jasper bites me. But Ty...he has never said he wanted this. Never even hinted at it. But he would fuck her. Its kind of the stupid shit he does.

I walked over and heard Jasper walking behind me. I stopped, turned and raised my damn eyebrow at him again, silently asking where the hell he thought he was going. He threw up his hands and backed up.

I glanced to my side walking across the Casino floor and saw Peter thirty feet away. A quick look to the other side showed Charlotte shadowing me. I feel like the damn President. Secret Service following me everywhere.

I know he is feeling a bit protective right now because he is close to turning me. But he better not make this shit a habit or the God of War is going to meet the Queen Bitch from of Hell.

Ty was laughing. She was laughing. She ran her hand up his forearm.

"Ty!"

He turned and looked at me.

"Hey shortie. This lovely lady is Irina."

Irina smiled but her eyes never left Ty.

"Pleasure Irina. Ty, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"What? Oh yeah...I'll be right back beautiful." Ty pulled his eyes away and followed me. We walked to the other side of the casino for privacy. I checked and it was all clear...nope. There is Peter. Fuck it.

"What are you doing?"

"I know you of all people ain't bout to give me shit Swan."

"Hey. You do what you want to do. But that time you fucked that girl who stole your wallet after I told you she looked shady? You told me if I ever saw you about to do something stupid to stop you and make you think about it first. This is me stopping you and making you think about it. You want to risk your dick fucking a vampire...again...I got no problem with it. That's you. Knock yourself out. But you need to remember what got you here in the first place. You are playing with fire. Difference between you and me is I don't care if I get burned. Hell I plan to get burned up. You though? You got more to lose than I do. All I am saying is think about it. You fuck her there is a chance she will..."

"What? Drink my blood?" Ty asked seriously.

"Maybe. But she will more likely turn you. You need to think about that Ty. That's all I'm saying. You want to screw around with her, then come to terms with the possible consequences. Now I am going back to my consequence. You have fun. You look very nice by the way."

I walked back to Jasper.

"Everything said that needed to get said?"

"Yep."

"You care if he does Irina? You jealous?"

Yeah. He went there. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"Nope. Apparently you are though." I pointed out.

I expected him to deny it. Instead he surprised me like he always does.

"Your damn right, I'm a jealous man." He whispered in my ear. "Don't ever forget it." I just got a shiver. Asshole. He was my asshole now though and I was keeping him.

I kissed him on the cheek and sat back at my table. Time for Momma to get her groove back on. The dealer gave me a Jack and 6 of spades. Fuck it. Jasper is rich. Guess that makes me rich too.

"Hit me."

Ty POV

Three things I was absolutely sure of. One, this bitch was into brothers. Two, she had great fucking tits and her ass was lookin real good under that tight ass dress. This wasn't no 16 year old. Nah that ass needed to be spanked. And three, I was gonna fuck the shit out of her. I didn't know how yet. I would say very carefully, but the way she lookin at me, this wasn't gonna be soft and smooth at all. Shortie's death wish must be rubbing off.

Still though. I didn't know what to expect with that Bree chick. I knew what I was gettin into now. I'm gonna do some experimenting to help our two species understand each other more. Yeah that's it. Its like I'm doing a duty to mankind. God put her here because he knew Tyrone Gavin was the one man who could pull this off. I had to play it cool though. Romance her.

"Girl, you fine as hell. You wanna head back to my room?" Women find the straight forward approach romantic in my experience.

"Maybe. But I like you. You have spirit. I think I will get to know you a bit. You are special. I can feel it."

Oh. She was lookin at me all sketchy. Still it was kinda hot.

"That's cool. Whatever you want darlin." I could handle this.

"Of course we could get to know each other in another Casino? Perhaps have more privacy?"she suggested. Yeah. Not gonna happen.

"Look you want to, we can party our ass tomorrow and I can hold off my flight for a day. We still got to get my stalker back with her man. But today I gotta spend with my girl over there."

"Jasper's mate? Why do you need to be around her?"

"Her name is Bella. She ain't nobody's anything except my little sister. I won't be seein her for a while after today. I'm damn sure ain't wastin no time. You want to hang with me that means we are stickin with her. You want to go elsewhere I understand. I hope we can meet again."

"Loyal and strong. I like that. You are an exceptional man Tyrone Gavin. I think I will stay with you and Bella. I am definitely intrigued. I feel drawn to you."

"Oh I get that a lot. Its the pheromones a great athlete like myself gives off. Don't sweat it honey. Let's go play a little black jack. I need a drink."

BPOV

Jasper led me to the hotel restaurant. We sat in a booth in the back.

"So?" I asked. He had led me here without a word.

"How are you doin Bella?" he asked.

"Fine Jasper. Having a great time."

"You want to wait?"

What the fuck?

"Excuse me?"

"Changin you..."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Why the hell are you asking me that?" Was he changing his mind?

"Stop worrying. I can feel the tension and I don't even need my gift. I'm never letting you go.. but I recognize you don't...I mean we haven't had a lot of time for you to get to know me on a personal level. If you want to take more time...I understand. I realize I have been kinda tellin you that it was going to happen. But I want you to love me Bella. Not just want me. I'm plannin on forever with you girl. I'm going to mark you and make you mine forever. I don't want to rush you."

"Jasper don't turn into a girl on me now. What about you? You want to wait? Find out if you really want me?" I asked, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"No. I want you yesterday." he answered without hesitation.

"Why? You don't know me on a personal level."

"I've watched you for two years and read every emotion you have. I believe emotions can tell more about a person than a voice can. A voice can lie. Emotions don't. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have given you space. I want you. I've been in love with you way before Alice and I split. I saw somethin in you even before Edward left you...but there is something I need to tell you."

"Okay..."

"I don't lose control. Ever. That night I attacked you..."

"Jasper it's okay."

"I did it on purpose."

Oh.

Okay.

"Uh."

He didn't say anything.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not." He finally spoke.

"You...you tried to kill me on purpose?" I whispered.

"No. If I had wanted you dead, there wasn't a vampire in that house or all of them together that could have stopped me. I just needed it to look like I tried to kill you. I knew Edward would feel responsible. He would leave you for your own protection. He never could read my thoughts. I was good at hidin them. The fool never realized that you didn't mind the danger. The danger turned you on. I felt your subtle spikes of lust when someone brought up the possibility of you being dinner. Rose did it often enough. Edward...Edward never got you. He couldn't hear your thoughts. I could feel your emotions though. I knew what you had in you. You would never have been happy with that kid. I decided then and there that if I couldn't have you I would get us all out of your life. You were becoming someone else around him and Alice. Same way Alice tried to turn me into something else. If I let it go on they would have broken your spirit. He would have kept you human and weak until you died of old age. I would not stand for that."

"You wanted me then?" I whispered.

"Yep. I saw it in you. When we came back I was curious to see what you had become. To see if I was right. I was. You came into yourself with him gone. I kept Alice angry enough to make her think it was her idea to leave me. I wanted you. But by that point I also realized I had loved you. So I stepped back. Peter told me it would happen. Peter gets feelings sometimes. He knows things for no reason at times. He doesn't have visions of the future like Alice. It's hard to explain. But I still tried to fight it. Figure you would have moved on. When Alice called me, it was like fate slapping me in the face. A wake up call. Now I can't leave you. But I always want to be completely honest with you Bella. That's why I'm telling you now. You tell me to leave I will get up and walk out. For a while. But I will be back."

Damn.

I quite frankly didn't know how to take this.

"Did you manipulate Edward's guilt to get him to leave me?"

"Didn't have to. He felt guilty every minute he was with you. All he needed was someone to pull the trigger. My staged attack on you was me pulling the trigger."

"Could you give me a minute?"

He nodded. I stood up and walked through the casino floor. I kept going to the private elevator. I walked in and punched our floor number. I was kind of in a daze here.

Finally I sat down on the couch and thought about what he just told me.

He manipulated the entire situation because he thought I could do better than Edward.

He was right about that.

But he did it because he wanted me for himself.

Okay. But...

I stood up and walked back to the elevator. Walked across the casino floor to the restaurant. He was still in the back booth.

"Did you know Laurent was coming after me?"

"No. I tracked Victoria but she went so far west I didn't figure she would be a problem. When I killed James I never saw a mark on him. They weren't linked. I never figured on her having the balls to go to Alaska and asking Laurent for help. I made a mistake there."

Okay.

"I'll be right back."

This time I walked out to the pool. I sat on a lawn chair and leaned back.

That motherfucker manipulated my life because he wanted me.

Of course he saved me from being manipulated forever by Alice and Edward. Trying to change me into something I'm not. At least he accepts me. He may have manipulated my life but he didn't manipulate me. Right? Was I any better? I hung around a group of vampires because I liked the danger.

But still.

He attacked me, to push Edward over the edge of where he already was. Edward would have found a reason to leave me eventually. He always said he didn't want to change me. He never would have.

Jasper did what he did because he wanted me. Edward left me because he was too scared to take me. Jasper was right. I never would have been happy with a boy like that. Fuck it.

Jasper has been in my dreams since he looked in my eyes in the parking lot and grinned that evil grin towards me.

He has been on my mind and in my body for the past two days and three states.

It really didn't matter if I was angry or not. When I saw him crippling that football player at the boat docks, he rode back into my life like a damn hurricane and swept me away. I fell in love with him the moment I laid eyes on that blonde hair underneath that beat up old cowboy hat. I wanted him.I was going to fucking take him. He was taking me. It was happening tonight. It's time we put this shit behind us and embraced our future.

I walked back inside, into the restaurant, to the back booth where he was still sitting.

"I'm pissed at you. What you did was absolute bullshit. You manipulated my life because of what you thought was right. Just like Edward did. I should walk out of here and never see you again. I would too. But I have a problem.I want you. I like to get what I want. I am in love with you probably. Probably have been for a long time. Tonight you are going to bite me. In three days when I wake up from Hell I am going to bite you back. Its time we quit pretending. You know you won't let me go and I won't let you go. So we are going to do this and get started on our fucking happily ever after. You got a problem with any of that?"

He finally smiled.

"Nah darlin. I'm good."

"Good. but if you ever try to manipulate me again, I will kill you and we will go to hell together. You better be completely honest with me from this point on. This is your one free pass.. You better swear or you can go right back to the pixie."

"You wouldnt let me go back darlin." he smirked.

"Never said I would let you take your cock with you." I winked.

"I swear Bella." he said seriously.

I noticed it was getting dark outside . I walked onto the Casino floor. Ty turned and winked at me. Irina was on him like a second skin. I would miss him so much. But I would see him again. Just would have to get the whole blood lust thing under control. Then I could have him back. Nobody else, but I could have him at least. That was something. It was a lot.

"Jasper, what about Ty? Where is Bree?"

"Don't know. Figure she would have shown up by now. I'll keep him safe. Diego will take her when we can find her. He can claim her and that will be it."

"How long are we going to stay in Vegas?"

"The suite is sound proof. You are going to complete the change there. We will feed you, get you used to dressin yourself, picking things up, feed you some more, feed you a lot. There are plenty of people Vegas won't miss. Peter figured out how to come in through the roof and avoid the security cameras. We will start to take you out through the roof if you have half way decent control over your bloodlust. When we have you calm enough we will slip out at night and move to a different location. I don't know where yet. Somewhere you can feed but still be somewhat isolated. Peter and I have a few locations around. We will just choose one."

"Why not change me in one of those locations? Why here where we are surrounded?"

"Cause darlin, what better place to be reborn than La Vegas?" he grinned.

"So, I'm guessing you aren't going to be walking deer into this suite?" I asked, excited and disturbed by the fact that I was excited.

"Nope. That gonna be a problem?" I couldn't read his face. Maybe he just wanted to know. I already knew. I told him once. If I was going to be a vampire I was going to act like it.

"You set em up and I'll knock em down lover. Just keep Ty away. In case this Bree situation takes longer."

"Alright."

"I'm serious. I would never forgive myself or you if I killed him. Others I'm good with. Not him."

"I understand darlin. Never let it happen."

"I know. I trust you Jasper. Despite the fact that you were a manipulative ass. I'm giving everything I have to this. You better be good to me."

"I'll make sure you never regret it, Bella."

I saw sincerity in his eyes. I didn't ask for much. That look was all I needed.

"You want to walk the Strip with me?" I asked.

"You think I would let you go alone?"

"No. Probably not. It's okay. I don't want to be alone."

Not anymore. I wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

Jasper POV

Bella was having a great time taking in the sites. We had gone to Harrahs. Ty, Irina, and Peter and Char were with us hitting every casino we could for an hour at least. Diego was in the alleys and rooftop following us. Peter thought Bree would make her move, especially seeing Ty with another female vampire. Since Irina had taken interest in him and seemed to have gotten over her devasting heartbreak over Laurent in less time than it took Charlie and Sue to hop into bed together, I figured he wouldnt be flying out tonight. I changed his flight to tomorrow night, provided he stay with Irina. Irina discreetly told me that she would take care of his travel arrangements and for me to drop it. I had a bad feeling about this. Bella did too, but she told me to not interfere. She had warned him and he was an adult. She didn't like to manipulate other's lives. She shot me a pointed look when she said it. I get it. I fucked up. Least I was honest about it.

I would do it all over though. I told her I wasn't sorry but I wouldn't do it again. I meant both. I did manipulate her life. But I'll be damned if she was going to fall for that pussy. With me or without me, the girl had too much spirit to go down like that.

I noticed that Bella had stopped drinking. Ty had a couple of drinks but both were sober.

"You not in the mood to get drunk darlin?"

"Nope. I have two hours of life left. I am going into this with wide eyes. I don't need to be drunk or high or anything else. I'm going to experience more pain than I ever could imagine. I am going to fully enjoy the experience before hand."

I looked at my watch. We agreed on midnight. But I needed time to prepare her first. Peter being the good friend that he is, had arranged the bedroom. He and Charlotte would stay in the suite while she changed guarding the door to our bedroom. Because no one would be coming into that bedroom while my Mate was vunerable. They knew how I would be. There are certain times I lose myself to the demon. This would be one of them. We hit Hard Rock for a round of poker. Bella won $6000. Ty lost $4000. Ty was sticking closer to Bella as the hours rolled on. Irina was sticking closer to Ty. Peter and Char were constantly watching the surrounding areas for Bree. Diego. Who gave a fuck where he was. Part of me was tempted to kill them all and be done with it. But I wasn't that much of a bastard.

I checked the feelings of those around me. Ty was equal parts turned on by Irina and scared as hell for Bella. Peter was alert and anxious. He knew a new member of our coven was coming and he was feeling protective. Charlotte was feeling alert as well. She was also feeling a slight bit of lust for Bella. I knew that about her for a while. She was picky. But it was what it was. I hope that didn't become a problem. If Bella wasn't into...Char would never force herself on any girl anyway. It wouldn't be a problem. Vampires by nature, perhaps especially so for females, were very sensual. It was the way of our kind. Vampires never cheated on their mates but it was not uncommon for some of the same sex to have fun wiht each other. Liam, Siobhan and Maggie have been having a three way for one hundred years, since none of them actually claimed each other. It was out nature. Sex and Carlisle and his family desperately tried to suppress. It was stupid. I had supressed my vampiric nature for too long. I would have continued suppressing for Bella. But she didn't want that. She would be all vampire. She was built for it, mentally, emotionally and physically. Bella was never close to any humans other than the large black man that was currently with us. A part of me wondered if subconsciously she always saw them as potential food.

Yeah she probably did.

I looked at my watch. 11:15. I looked up and Bella was staring at me. She nodded her head. It was time to prepare.

We reached the suite twenty minutes later. Bella hugged Ty. Bree never had shown up. Diego must have gone back to his room. Either that or he was still searching for her.

Ty told Bella he loved her. She told him the same. He turned and walked away. Irina had insisted he stay in her room for his own protection. She told him I would be particularly protective and may kill anyone not of my coven who came in. It wasn't true. I would only kill if someone tried to come into the bedroom. She would be naked, because I wanted her to be, tied to the bed to not hurt herself, and in extreme pain. It would be the last time she would be vunerable. My protective senses would be in overdrive.

Plus Irina wanted to fuck him. Hope she didn't break his dick permanently. He was starting to grow on me.

"You better be good to her you slack jawed fucking yokel."

I hope she broke his dick permanently.

Bella and I were finally alone in our bedroom. She hadn't said a word since she said goodbye to Ty. Her eyes were misty but it was only because she would miss him. She finally sniffed, wiped her eyes and turned towards me.

No words were said. She had never actually said I love you. She told me she had probably been in love with me for a while. She probably loved me. Words could lie or not tell the whole truth. Emotions never could. I felt love from her.

I walked over to her and she raised her arms. I slid my hands from her thighs up, pulling her black dress along with my hands, letting my hands trace her body. Charlotte had prepared her bath while she said goodbye. I walked her over and she sat down in the steaming water. I slid in opposite from her. Sliding my feet under her ass.

"Place you legs on the side of the tub." I instructed her. Her wet feet were on either side of her. She moved down placing her ass on my thighs and holding herself out of the water by her arms. I was distracted by the water glistening off her firm breasts and the subtle short breaths she took to try to control her excitement. I had become very acquainted with her tendencies over the past two days. I knew how her body reacted. I leaned my legs up a bit bringin her pussy out of the water. She leaned back a little deeper, her dark hair soaking in the water. She closed her eyes and waited.

I lathered her and took the razor, gently gliding her mound. She gasped at the touch of the steel. Her body tensed but it wasn't from fear. I shaved her until she was completely bare. She moaned while I rubbed my hands over her to makes sure I didn't miss a spot. Satisfied I took her left leg and placed her foot on my shoulder. I began shaving her legs. I finished one and moved on to the next, never nicking her once. I shaved under her arms. I shaved her arms. I shaved any trace of body hair on her body below her neck. I ran my hands over her body savoring every inch of her smooth pale skin. Finally it was done. Bella took a moment to regain her breath. Her abdomen had been the only part she moved during the whole process. Her rapid breaths making her midsection rise and fall. I helped her relax and then we both stepped out. We dried each other and I walked her to her death bed. She took a look at the leather straps padded in soft fur. She raised an eyebrow towards me and I shrugged my shoulders. I had been planning this for a while in the back of my mind.

"Don't get used to having me tied up, cowboy." she smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it darlin."

"So this is just for my safety?"

"Nope. Its also cause I would love to see you strapped down naked in bed. It will probably be my last chance." I promised I wouldn't lie to her.

"Hell, you could have said you wanted that earlier, Jasper. I would have let you."

Damn it.

Despite her bravado I could hear her heart racing. She lay down on the bed and I lay on top of her. No massages this time. I reached between her legs and was not surprised to find she was soaking wet. My demon was rising to the surface. I had to control that shit. Just for a bit. She spread her legs, feet on the mattress. I entered her and started moving slowly. I kissed her soft lips and just barely pulled her bottom lip with my teeth. She licked my lips and I opened my mouth to allow her tongue to enter.

I started moving faster. She moaned louder. This was not going to last long. I wanted to be inside her when I bit her. She started shaking.

"Jasper, I'm about to come. Please..."

Her hips began slamming into mine. I held steady and didn't move while she fucked me from below and took the lead. Her hands were on my shoulders. Now her feet came off the mattress. I felt them wrapping around my ass. Then it happened.

She came hard and I bit into her neck right into her carotid vein. Her blood began immediately flowing into my mouth. The taste was amazing. Bella gasped. Her body went rigid. She wasn't moving. Her hands grabbed the back of my head and she pulled herself up on my causing me to clamp down harder.

"Damn I love you. Take it. It's yours. Always has been." She whispered. I could have drank her forever. But I wanted her forever more than I wanted her blood. I took my mouth off her neck and licked her wound, sealing it with venom. Her legs fell from my back. Her arms fell from my head. I gently lowered her to the mattress. She began squirming as the venom rushed into her body. I quickly strapped her down and prepared to defend her for the next 72 or so hours. I was concerned that she was so quiet.

Then she let out a blood curdling scream. She pulled against the straps so hard, I wondered briefly if they would be strong enough to hold. Within a minute her scream turned into moans. I watched her body glistening in sweat. I would caress her naked body as she turned, but I would not make love to her again until she woke. Despite how sexy she looked. I tried to send her as much calm as I could manage, considering my Mate was in pain. Pain that I caused.

My concentration on her was only broken by Peter's voice.

"Jasper?"

I growled.

"Not comin in Major. But you need to turn on the TV. We may have a potential problem with faking Bella's death and getting Ty back to his life."

"What problem?"

"It is probably better you just watch. Turn it onto ESPN, Fox or CNN. Any news station."

Fuck. This can't be good.

I flicked on the TV, never leaving the bed. I turned the channel to CNN and listened.

'To recap this bizarre story. Arizona State University students Bella Swan and start basketball player Tyrone Gavin disappeared from Lake Havusa where they had been enjoying Spring Breakm three days ago. Friends of the two believe they had been involved in a romantic relationship. Their whereabouts were unknown and initially it was suspected they went off to be alone. However video released by Fred Bonnett, a UFO investigator who was in the deserts surrounding Roswell New Mexico has added a bizarre twist to this story.'

This can't be good.

A video played on the screen. It appeared to have been from a camera set up inside the RV looking out towards the desert. There was Bella and Ty. Middle of the frame. Screaming. There were the two green aliens, one with great tits. One alien jumped at blinding speed out of the frame and the camera shook as the RV as he landed on top of the roof.

Within thirty seconds the alien was back down and had Bella in his arms. The alien with great tits grabbed Ty and they disappeared into the darkness, Bella and Ty still screaming.

The news reported switched to an interview with Mr. Bonnett.

"They were running out of the darkness screaming that they had been abducted by aliens and jumped out of a UFO to escape. I tried to help them but the aliens arrived. They were fast, and strong and had weapons. One threatened to probe me. I fought him off...you can't see because the camera doesn't show the top of the van...but I fought him off. I was preparing to jump down to save the girl first but they were gone. The aliens moved so fast. I called the authorities and showed them the video. They thought it was a hoax until those two young people were discovered missing. I know where they are and no one on Earth is going to get them.'

The reporter began speaking again. Looked she was actually at Roswell.

"The FBI and military have no comment on this. However hundreds of amateur UFO investigators have arrived in Roswell scouring the night sky for evidence of the aliens. We will continue to keep you updated on this story."

I flicked off the TV and groaned.

"Peter..."

"You said it would be funny Jasper! You went along with it! Don't put this shit on just me!"

He was right.

Damn it.

"Major we can't stay here. How many cameras you think have pictured Bella Swan's face in this casino with a 6'4 black man with her?"

Fuck.

"Get Ty back from Irina's room. We need to figure this out. I will listen from in here. I'm not leaving Bella."

"Jasper we have to get her out of here."

Damn it.

"Fine, but first let's get Ty in here. We need to figure out where we are going to go."

I heard the door slam open and prepared to kill FBI agents.

"Jasper?!"

"Irina don't go in there! Bella is changing!"

"Fine I'll stay in the hall. Jasper?" She sounded panicked. This couldn't be good.

"Yeah?"

"Things kind of got heated with Ty."

Fuck.

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No."

Thank God.

"I bit him though. He's changing. Can I have Charlotte to protect the outside of our room?"

Why me?

A/N Okay. tomorrow we get to hear Ty's version of events. Hope you are still enjoying this. Fair warning though. When Bella wakes up she is going to be a vampire. A real vampire. Hope you all stick around.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it

Chapter 10

Watching Swan go in that room was like watching her going to death row or something. I could tell under her little bravado she had goin on she was nervous. Not enough to have any damn common sense but nervous. I should have stayed with her but Pete says Opie Taylor in there is gonna go nuts if anyone is around her.

"Relax. She will be fine."

I turned around and looked at blondie. Speaking of stupid things. There was no way I should do this woman. No matter how fine she was. I was not going to go this route. I would not. She may be the hottest damn thing I ever laid eyes on but it wasn't gonna happen. Bella was right. I had a lot to lose. I was playin with fire. This was not going to happen.

"So you want to go to my suite?"

"Hell yeah girl. Lead the way." I answered without hesitation. I am a dumb motherfucker. Risking my life for a fine piece of ass. Like a john doin a breezy without a cap on.

I followed her to the elevator and we went one floor up. She grabbed my hand and led me inside. Looked like the French Suite. Damn thing was the same size as the Greek one we had been stayin in.

"It's done. She is becoming one of us. There is nothing that can be done about it now. She belongs to Jasper. He belongs to her. Any hope of a human life was gone the moment they saw each other even if they didn't realize it at the time. Vampires and their mates know. Even subconsciously. They know."

"That right?" I wasn't convinced. I think she was with him because of a damn death wish. Or the thrill of being super strong and beautiful forever. Or...fuck I didn't know. But seriously Bella seemed like the type of girl that would drain a motherfucker in a heart beat for lookin at her wrong. I loved that about her. If you was with her, like I was, you was with her. If you weren't she dismissed. She was nice to you but you really didn't matter to her. The vampire thing wouldn't be a stretch for her.

"Ty?"

I tried to turn my thoughts away from my little shortie. Fucker probably already bit her. She down there screamin in pain right now I bet. Irina was behind me. I turned at the sound of her voice and holy sweet baby...that girl was naked as fuck.

She walked up to me. My eyes were trying to tear themselves away. What the fuck was I doin here? Bella was right. This was bad.

"You like what you see?" she whispered.

"Fuck yeah, I like what I see."

This girl was perfect. Long wavy blonde hair. Big tits. Long lean legs. Perfect abs. Cute little belly button that I could lick for days. That Bree girl didin't have shit on Irina. I ain't ever had a honey leave me speechless but she was damn close to doing it now.

"Take off your clothes, Ty. I want to see you. All of you." she was talkin in this low, seductive voice. This was a bad idea. I cannot take my clothes off. That was not happening.

"Alright."

I mean getting naked wouldn't hurt. I was just returning the favor. She was lettin me see hers. It was only fair that I let her see mine. I was a gentleman. Judging by her eyes she was lovin what she was seein. Something fell in front of my face. I rolled my eyes and remembered I still had this stupid fuckin wig on. I tossed it off and stood there in my briefs. I was about to take them off before I felt a rip and saw her throwing them to the ground. Least I think thats what happened. Bitch moved fast.

"Easy there darlin. I ain't goin anywhere." I grinned. Damn those nipples on her...

"I know. Touch me Ty." Damn that voice of hers.

I walked within inches of her and gently grazed her tits with my hand. Her skin was so smooth. It wasn't like a rock. I knew she was hard but she felt so damn good at the same time. She was cool, but not cold. Bree had been colder. Her nipple turned from soft to hard the minute my finger brushed it. I took my other hand and traced it down her stomach. All the way to her bikini land I felt that small patch of blond hair just over her pussy. It felt like soft velvet. She gasped a bit but stood perfectly still. Other than that gasp she wasn't breathing. Like a damn statue. A statue that felt so damn good.

Her smell was drivin me crazy. She was intoxicating. I tried to pull her closer then remembered I couldn't. Instead I moved closer to her so her breasts were touching my chest. I wrapped around and rubbed the small of her back down to her ass. Despite the coolness the smooth perfect ass had me ready to roll. I wasn't hangin no more.

"Ty, I want you. I really want you."

"Yeah? How bad you want me?" I asked in my best playa voice.

I'm not sure what happened next but I saw a blur and my tall lean muscular ass was dropped on a very big mattress. I looked for her and there she was on top of me. Straddlin my shit, rubbing her hips back and forth.

"Ty. We have a choice to make." she told me while she started rubbing those tits. I could rub those tits for her. I mean I don't guess I could really squeeze em but I'd give it my damndest.

"What kinda choice we got to make darlin?"

"I don't want to hurt you. You are going to have to trust me either way. I can ride you or you can get on top of me and fuck me. But one of us has to be very, very still."

Hell no. This was an easy choice. Time show some good judgement Ty. Show that you can make a smart decision.

"I don't stay still girl. You lookin for a sex doll if thats the case. I'm a cocksman. You want it. You best lay on your back and lie still. I won't mind. But I gotta be free to be me."

Damn straight I did.

She lay down beside me. I moved to get on top and her hand sort of slammed me back on the mattress. I felt her silky smooth hair cascade on my abs and then her lips. Her lips were fairly soft. Least they felt soft now. Her lips were over the hed of my cock before I knew it. She was sliding up and down my entire length. I had never had that happen before. Then I remembered. No gag reflex. Damn.

Her mouth was cool but warmer than the rest of her. She felt nice. Her tongue was running along my shaft like a damn pro. This wasn't her first rodeo by a long damn shot. I was about to lose my shit. I guess she figured that out cause she stopped. Her mouth started kissing me, working her way up my body. Then those lips were on mine. I'll admit, I haven't ever been turned on the way I was with this women. She was like a damn live wire.

She pulled back from my lips.

"Take me Ty. I'm yours." She rolled onto her back and stretched her legs out. She looked like a damn greek goddess like that. I rolled on top of her and she spread her legs. I placed my cock at her entrance as was surprised to feel she was slick as hell.

I went in with a smooth thrust. I guess she liked what she felt. She was pretty damn tight. I don't know why I was surprised. Everything about a vampire was tight. She wasn't moving but she was moaning. I started kissing her gently. Women like that. Whispering to her. Purring in her ear. She almost moved but caught herself, just flinchin. I'm glad she didn't. It would have been interesting to explain to coach that my cracked pelvis was the result of fucking a hot ass blonde vampire.

Now she was speaking some language I didn't even start to have a clue about. It was kinda hot.

Everything was smooth. I wasn't gonna last much longer but rounds two through fifteen was still to come and I planned to take this shit the distance.

She was starting to murmur louder and I figured I best end this shit fore she breaks my damn pelvis when she comes. That was when she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Darlin you ain't got shit to apologize for. I don't mind you layin still. Hell I ..."

She moved so fast it was just a blur. I looked at my shoulder. My shoulder that had her teeth clamped down on it.

I felt her sucking. Then she took her mouth off of me. Her face looked so damn sad. I didn't want her feelin bad about her...

Oh fuck.

"You bit me. Thats my shootin arm woman!"

"I'm sorry. Your mine. I'm sorry..."

"Wait? You bit me?" Damn I felt strange. Had a tingling from my shoulder. Felt like I was gettin warmer. Like a warm fluid was running through my veins. She rolled me over on the mattress. This was not good. What did Bella say? More pain than I could imagine? This was starting to get uncomfortable but it wasn't...damn that shit was getting hotter. Irina just kissed me. I tried to talk but couldn't. I heard it though. Bella sayin I told you so...

Then I heard my self scream.

Jasper POV

"Please Jasper!" Irina was panicking. Maybe she should have thought of this, I don't know, before she fucking bit him? Now I got to split my security in two for her?

"Charlotte go!"

The door slammed. Ain't this a bitch. Of all the fucking things. Irina. I knew she was looking at him with more than a passin interest. I knew she was startin to feel a bit possessive. I figured if he was hers eventually she would do somethin about it. But now? Tonight? Really?

"So uh...that changes things." Peter whispered from the hallway.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ya think Peter?"

"What do you want me to do Jasper?"

What did I want to do?

"Look Peter we got to get a hold on this identification situation. If the FBI comes I got to kill them. That's gonna get the Volturi's attention and I'm gonna have to kill them. Then the fucking military is gonna come and I'm gonna have to kill all them bastards too. Thats a fuck load of killing to do. I ain't got time for that. I want to spend the foreseeable future fucking my mate and drinking people's blood. So right now we need two people. The resort manager and the director of security. You bring them here. You speak to them outside so they can't hear Bella. Give em ten million dollars a piece. I want video tape erased of the last three days, I want police to be told that nobody fitting her description has been seen here in case any rumors get out. I want advanced warning if any law enforcement comes our way and I wants the servants entrances cleared so we can get out quick if we need to. I want to own those motherfuckers. Also make it clear to them if they take my money and betray me I will kill them slowly. If they still give you trouble bring them inside and I will talk to them at the bedroom door. Make them feel more cooperative. We ain't movin Bella in this state. We sure as hell can't afford to move two changin humans if we don't have to. So we are going to pay those fuckers off and hunker down low for the next couple days. When Bella wakes up we scram. Irina can bring Ty or she can go off on her own. But mark my words, Peter. I am marking Bella as soon as the change is over. Then I am getting her the fuck out of here."

"Sounds good Major. I'll make the calls."

My phone was buzzing on the desk. I threw on a pair of jeans and looked at caller ID. Fuck.

"Whats up Eddie boy?"

"You son of a bitch."

"You have no idea."

"She is not yours."

"Why don't you try to walk into this room and find out?"

Silence. Surprise.

"You are a truly evil, selfish man."

"Nah. I'm just a man takin what's mine, boy. You should have tried it sometime."

"I suppose you will have her marked as soon as the change is complete. You won't give her a choice will you?"

"She already made the choice. She tends to do that on her own, despite your best efforts."

"I'm guessing you have your two goons with you?"

"If you are speakin of my brother and sister you would be correct. My coven is present. Course you know that. No need to guess now is there Eddie?"

"Jasper don't make this situation worse by marking her."

"Edward, I want you to think of a situation where you could ever defeat me in a fight. Think hard. Then think about if you had enough people that can stand you enough to join you in attacking me. Count with your fingers and toes and think real hard if that's enough. When you realize you can't honestly think of any situation where this could happen then you need to face facts. Bella is never coming back to you. Bella is mine now. She will be mine forever. I have already made love to her three times and son you were a goddamn idiot for not taking your opportunity. She is mine. My Mate. My Coven. I will destroy the world to keep her and them safe. I would certainly destroy you."

"And Alice?"

"Yeah. And Alice. That little rollover in the desert I cause was my last warning shot." I answered without hesitation. "Bella is my world now. I have my own coven. We will kill the vampire population of the Earth if we have to. I would suggest leaving us alone. We really just want to hang out and have fun being vampires. Don't push us Edward. We push back hard."

"What are you going to do when the FBI come for you?" Pussy asked.

"I guess we will be chowing down on Mulder and Scully. Anything else I can do for you Edward?"

"You will see me again Jasper."

"Count on it little sister."

I ended the call. Not much more needed to be said. The fact that he called instead of attacking confirmed what I suspected. He didn't have the balls to step into this hotel.

One less thing to worry about. Edward Cullen didn't worry me. Killing him quietly in a populated hotel and burning his pieces may be a might tricky though.

I lay down next to Bella. She was still writhing but her screams had turned to moans. Her voice sounded scratchy. I began touching her nude body softly. Even in pain she responded to my touch. It seemed to calm her. I sent as much calm her way as I could but it was becoming difficult. I thought this may happen.

Peter would take care of the hotel. This would be okay. Worse comes to worse and I am wrapping her up kicking down a wall and we are taking off somewhere we won't be found.

Esme POV

"Esme?"

Damn it.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Edward called while you were hunting. Jasper did it. He bit Bella."

"I see." Duh. What the hell did he expect?

"Where is Edward?"

"Staying in Utah with Alice. She is trying to console him. You should probably call him. We can return to the States and gather Rose and Emmett. We need to decide what to do here."

Hold up.

"Okay...Edward is in Utah and Bella is in Nevada?"

"Yes."

"Why is Edward in Utah?"

"He was afraid if he had entered Nevada Jasper may have panicked and harmed Bella. He attempted to enlist the aid of the La Push wolf pack. They sent two members. It is believed these wolves are dead now as well. Between Bella and Jasper killing two wolves I would bet the treaty we have with them is no longer in place." Carlisle looked sad. He did love his treaties.

"So if Edward was afraid Jasper would panic and harm Bella if he was confronted why did he send two volatile pack members after her?"

"I..."

Yeah Carlisle. Lets see that stellar logic work now.

"I believe he was also concerned about getting Alice involved. He was afraid Jasper would attack her as well."

"He said that?"

"Not exactly but I like to think I know Edward."

Why the hell am I doing this? I always felt obligated to Carlisle for saving me. I did love him. Sort of. But how many centuries was I going to allow myself to be stuck mothering his group of idiots?

"Would you please call him Esme? He is distraught. He needs his mother now."

To bad his mother died in 1918.

"Of course Carlisle. I will step out right now and call him." I kissed him on his forehead and walked to the balcony. I grabbed a sudoku book already knowing this was not going to be a short conversation.

I dialed Edward and opened my book to the end of my last puzzle.

"Esme?" He sniffled. Poor little dumbass.

"Edward, I am so sorry. Carlisle told me everything. I wish I could be there to hold you now." At least hold your pieces over a fire.

"Esme I can't get to her."

Not in Utah you can't. What a wimp.

"I know Edward. It's okay. It will all work out." For her anyway. Lucky bitch. Ten inches. Unbelievable. Ten fucking inches! I have to use pay per view to see that kind of size. Even then I am pretty sure most of them are camera tricks.

"It won't work out Esme! I have damned her soul. I became involved with her and it has led to this! How can I live with myself?"

You can't, so fucking kill yourself.

"Edward you have to stay strong. Bella will have challenges being claimed by Jasper. You need to come to terms with this and try to support her. What is done is done. Claiming cannot be undone. Once the two have decided that is it."

"Maybe she won't claim him. It has to be mutual right? I mean you and Carlisle have never claimed each other so it's not like it is important for a strong marriage. Maybe she won't..."

"Edward. I think you have to assume that it is going to happen. You know how Jasper gets. Once he determines he wants something..."

"He can't have Bella! He has the world thinking she was abducted by aliens! He can't even fake a death correctly!"

Sounded to me like he already has Bella. Lucky bitch. There. Got that puzzle finished. On to the next one. Not much of a challenge for my mind but it passes the time. It's also one of the tricks I can focus on when Edward is around to hide my thoughts.

"Edward why don't you and Alice go to the home in New Hampshire. We can gather as a family and decide what to do. Perhaps Jasper will agree to join the family with Bella and the two of you could be near each other."

Like that's going to happen. Still it would give him something to do.

"I will not be around him!"

"Okay." Idiot. Like he wouldn't kill you within a second of seeing you. He nearly did it before he had Bella.

"Esme I need your help. Perhaps...perhaps he will speak to you. If you could be around when Bella wakes up perhaps she would listen to you and not let him claim her."

Like I am getting involved in this sh...however...

"Edward I think that's a great idea. I can try to reason with the two of them." Party my ass off in Vegas anyway.

"Tell her Edward! Do not lie to Esme!" I heard Alice say in the background.

"I'm not going to lie to her Alice! Esme, there is something you should know. The farther along Bella's change happens, the less Alice can see her. We think whatever blocked my ability may be becoming stronger. Alice can't see how your decision to go to them will turn out.

Hold up. Go to Vegas and Alice can't see me? So long as my actions revolve around Bella somehow, I am guessing. Shouldn't be a problem.

"Edward I don't care. It is worth the risk to try to help you. I am leaving now. I will do my best for you. I need Jasper to trust me so do not call me. If he sees I am talking to you he will think I am spying on him. Understand?"

"Please be careful mom!" Alice said in the background. Thankfully vampires can't vomit or I would have puked in my mouth. Every time one of these little fuckers calls me that, I want to...

"Of course. Good bye."

I ended the call and ran into my bedroom to begin packing.

Wait. What the hell was I doing?

The clothes I would want to wear in Vegas would have to be bought in Vegas. I will just throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt and be on my way.

Carlisle walked in as I made a call to arrange my flight.

"Going to Edward, dear?" He asked so lovingly.

"Nope. Heading to Vegas to talk Bella out of letting Jasper mark her."

"No Esme! I won't let you near him. He will be animatistic protecting her. He could harm you."

Time to step up to the plate Esme.

"Carlisle...there is no risk to great for our family. I know you love Bella like a daughter. I am going to try to bring her home for you, for Edward...for all of us." I whispered the last part. It may have been laying it on a little thick.

"I love you so much Esme."

I guess it wasn't to thick.

"Love you too. Got a plane to catch. This may take a while. I will call you in a few days and let you know how it is going. Bye now!"

I ran out of the house before he could say another word. Two hours later I was in the air. Changeover in New York then straight flight to Vegas.

"Hello?" Jasper answered. He didn't sound so good. Sounded stressed.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. What are you doing? Fighting off alien invaders?"

"Not in the mood Esme. My Mate is turning. I'm trying to keep her calm as much as possible, and hidden and...other issues are going on."

"Yes. It has been a busy few days for you. I was watching the abduction video on my phone right before i called you. Did you kill the man with her?"

"No. He is Bella's best friend."

"So where is he?"

"Uh...the floor above us."

"Why is he still there?" That is dumb. Maybe Jasper is really starting to lose it.

"Irina met him. She has takin a likin to him."

"Irina? What the hell was Irina doing there?"

"Tracking two wolves Edward sent after Bella. You know anything about that?"

"Yes. He just told me. Did you kill them?"

"No." He sounded so disappointed. Poor baby.

"Irina huh? She got over Laurent quicker than Sue Clearwater got over Harry."

"I know right? Thats what I was thinking."

"Hold on Jasper. I have a Twitter alert from Edward."

I checked it. Oh that was too sad. 'Crushed like ice, as if twenty tons have been thrown on my soul.'

"Did you read it?" I asked then heard Bella moan loudly in the background. Poor kid. I will never forget that pain.

"Yeah. Andrea Gallego right?"

"Beats me. So what is Irina doing with Bella's friend?"

"Uh...thats the thing. She bit him."

"She did what!?" Oh damn. This could not be good.

"Yep." he acknowledged.

"You have two humans changing right now in Caesar's Palace?"

"Yep."

"Two alien abductees who the military and probably the FBI are looking for are changing into vampires in Caesar's Palace."

"Yep."

Okay.

"Jasper, Edward told me the farther Bella is into her change the less Alice can see of her. Did you know this might happen?"

"Yeah. I'm having a harder time feeling her emotions. Harder time keepin her calm as well."

"Look Jasper, Edward thinks I am coming to Vegas to talk you into not marking Bella. I don't really give a damn where you two crazy kids bite each other. But I am coming to have fun without the damn family around. Now it sounds like you got a mess. What do you need me to do?"

"Eddie's not gonna be happy with you helpin us Esme." Jasper said with a mischievous note in his voice. God he is such a bad boy.

"Fuck Edward. I'm his mommy. He doesn't like it I'll ground him."

"Just come straight to the Palace Esme. Octavian Tower Level two. I need security and Peter needs a hand keep a lid on things."

"Consider it done Jasper. So long as we understand that I will help you but I am getting some gambling done as well."

"Wouldn't have it any other way hot momma. See you in ten hours or so."

I guess I was going to test the theory of whether what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. I had a feeling it wouldn't though.

Bella POV

Ow,ow,ow, fuck,ow, fuck this hurts, ow, damn, son of a bitch, ow. Where the fuck is Jasper? Why isn't he touching me? Ow, son of a bitch...oh there he is. Damn that feels goo..oowwwooww, shit owww...


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it

Remember. It's called whirlwind for a reason ;)

Chapter 11

Jasper POV

Bella has pretty much stopped even the occasional screaming. Her moans have softened. I can't influence her at all. Already though I have seen changes in her. Her hair is becoming darker. A bit longer. Her body is becoming more defined. The changes are subtle but they are happening. Her scent is not changing but it is radiating off of her rather than her blood.

She has always been beautiful. She was becoming quite simply breathtaking. I hadn't untied her yet, despite her no longer trying to claw her face off. She just looked too good, spread out on the bed, back arching occasionally spread before me. I couldn't take my hands away from her or my eyes off of her.

I continued to rub her skin noticing the texture becoming smoother. Pores closing up. Becoming stronger. I didn't feel like I would crush her breasts if I squeezed too hard. They were becoming slightly larger as well. I don't believe Bella ever really understood how much control it took for a vampire to have sex with a human. It was worth it though. The draw to her was too great. I memorized her body.

I brushed her delicate nipples and rubbed her pussy. Despite the pain I hoped I could bring her pleasure. She arched her back again and moaned. She must like it. I slipped a finger inside her, enjoying the feel of her changing skin. I wish I could know what she was thinking. Now she was really thrashing and moaning. This must be working.

Bella POV

You have got to be kidding me! This shit hurts! Oh damn...hey. What is he doing? Seriously? Everytime he touches me its like someone rubbing sandpaper on a sunburn. I can't speak.

Now he is playing with my tits! Seriously that shit hurts! Stop it. Stop it! I tried to open my mouth to tell him but I was too tired from screaming because this hurts so fucking much!

Oh for godsakes now he is fingering me. I'm in excruciating pain and he is fingering me? What the fuck? He thinks I am in the mood for this shit? Idiotic fucking men! I arched my back to get him to stop and he just did it harder. What a fucking idiot! Maybe if I wiggle my hips. No the sheets make my ass burn worse. Oh damn its getting worse. Ahhhh!

Jasper POV

She is so beautiful. I pulled my finger out and briefly thought of making love to her to make her feel better since she responded favorably to my touch. I probably shouldnt though. I could cause her greater pain. I will just continue to caress her softly. She is so strong. Hardly making a noise. I expected her to be screaming the entire time. I should have known better.

Bella POV

Oh damn I wish I could scream! My mouth and throat are too tired to work. My throat is burning. I'm on goddamn fire and this motherfucker won't stop touching me! Why don't you just fuck me Jasper? Cut me and pour some lemon juice on it? Oh God, owowowowowowow. I'm going to fucking claim him on his cock when I wake up. No wonder newborns have so much blood lust. Damn I want to kill a motherfucker right now. Ahhhhh fuck! Holy shit...

Jasper POV

"Jasper? We have a problem." I heard Peter say from the hall. I rolled my eyes. In hindsight changing Bella in Vegas was not as cool an idea as I had originally thought. Probably should have gone somewhere else.

"The hotel guys not playing ball?" I asked.

"No. They are fine. Very happy. Won't be a problem. They said they would even have a call girl come up here and pretend to be Bella if somehow the police found out she was here. They know a couple that look like her. Close enough anyway. Classy chicks. Not saying your mate looks like a whore."

"Thank you for the clarification, Peter. What is the problem?"

"Irina."

"No shit." I thought out loud.

"What did she do now? Bite a male stripper?"

"No. She uh...she told Charlotte she made a mistake and to tell you she was sorry. She uh...she left."

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" I yelled.

Bella just jerked. I started rubbing her belly and legs again. "Sorry darlin." Once again she started moaning, responding to my touch. Calm down Jasper. You have been in more stressful situations. You faced down 20 vampires on your own once and survived. This shouldnt be a problem.

This was going to be a problem.

"I assumed Peter since she changed him, she planned to claim him? Felt the pull? Any of this shit? Anything?"

"She told Charlotte she just really liked black guys but couldn't handle a newborn in her life right now but she hoped they could still be friends."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID SHE BITE HIM?"

"She was in the moment?" Peter suggested calmly.

Okay.

Okay, I got this.

"Look. Esme should be here in three hours. When she arrives have her go upstairs with Charlotte. They can go inside since apparently there is no fucking mate up there protecting him! You can go if you need to as well when he wakes up. I will be fine."

"Okay. Uh also Diego came by. He said he thinks Bree and her two friends are around. He has been catching scents around."

"Of course he has. Keep an eye on them, Peter."

"Got ya Major."

Nothing to do but wait now. Wait for Esme to get here. Wait for Bella to wake up. Once Ty was turned Bree wouldn't be a problem. She couldn't claim him then. Not against his will. He would be fine. I had to focus on Bella. Focus on touching her, making her feel better if I could. She likes the area between her ass and pussy. Maybe if I rubbed there...

BPOV

I'm going to kill him. No. Better. I'm going to beg him to let me suck his cock. Get on my knees and beg. Then when I get that fucker in my mouth I am biting it off! What is he doing now? No...no...not there. I'm sensitive there...MOTHERFUCKER! Stop...owoowowowowowowow. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck I'm gonna kill him. Ow ow ow...

Jasper POV

"Esme?"

"Yes?"

"What is your arrival time?"

"Forty minutes Jasper. Problem?"

"No. Just Irina decided she really didn't want to claim Ty after all and left and a girl vampire and two of her friends who were stalking Ty may lead an assault on his room. The girl vampire's boyfriend is around looking for her but can't seem to find her. On the bright side we got the Casino on board in case any rumors of our alien abductees being here start up."

"Well at least you have that going for you." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. I suppose she thought this was funny.

"Look do you have a car waiting for you? Do you need me to arrange anything? Helicopter?"

"No. I have a car waiting for me. I will be there soon. Don't sound so worried God of War. You are starting to sound like..."

"Don't fucking go there Esme." I growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Ta ta Major. See you in an hour or three. Oh how is Bella? I understand she is in unbelievable pain but is she still screaming?"

"No. She hasn't been screaming for a while."

"Good. Listen, not matter what you do, do not touch her! It makes the pain worse. Unbelievably worse. Especially any body parts that may be very sensitive."

"Unbelievably worse?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. God, Carlisle touched me under the guise of playing doctor and I wanted to rip his dick off when I was done. I couldn't scream to tell him to stop because I was all screamed out. I could just moan and buck my hips and that idiot thought I liked it! God men can be so fucking stupid! Bella is lucky to have you Jasper. See you soon."

Oh fuck.

Esme POV

"Welcome Mrs. Cullen."

"Ms. Cullen." I corrected. At least while I was here I was Ms. Cullen.

"Of course. You Dodge Viper is ready as requested."

"Thank you." He handed me the keys, I handed him five $100 bills and I was on my way. I needed clothes. No way I was going to Caesars looking like this. Jasper can hold off a few stalking vampires and handle two newborns in a populated hotel for a little while. If I don't blend in I could bring attention. Wouldn't want that.

Fifty minutes later I was dressed in a halter top, velvet black mini dress. I didn't bother with underwear. Nice thing about being a vampire is no support is needed. I brushed my hair out, gave the keys to my new baby to the valet and walked inside, soaking in the electricity in the air. God I haven't been here since this town was built. Wow. I strolled in my stilettos to a nice looking man at a desk who directed me towards the private elevator for the Octavian Tower.

Damn that waiter looks hot. Oh well. Married woman. Plus I tend to get a little wild. No way I could fuck a human and not cause permanent damage.

I would say I was surprised about Irina but I wasn't. Girl can draw them in and throw them away. Her and her sisters. Always have been able to. Poor kid. Oh well. Thats what you get for fucking with a vampire.

I can imagine though. Bella wanted this. He was probably just trying to get laid. I wonder what is going through his head right now.

Ty POV

Oh god my momma gonna kill me.

Oh god my momma gonna kill me.

Oh god my momma gonna kill me.

Bella gonna say I told you so. I just ahhhh fuck this hurts! Where is that blonde bitch?! Bella never gonna let me live this shit down.

Oh god my momma gonna kill me.

Jasper POV

I was standing at the door. I didn't want to open it, but as long as I stood here it would be okay. Esme wouldn't try to come in. She texted me that she was on her way up. The elevator just opened.

Holy hell.

"Esme?"

"Hi Major." she smiled.

"Uh..."

"Like my ensemble?"

"Where is the rest of it?" I asked.

"Back with Carlisle where it belongs. Now brief me on this major sized fuck up you have going on."

"It's not a major fuck up."

"Yes it is. Yes it is. I told you back in Forks, grab her and go. Screw the family, screw Edward, screw everything. You said you wanted to give her a chance. See how it worked out. If you had listened to your mommy you would be fucking her in a mansion in the Swiss Alps right now instead of guarding a hotel door at Caesar's palace."

"It wasn't the right time. I wanted her to decide on her own."

"She hung around vampires. She loved danger. You know the shit she did when we left. On to the next thrill. She was begging for it. Throwing her tiny little panties in your face on a silver platter Jasper. It's okay though. I admit this is more fun. So what is the plan?"

"They should both be waking up in a few hours. Thanks for hurrying over and everything."

"You didn't want me to draw attention to myself, did you?"

"Yeah. Your not drawing any attention right now." I rolled my eyes. Dressed like a damn trophy wife from hell. Carlisle's dumb ass has no idea what he has.

"You want me here with Bella?"

"No. I have Bella. You help Peter and Charlotte. Ty is a big guy. He may be a lot to handle. He wasn't prepared for this so he is probably going to be freaking out. Also in a few hours we need to sneak some call girls in through the service entrance. The cameras are all turned off. They won't be seen being brought in."

"Call girls? You do have a thing about watching to girls together, don't you?" Esme winked.

"You here to help? Or here to be sarcastic? Cause I can find sarcasm in spades. Help is a little hard to come by right now."

"Lighten up Jasper. Your going to be biting your mate soon near her honeypot. Relax. We got this."

I nodded my head.

"Now come give hot mommy a hug?"

I stepped out in the hallway and hugged her. She always was a good friend. The two of us in that house full of fucking losers. Luckily we were both good at hiding our thoughts.

"Okay. See you in a few hours, hopefully."

I sat down next to Bella. She had stopped moaning. Her eyes were shut tightly and she had a painful expression on her face but she seemed to be doing fine.

"Darlin I dont know if you can hear me. There are some things you probably need to know. Most importantly that I am very, very sorry for touching you. I'm gonna untie your hands and feet now. I don't know if you will be in a forgiving mood when you wake up so I won't let you suck my cock no matter how much you beg. I'm going to try not to let you anyway. So please don't ask. I uh...told Peter to make sure to have a nice looking blonde girl brought up for dinner. I know how much you hated Lauren. Maybe if you wouldn't be mad at me we could go back to Forks and eat the real thing? If you aren't mad that is. Anyway, I want you to know I love you and uh...I'm really sorry about touching you. Also my fingers. Thats probably included in the whole touching but I just wanted you to know."

That said I sat back and waited. Any time between now and tomorrow she should wake up. Her heart beat had slowed despite the pain she showed on her face.

A few hours later, her heart stopped. She took one final breath. It was over.

Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up. She looked around and tried to focus on one thing but the sites were overwhelming her. He looked at her hands, ran her fingers down her body that was still naked because I...then she looked at me.

"Bella?" I said softly.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah darlin. It's me. How ya doin?"

"Jasper?"

"Yeah..."

She came off the bed so fast I nearly didn't see her. She was on top of me. She ripped my jeans off causing my hips to come off the ground. Then I was in her. Oh damn...

She was rocking back and forth at speeds amazing even for a vampire. She was growling. She had her hands on my throat.

I tried to grab her hands and she let go with one hand and slapped the shit out of me. Damn her pussy felt good. She was so fucking hot. Her skin was soft as always but she was solid. She was also stronger than I was. Fucking newborn strength. Oh damn I was about to lose my shit. I came. She came. And then she bit me. Right on my fucking neck. I came harder. It seemed to go forever. She marked me first. I better get my shit together.

I grabbed her by the throat and lifted the both of us throwing us onto the bed from the floor. I threw her back and clamped my mouth on her pussy. She was so wet.

"Fuck me!" She screamed like a damn animal.

In good time dear.

I turned my mouth away from her pussy just to my left and bit, enjoying the feel of my teeth sinking into her soft skin. The buzz started immediately. It was complete. My Mate!

I don't know how long we stayed fucking. I lost track of time. lost in the feel of her skin and inside her pussy. She hadn't spoken a word to me yet besides fuck me and harder. She hadn't even asked to feed yet. Hornier than hungrier. This was good.

"Major?"

Fuck.

"Go away Peter!" Bella growled.

"Uh hi Bella. Uh Jasper we have an issue."

"What is it Peter?" I asked still on top of Bella."

"Yeah uh Bree is trying to get into Ty's room with her two friends. Diego and Charlotte are talking to them but it is getting heated, considering what is going on in there."

"What is going on? Has he woken up?"

"Wait. Ty? What the fuck is Ty waking up from?" Bella asked. "Why is he still here?"

"I'll explain...Irina, you remember her?"

"Yes."

"She bit him."

"That fucking bitch!"

"Yeah, Then she left." I added, flinching a little considering my dick was in her and her legs had me locked in place.

"Oh fuck, I have to get to him. Damn my fucking throat hurts!" She clutched her throat. Esme was supposed to have dinner ready. Damn it.

"Where the hell is Esme?"

"With Ty..."

"Get her out of there. She can calm things down and you can go find a couple call girls!"

"Yeah ain't nobody getting her out of there." Peter said quietly.

"Why?"

"He woke up, took one look at her, she looked at him, she bit him, he bit her, and they haven't stopped fucking since."

Oh.

Carlisle is not going to take that well.

"Esme? What the fuck is Esme doing here?" Bella asked.

"Fucking a 6'4" vampire basketball player apparently." Peter responded.

"Where are my clothes?" Bella asked.

"Your clothes?"

"Yes. Didn't you get something ready for me to wear?"

"No..."

"What the fuck have you been doing for the past 72 hours besides molesting my body causing me to burn worse by the way?"

"I've had a lot of shit to deal with! The world thinks you and Ty have been abducted by aliens!"

"You mean...?" she asked, realization dawning on her face.

"Yeah. He had a video camera in the damn RV."

"How fucking stupid!"

"I know right? Who puts a video camera looking at empty desert?"

"I'm talking about you!"

"Now wait a damn minute. I'm your mate and you will ahhhh!"

She just squeezed her thighs together. I think I heard a rib crack.

She threw me off and ran to the closet ripping the door off when she tried to open it.

"Bella if you will just..."

"Arrrggghhh." She just tore a pair of jeans.

"Hold up for a minute..."

"Major, things are getting heated. I can hear it."

"Then get up there Peter! I'll be up in a second!"

"Bella..." She slipped a sleeveless black dress on. She ran towards the elevator up the side stairs. Fuck I'm glad the cameras are turned off.

I followed her and saw three vampires, one I recognized from the lake, standing in front of Charlotte and Diego. Everyone was yelling. I could hear the sounds of...I think thats sex...coming from inside the suite. If not sex two elephants are engaged in battle.

"Everybody shut up!" Bella screamed.

That caught everyone's attention.

Bella POV

"What the fuck is going on?! I just woke up, I'm hungry as hell and I want to get back to making love to my mate!" Or fucking his damn brains out. Damn those scars have me hot. Especially the one I planted on him. They fucking screamed do not fuck with me. I need scars. Oh shit. I bet my tattoos are gone. Damn it!

"My mate is in that room being fucked by another vampire and I want him!"

"He is not your mate you stupid bitch!" I responded.

"Calm down sweetie."

"Fuck you Jasper. Calm these people down already." I don't have time for this.

"Charlotte would you be a dear and get me something to eat?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course Bella." She removed herself from the door but Peter remained. I stepped next to him. They seemed calmer. I guess Jasper was doing something right. How he survived for three days without me is beyond my understanding. Oh yeah. He was molesting me.

"Now that we are all calm, Diego will you please claim your fucking mate already?"

"He doesn't have the balls." Bree responded.

"Diego? Do you have the balls?" I asked, trying to be a fair referree.

"I was just trying to be polite. I didn't think...I mean."

"Yeah. You didn't think. Steve didn't ask Shelly." Bree responded.

"Sue me for trying to be a nice guy!" Diego argued.

"You are too damn nice!" Bree responded.

"Jasper?" I asked, hoping he would turn the juice on a little stronger.

"Look you want me to claim you, I will claim you. But why are you after that guy?"

"Did you see him on TV? Did you see what he did?" Bree asked.

"I saw a cocky showboat." Ty did tend to show off a bit.

"No, that was a man who would not be denied. That was who I wanted you to be!"

"Diego, fucking take her already." I whispered.

Diego launched himself at Bree and sunk his teeth in her neck. We all jumped back when they started growling and crashed to the hall floor. Oh damn. She just bit him back. Now they were...okay this was awkward.

The elevator just opened. A nice young couple were laughing until they saw us. Then their eyes went to the couple of kids on the floor renacting a porno. Damn they smelt good. I started to move but Peter grabbed me.

"Nothing to see here folks." Jasper told them shooing my dinner back into the elevator.

"We were uh looking for the oriental suite?" Yummy man asked.

"Next level up, have a nice day now." Jasper hit the elevator button and the door closed.

"That was my dinner!" I yelled.

"No darlin. They are registered guests. Too many questions." Jasper responded. Oh fuck my throat burned.

I looked at the couple I didn't know.

"When they are done you think you two could get them out of here?"

"Yeah." The guy I guess was Steve said.

"Jasper I need to check on Ty."

"You really shouldnt go in there Bella."

"Bella? Get in here!" Ty hollered.

I looked at Jasper and smirked.

Opening the door I saw...oh fuck. Esme was on all fours on the hall floor getting pounded by Ty. This is the second time I have seen him fucking a girl this week.

"Jesus Ty! Why did you call me if you were..."

"I'm about done. Just close your eyes. Have you met Esme by the way?"

I saw a bite mark on Ty's neck. Esme had one on the top of her right breast. Esme. Fucking...Esme...

Carlisle was not going to take this well.

"Yeah. We know each other." I groaned.

I walked outside and saw Jasper was smiling, Peter was smiling. Steve and Shelly looked disturbed and Bree was now riding Diego. She hit him. He bit her. Now he was pulling her hair. She slapped him. Freaks.

Damn my throat hurt.

"Jasper if I don't eat someone soon I'm going to go crazy." If I wasn't already.

"Let's go downstairs darlin."

"Okay. Ty! Hurry up. We need to eat!"

"Oh alright shortie. Give me a second. You looked good by the way" Oh damn Esme just screamed. Thats just...

I walked down the stairs. Jasper opened the door for me. He sat and I sat on his lap and started kissing him. Damn he tasted so good. A few minutes later I raised my head and saw Ty in a pair of boxer briefs walking in carrying Esme who had her hands wrapped around his head and her legs around his waist. She had on a really hot dress. Ty sat down, never taking his mouth off of hers. I went back to Jasper.

I'm not sure how long we waited but finally the door opened and Charlotte walked in with a blonde and a red head. Both were barely dressed.

"Looks like the party started without us." The blonde sneered. That sneer reminded me of someone...oh yeah.

I walked up to her with a smile, Ty right behind me.

"Hi. My name is Bella. You remind me of a girl I went to high school with."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it.

Just a quick word. Started a new job today so until I get a schedule down I may only be able to update every two days instead of one. I will do my best to keep up to everyday. Will have to see how it goes. Glad ya'll are enjoying things so far. Nothing much on on here. Just getting our newborns used to being vampires.

Chapter 12

BPOV

Oh my God that tasted so good. Okay the dead bodies on the floor are kind of ewww, but the taste of her blood. I knew one thing immediately. I wanted more.

"Damn that was good, wasn't it Ty?...Ty?"

Ty was freaking out. He had just finished the red-head and was staring at her body. Shit. Why didn't Esme...?

"I just killed that girl..." Ty whispered.

"It's okay Ty..."

"No it isn't Bella! I knew you would be a stone cold killer but that's not me!"

Wait a minute.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"I'm a stone cold killer? That's what you think of me?"

"Don't act like you didn't like it Bella!"

"Judging by Orphan Annie on the floor I would say you enjoyed it too. Don't worry. You are with Esme now. You'll be sucking down deer in no time."

"I was actually considering..." Esme started.

"That shit ain't funny Bella. I don't want to be drinking no one's blood! Not Bambi and not Annie!"

"I told you not to fuck her! I told you!"

"Damn it! You been burnin for three days waiting to say that shit to me. Haven't you?"

"I didn't find out until I woke up! Stop complaining. At least you didn't have someone running sandpaper over your body!"

"I said I was sorry about that darlin."

"Not the time Jasper. I will pay you back soon. Trust me. By the way, Ty, since you are freaking out about murder I should probably mention that Esme is married."

"You are married!? Damn it! Now I'm goin to hell for murder and adultery!" Ty practically screamed at Esme.

"Ty, we didn't..." Esme started.

"No this is fucked up. My Moms is gonna be pissed Bella."

"You can't see your mother ever again, Ty." Jasper said quietly.

"What did you say to me?"

"Ty, you are a vampire now. You can't see your mother." Jasper reiterated again.

"So what? She gonna think I'm dead?"

"No. She is going to think you were abducted by aliens." I calmly explained. I didn't fee calm. I wanted blood. And sex. Blood mostly. No Sex. Definitely blood. I wanted to have sex while draining someone's blood. Yeah that's it.

"Aliens?"

"If it makes you feel better she is gonna think you got kidnapped by an alien with great tits." Peter offered.

"This is horrible. This is your fault Bella!"

Oh fuck no.

"I realize you are a little emotional but you are the one who fucked a vampire to begin with. I took care of that situation for you by the way. You're welcome. I came along to help you! At your request! I warned you not to fuck that blonde bicycle. You did that! Not me!"

Ty shut up. No one said a word.

"I'm getting kinda hungry myself." Peter started. So not the time.

"Yes, why don't we go hunting?" Esme suggested. That caught my attention.

"There aren't a lot of large wildlife in the desert Esme." I said.

"Bella. I can't go back to Carlisle now. No point in trying to pretend to be human."

"What do you mean you can't go, back?" Ty asked quietly.

"We claimed each other. We are bound. There is no going back from that. We may not know a thing about each other besides than I am an amazing fuck and you have an amazing cock but we are it for each other." Esme explained. Don't hurt her feelings Ty. Please.

"Okay." he said in response with no further comment. "So we got to eat people. I don't know how I can do that."

"Try to come to an understanding that you are not human anymore and never will be, Ty." I suggested. "Or eat animals. I don't really give a shit. Do what makes you happy, But Jasper sure as fuck isn't eating animals and it sounds like Esme isn't planning on it either. But do what you feel is best for you."

Ty said nothing.

"Ty would it make you feel better if you only ate rednecks?" Jasper suggested.

Ty brightened up.

"That would make it a little better." he admitted.

"Maybe find you a nice racist guy. Maybe a skin head?" Jasper continued.

"I do hate skin heads." Ty agreed. Then he continued with his poor me act.

"Man I was supposed to be in the NBA! I can't play ball like this. I was gonna be a millionaire."

"Your human life is over Ty." Esme gently said and touched his shoulder. He hadn't put a shirt on. I suppose I should be glad he even had pants on. Ty did calm down. Her touch was already calming to him.

"Ty would it make you feel better if I gave you a hundred million dollars?" Jasper asked.

"That would definitely take some of the sting out of things." Ty admitted nodding his head slightly.

"Ty, I have more money that we could ever spend." Esme said.

"You gonna leave like the blonde did?" he asked quietly.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." she kissed him gently and it turned into something else. Oh. This was...weird. I had never seen Esme showing the slightest inclination towards sex at all. Damn I liked that dress.

"Actually Esme, Carlisle has more money than you could ever spend." Jasper reminded her.

"Yes. About that. Jasper I have all the account numbers. Do you think you could...?"

"You want to steal his money?" Jasper grinned.

"Not all of it. I was thinking 90%. Besides I'm not stealing it. I'm just being proactive in the divorce he doesn't realize is coming." Esme winked.

"How has Alice not seen this?" I asked, the thought suddenly occurring to me.

"No one can see around you, Bella. No powers work on you apparently. I can't even influence your emotions." Jasper told me rubbing the small of my back. Damn that felt good. Oh shit...

"So you can't send those waves at lust towards me anymore that make me cum?"

"No darlin."

Fuck that. I have to get some sort of control over this. Damn I hope I can control this and it isn't permanent. He can make me cum without touching me! I have a mate who can make me literally orgasm by looking at me and it doesn't work anymore?

I heard a phone buzzing. It was Esme's.

"Edward." She spit out. Wow. Who knew?

"Who the fuck is Edward?' Ty asked, suddenly not sad anymore.

"A member of my old coven." She said, exasperated. Damn. She certainly was moving on. Is her last name Clearwater?

"I suppose I should answer it." She hit the answer button. "Hello Edward."

"Esme did he do it? Did he mark her?"

"Yes Edward. I am so sorry." Esme said in the most comforting voice while rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue. Who is this woman?

"Oh God Esme. Did you get to talk to her?"

"Yes Edward. But you know how stubborn Bella can be. When she sees something she wants she grabs it." Esme smiled and winked at me.

"I suppose I shall have to appeal to the Volturi for help. He has stolen my Mate! Perhaps Chelsea can break the bond."

"You try any shit I will break your fucking cock off. No! You don't use it anyway! I will break your piano playing hands off you fucker!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"I see Bella is in the room with you?" Edward asked, stating the obvious.

"Yes Edward. You know Chelsea cannot break mating bonds Edward. It is over. Please let it go son." Esme just stuck her finger down her throat.

"Jasper betrayed Alice. Bella betrayed me. This is not over Esme."

Jasper had the phone out of Esme's hand before she could respond.

"Time and place bitch. Right now. You tell me when and where. You and me. We can settle this shit once and for all."

"Yeah, time and place bitch!" I helpfully added on. I really needed blood. I wonder if there is any left in that blonde?

"I will see the both of you soon." Edward said and hung up.

"That little bitch. After we drink some more blood and fuck for a few days we are totally killing his ass Jasper."

"Speaking of blood, what are we going to do with the dead hookers?" Ty asked.

"Leave them. I read once that Charlie Sheen leaves dead hookers in Vegas all the time." I think I read that. Maybe US magazine?

"I got the bodies. Wanna help Char?" Peter asked.

"I was hoping I could spend some time with Bella, Peter." Char said suggestively and gazed right into my eyes. Oh my. I had never...but I had never killed a human before a few moments ago.

"How many vampires you gonna fuck Bella?" Ty asked.

"Shut up Ty." I growled.

"Hey I have a great idea. Why don't we all go out the service entrance and all of us could go hunt off the strip. Plenty of people that won't be missed." Jasper suggested.

"I don't know man." Ty mumbled.

"I promise to find you a white guy Ty. Extra racist." Jasper grinned.

"I guess." Ty mumbled.

"Good. I haven't had a human in 80 years." Esme said quietly.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Have we met?" I asked looking straight at her.

"No Bella. We have definitely never met. I look forward to us getting to know each other much more though." Jasper didn't seem surprised. I suppose I should ask him about this later. After blood and fucking and blood and killing Edward and Alice and more blood and more fucking. Yeah. I should probably keep a little notebook on me to remember these things.

"Great. Lets go be vampires." I stood up and pulled Jasper along with me. It was time to be free.

Jasper POV

We had just made it to the first rooftop when Esme's phone rang. She mouthed sorry and answered.

"Hi Carlisle."

Ty just growled. He obviously hasn't met Carlisle or he would know he has nothing to be jealous over.

"Esme. I am so glad you are okay. Edward told me you were unable to stop Bella and Jasper. They haven't harmed you, have they?"

"No Carlisle. I am safe. I have been well taken care of." Esme just grabbed Ty's crotch.

"It is over. You did your best. Come home to me. I will be in New Hampshire tomorrow. Rose and Emmett will be there. We are hoping to talk Edward and Alice into joining us. It is time for our family to be together."

"Guy sounds like a pussy." Ty whispered so only we could hear. I laughed.

"Carlisle I am not alone at the moment. Perhaps I could call you tomorrow afternoon? Some developments have occurred I need to watch. I...I am afraid Jasper may be trying to lure Bella into feeding from humans." Now Esme was rubbing Ty harder...get a room already hot mama.

"I was afraid of this. Poor Bella. She would never be able to live with herself if she harmed a human. Do your best but please do not get hurt and call me tomorrow."

"I will Carlisle."

"I love you Esme."

"I know you do. Talk to you tomorrow." Esme ended the call.

"Why didn't you just tell him Esme?" I asked.

"Because you haven't stolen his money yet for me Jasper."

Oh yeah.

"I can't believe how fast I can move. I'm not breathing. This is some crazy shit." Ty noted.

"Yeah. You will get used to it. Hey look down below." I grinned. A pack of what looked to be troubled youths. Gang members I would bet. Gang violence is a problem. I should be a responsible citizen and do something about this.

I prepared to attack but Bella beat me to the punch. Esme was right behind her. Ty looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You wanted white meat. There is a white guy."

"Wrong white guy." Ty mumbled and then jumped to the street below screaming as he fell.

What the fuck did I do? I offered him a hundred mill. You can bet your ass that's off the table now.

Screams from below. I better get my ass down there before the newborns, mine at least, wreak havoc and don't save any for me.

I saw Bella had one against a wall. Char was clamped on the other side of the guys neck. Peter was draining one. Esme and Ty were draining one. That left 2 for ...nope Bella just grabbed one. I sent relaxation the other's way so he wouldn't run. I snapped his neck and bit.

Damn I forgot how good this tasted. He was gone in less than a minute. Bella looked at me. Blood coated her face. She was taking in deep unneeded breaths. Damn she looked hot. I roared and tackled her deeper in the alley. Some part of my mind knew that Esme and Ty were doing the same. I knew that Peter and Charlotte were taking the bodies a block away over the roof to be burned. But all I could think about was...

"Does my pussy feel good to you Major Whitlock?" She asked. I had her dress up, my pants down and she was pressed into a wall that was slowly crumbling from my thrusts.

"Yes." I whispered.

"You like fucking me this hard?"

"Yes."

"Ahhhhhhh." she moaned. I wanted to rip this black dress off of her but since she had no other clothes it probably wouldn't be good.

"Are you full? Did you have enough Bella?"

"I can never have enough." She growled. "But I...ahhhh...I don't want blood right now if that is what you are asking. I dropped my head ot her nipple and bit gently. Then a bit harder. She started shaking. I had both arms under her ass but one hand I slid up between her ass cheeks to that sensitive spot she likes so much.

"Harder. Fuck me harder." she squealed.

I did as she requested somehow. I had never fucked a woman as hard in my life as I was fucking her right now. She took it and gave back just as good. I had been right about her. She was the ultimate vampire. Years of repressed lust and unsatisfied sexual desire and anger rising up in her at once. Honestly between the two of us, I couldn't imagine anything in the world that could defeat us.

I heard Peter pounding Charlotte on the ground. I guess the bodies are on fire. Bella caught Chars scent in the air and moaned. She crashed her lips on mine and then began nibbling my neck. I finally screamed and came inside her and kept fucking her. Her body wouldn't stop shaking. If I didn't know better I would swear she was having a seizure.

She took her hand off my shoulder and slapped my in the face. We both flew to the ground. She began riding me and growling. Now she was biting. Damn that felt good.

She finally screamed as one more orgasm rocked her body. Her top was down and I was grabbing her tits. She stopped moving and we noticed it was silent. We both looked towards the front of the alley.

Peter, Char, Esme and Ty were staring at us.

"You two done with your gentle sweet love making now?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. We are done." Bella answered. I looked up at her and she slapped me in the face again.

"That was for touching me while I was turning."

Then she smiled and winked.

"I love you Major."

"Oh darlin I love you too."

Ty POV

Bunch of bullshit you got yourself into this time Ty. Still Esme lookin better than any woman I seen in my life. I woke up from hell and saw her and it was on. I had to sink my teeth into that. I never been the bitin kind a guy. But damn did she taste good.

I didn't even have time to think about what was goin on until we was in Bumpkins suite. My shortie all up on his shit, dry humpin him on the couch. That damn red head. Damn she tasted good. I felt bad about it...but damn she tasted good. Esme done already drained that mother fucker with me.

I don't know though. I feel better than I ever have before. I noticed I'm lookin a bit ashy. Must be that pale vampire thing. White people look whiter. Black people look ashy I guess. I wasn't thrilled about this but I caught myself in the mirror on the way out. Damn I looked good. I mean I looked good. Goatee was there. My muscle tone had even increased. Truth be told Bella lookin hot as hell. She got that long dark brown hair with blood red shades goin on. She looked like a damn vampire chick from the movies. Those hot ones, not the kind you see in those bride of Dracula movies with the beehive white and black hair.

So I need some time to come to grips with this. Bella was right. I shouldn't have fucked that bitch. That was stupid. But now I was here. Got a vampire hottie who says she can't live without me and a pussy to die for...again. Momma would be so pissed if she knew I was hooked up forever with a white girl. But apparently I wasn't seein her again. That thought broke my heart. My brother and my two little sisters. Gone.

The only good thing out of this was I really liked this Esme girl. I felt connected to her like I ain't ever felt connected to anybody. Even before she bit me. I took one look at her and that was it. The T train was suddenly a cabin made for one.

There was another good thing if I was honest with myself. I get to keep an eye on killer forever. Make sure Uncle Jessie treats her right.

I just killed another motherfucker though. I needed to come to grips with this. I was a vampire. Maybe a part of me asked for this. Maybe a big part didn't want Bella runnin off without me. I needed a little space. An hour or so to clear my head. Normally I would talk to Bella when I had problems. But Ms. sex and blood only had two things on her mind at the moment. She didn't have any qualms about killin motherfuckers. She had prepared for this though. I hadn't. I just put myself in dumbass situations where I could get hurt. And I probably did it on purpose.

Peter and Char were talking to Jasper and Esme about something. Bella walked up behind me and placed her tiny hand on my shoulder.

"Ty?"

"I'm alright girl. Just need a minute. Actually I need a minute longer." I looked out and saw the desert. Seemed like a good place to go. I jumped off the building and hit the ground below like I was steppin on a pillow. Still can't get used to that. But I could run. Damn I loved to run. The speed was amazing.

"Ty get back here!" I heard Bella yell behind me. Then the bitch was next to me. Damn, she is faster than I am.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked me.

"Just need a little time alone." I told her not slowing down.

"Fine. I'm coming with you."

What the fuck?

I didn't stop to argue. I figured Junior was right behind us. God forbid his precious Mate be away from that over possessive son of a bitch's sight for a second.

At some point Bella began laughing. I looked around and didn't see anything funny. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? You telling me you aren't loving this?" She had such a look of joy on her face. I admit running like this, not needing to breathe. Not getting tired. It was a blast. Still can't get over the freaky strength. Esme had to help pull pants on me. She didn't mind. I almost feel bad for her husband. She could suck a dick like a goddamn champion.

What the fuck is that?

"You see that?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck is it?"

"Looks like buildings." Bella noted.

"No shit dumbass. What are they doing out here in the middle of the fucking desert. Is that a fence?"

"No shit it's a fence dumbass. Jump it." Bella took the lead and jumped the fence with me following. There was barbed wire on top of that fence. This may not be a good idea.

The fucking alarm went off on top of that tower. I came to a stop. I saw Jeeps scrambling. Fuck. They had spotlights.

"What the fuck you get me into now Swan?" I whispered. Those fuckers were coming fast.

"I've been yelling at you two to stop for the last 80 miles." Pete said running up behind us. Charlotte, Jasper and Esme were right behind him.

"What is this, Peter?" Bella asked.

"It's Area 51. We need to get out of here yesterday." Pete grumbled.

"The place where they keep the aliens?" Bella whispered, staring at the hangers. I didn't like that look. I've seen that look. That look means some shit about to go down.

"Ain't no such thing as aliens Bella." Jasper said walking up and wrapping his arms around her. Good idea but that shit ain't gonna help.

She broke free from his hands like they weren't even there.

"Fuck that. I wanna see. Lets go around back. We can stay in the dark and take out the cameras from a distance. C'mon Ty! Lets go see ET!"

That said Bella was gone. Glad she was wearing black and I was. Looks like we were gonna check out some aliens.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it

A/N I realize some of you are like, where ya been Jason? To tell you the truth this chapter was difficult to write. I haven't been in a humorus mood this week. Two days ago the town Of West, Texas basically blew up. People are still missing. Nearly a hundred are injured. Many are dead. I grew up forty miles form West. My grandmother played Bingo there. We used to go to their town festival every year. I found out when my wife came to tell me and my radio for the VFD Im a member of, went off placing every fire department within a hundred miles on alert and standby. We didn't go. Waco FD did a great job of handling a dififcult job under extreme circumstances. We did go to my home town of Bremond and set up an evacuee shelter. However there were only a few who came. Mostly because the people of West needed a hospital. The reports were chaotic. It still isn't known exactly how many are dead. A friend of my wife had a brother going to EMS training in West at the time of the explosion. He went with the VFD to try to fight the fire. They found his body in a field yesterday. They still can't get to him. As night gave into day we found out more details. At least 6 West VFD firefighters were confirmed dead and several others missing. The volunteer fire dapartment there is gone. They expect the death toll to be over 40 when the missing are accounted for. I admit I have never had a disaster of this magnitude anywhere close to me. West was the size of my home town. Around 800 to 1000 people. Many houses are flattened. A nursing home crushed with residents inside. The middle school and houses on fire. I understand what happened. The Mill caught on fire. The volunteers knew they could not stop that fire. They also understood that if they didn't try, it would blow up and level a large part of the town. VFDs are trained in various aspects of firefighting. You can look at a situation and immediately tell if it is going to be bad. Those men knew this was going to be bad. They knew they could likely be killed if they didn't get into the trucks and drive away quickly. They stayed. They fought. When it became apparent that nothing was going to stop this they began to try and help evacuate others from the town. Then the mill blew. I wanted to get this chapter out. Forgive me if its not that great. I'm not writing this weekend. But Monday I will be back. I will do my best to make you all laugh a little to get through the day. I am not quitting this story. But I need a few days. Pray for those in West. A small town died. Homes, schools, retirement homes. Loved ones dead. Just pray for them. Have a good weekend everybody. I love all you guys. The readers of my stories feel like family to me. So that said I will get this out. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13

BPOV

This is so cool.

"Darlin they have cameras all over this place. Motion sensors. We can't be seen." Jasper explained calmly.

"Then we are probably on their cameras anyway. It's important we find the video room and erase all evidence. Good job baby. Way to use your head."

I'm not sure what his reply would have been. Jeeps were coming our way. We needed to move. I decided to take the lead. I ran to the west of the base. The jeeps were heading to the North. There was nothing our here, but the darkness was giving us cover.

"Darlin they have night vision." Jasper again whispered being a complete buzz kill.

"They can't see us because they use infrared and we are too cold."

"Yeah, she got you there, Beauregard." Ty helped. A part of me felt bad about what happened to him. Another part, a large part was excited that he would be with me for eternity. I had him. I loved Jasper. But every girl needed a best friend. Char could be that friend. But every girl needed a best friend that she wasn't fucking. And judging by the way she had been looking at me and these crazy sexual thoughts running through my head and the feeling that Jasper nor Peter would mind, I quite frankly wasn't sure how long she would be a friend I wouldn't be fucking. I had never been interested in women. But damn the first time I woke up and saw her I have been wanting to plant my face between her tits. Even Esme was looking good. I felt like I would crawl out of my skin soon if I wasn't fucking or eating. Being a newborn was everything I imagined it to be. It was awesome. I'm thinking I can ride this newborn thing out longer than a year.

"Beauregard? That's the best you got?" Jasper chuckled.

"I'm going through a lot of shit right now! Back off!"

"My apologies, Ty." Jasper smiled.

"Lets stop fucking around. They are going to have helicopters soon." As soon as I said it the whirl of blades filled the night sky.

"See?" I said frustrated.

"We can't go in there Bella. There are cameras all over the damn place, I'm sure." Jasper said again, continuing to piss off his newborn mate.

"We can take out the cameras!"

"No. We can't!"

"Fine. Jasper, confuse the poor soldiers. I'm going in. The rest of you can stay here or go." I took off before anyone could stop me. I think I heard Jasper instruct the others to leave but he wasn't stopping me.

I ran up behind a truck in what looked like the back of the complex. I crawled underneath the truck and saw jets. Lots of fucking jets. I didn't recognize what kind because how the hell would I know. They looked fast.

"Cold War relics." Jasper whispered by my side, scaring the hell out of me. He was on his stomach under the truck, next to me. He was smiling. I knew my Mate had a sense of adventure.

"Where are the others?" I whispered.

"Peter thinks he knows where the motion sensors are. They are going to set them off in several locations and then leave. That should draw the focus of the guards away from us. Now what exactly do you want to see?"

"Aliens Jasper!" What the hell did he think I wanted to see? Dirt?

"Bella this place is a test facility for top secret aircraft and other black ops projects. It has nothing to do with aliens. Aliens aren't real."

"Are you part of the conspiracy?" I asked him seriously. He seemed worried for a second. Then he realized I was joking. Still though. He was a soldier once. A Confederate soldier but still. I would be keeping my eye on him.

"Bella we are in the area. Lets get out of here. You have seen all there really is to see."

"What about those train tracks that go into that tunnel in the mountain over there?" I pointed out. It looked fishy.

"Bella there is no telling what is in that tunnel but it is probably very top secret. It will be very guarded. Cameras."

"I know. I wish I had someone who could make the guards feel lethargic or confused. Who could I find that could do that?"

"Cameras Bella."

"I know. Listen."

I know he heard it. He just didn't want to admit it. The hum of electricity. A lot of it. Powerplant.

"So what do you want me to do?" He sighed.

"Take out that powerplant." I said quickly.

"How would you like me to do that?"

"Throw a plane at it. It will look like a plane crash." I rolled my eyes. If he is the God of War why do I have to make the plans.

"They will only know that someone with superhuman strength destroyed a powerplant by throwing a jet into it. That will lead to more of a chance of exposure.

"Jasper have I ever told you that I loved you?"

"Not really. I mean I felt it from you. I think you said it once in passing. But..."

"Jasper would you like me to tell you I love you?"

"Yeah. Yeah I would like to hear that." He admitted.

"Unless you get me into that tunnel the odds of you hearing that anytime soon are slim to none." I told him truthfully. I really did love him. But this needed to be done.

"Fine. But once I blow that up the backup will come on."

"The back up we can hear the minute that humming noise is gone."

Jasper was no longer by my side.

I looked at the small building humming at me. It was taunting me. It was laughing at me. It was...

In flames. There is my man. He was back by my side in a heart beat. I listened. The Jeeps were turning around but they were a mile or so away. The choppers would be more of a problem.

I heard the slight hum coming out of the tunnel now. The backup was in there. I took off and was at the entrance in a heart beat. I heard Jasper next to me. The choppers were circling the burning powerplant. The lights were off but I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before the backups kicked in. I saw three cameras covering the entrance. I grabbed three small rocks and threw them without thinking. Holy shit I hit them. I took off and vaguely noted my Mate was behind me. The tunnels were completely dark but I saw just fine. One hundred yards in I heard the hum behind a steel door. The lights were beginning to flicker on. I heard the sound of metal and glass breaking and noted that Jasper had broken a camera. I ripped open the door and saw machinery. I kicked everything in sight. Electricity was arcing around me. Damn this was fun.

The lights stopped flickering.

"I think that's the power. But the soldiers are going to notice that the power isn't coming back on and get down here." Jasper whispered.

"Then I guess we better move fast."

I took off down the tunnels. They branched out and I went to the right. The scent of humans was closer to the right. Finally I saw what I came for. A giant steel door. At least 80 feet tall. Something big was behind here.

"It's probably a new jet they are working on." Buzz kill mentioned.

"Great. We can make sweet, sweet love in the cockpit. Don't you want me in the cockpit Major? I whispered.

"I have created a monster, haven't I Bella?"

"Maybe. Too late though. You are stuck with me. I got the bite mark near my vajajay to prove it. Help me..."

Jasper cracked the massive door open. The locks made a groaning sound as they separated. Damn he is strong. Oh shit. The doors were pressure locked. The smell hit me like a freight train.

Humans. Lots of humans. At least 20.

"Jasper?"

"On it."

It was dark. they couldn't see us. Jasper did his thing and they were lying on the ground asleep.

"Bella? You okay?"

"Damn they smell good." I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. I took a step towards the first one and then Jasper had his arms around me.

"Bella?"

"What!?" I was hungry.

"Look." he whispered in my ear.

I followed where his finger was pointing and damn near became the first vampire in history to pee her panties. Except I wasn't wearing any panties, I just remembered.

"Jasper...is that a ...?"

"No. It can't be. It must be a new aircraft they are working on."

"A giant fucking aircraft shaped like a flying saucer?"

It was amazing. It had some sort of steel brackets underneath it holding it up. It had a pyramid shaped area on top. But the crafts body was nearly a perfect circle. It was black. There was a slight hum from inside.

"We need to..."

"I know Jasper. I completely agree." I knew what he was going to say.

"You do?"

"Yes. We should totally have sex in the flying saucer."

I noticed even in the pitch black that there was an opening under the craft. A step ladder rolly thing was next to it.

"Bella..." Jasper started. I didn't want to give him a chance to be a buzz kill again. I loved him too much for that. So I jumped inside before he gave me a million reasons why we shouldn't. The inside was cavernous. The metal was sleek on the outside as well as inside. I didn't recognize the smell but honestly I had not been around much metal.

I turned and saw Jasper staring in wonder. Takes a lot to make Mr. Cocky speechless. We moved up into the pyramid area. I noted that there was writing. At least symbols. Not English obviously. Still, I thought maybe a stamp that said Made in Krypton or something.

"Bella soldiers are coming. They have spot lights I'm sure."

"Do you think you could fly this thing?"

He chuckled.

"No Bella. This is a bit above my experience. This is amazing."

"Since you can't fly it I would suggest you make the soldiers fall asleep."

"You know I have greater purpose than just making people fall asleep so you can raid clandestine bases."

"Of course you do. That looks like a control area. There is a chair there. You take the soldiers out and your Mate who is not wearing any underwear and is in a black strapless short dress will be waiting for you in that chair."

I walked over while Jasper walked to the entrance. Soon the footsteps and yelling of the soldiers stopped.

He came back to me and lifted me up sitting me on his lap while he sat in the pilots chair.

"You know this is crazy." He whispered, grinning.

"Jasper, I'm going to get on my knees and suck your cock. I won't bite. You helping me raid Area 51 has earned you major brownie points and you are forgiven for molesting me during my change and causing me added pain. Especially when you rubbed me in my favorite area."

He said nothing but continued to stared around at the gauges and dials surrounding him. At least I think they were gauges and dials. They looked funny. Big surprise. I wonder if this thing had seat warmers.

Jasper was not paying attention to me. I decided to change this. I unzipped his jeans there was his cock. Long and gorgeous. I ran my tongue up his shaft and listened to him draw in a quick breath.

"You like that, Major?"

"Yes." he whispered.

"Who do you belong to Major?"

"You."

"Damn right you do." I swallowed his head and took him deep into my throat until my forehead hit his pelvis. What the...oh yeah. No gag reflex.

God his cock was hot. His flesh felt so good on my lips. I was still trying to get used to Jasper feeling human. I wrapped my hands around the bottom of his shaft and twisted back and forth causing him to close his eyes and moan. He started bucking his hips into my face. I took one hand and squeezed his ball. I did this for two reasons. One because I heard it feels good for men when you do this. The second reason was a not so subtle reminder that I had him by the balls. He may be feared in the vampire world but his hot little ass was mine. It had been a long strange ride to get here but everything was the way it was supposed to be. He was mine. He kept bucking and then I felt it. I had never swallowed before but he tasted so good I couldn't help myself. He finished shaking and I jumped on his lap. He jerked my dress up and he was inside me. Damn there is that buzz. He lifted me and dropped me on his cock over and over. He ripped the top of my dress and bit my right nipple. My inside thigh where my mating mark was at was rubbing against his jeans. I stopped the bouncing and ground my hips into him.

We finally both roared and came. I nearly blacked out. Not an easy feat for a vampire.

"Damn darling. That was..."

"Amazing. I love you Jasper."

"I love you Bella."

"We should probably get out of here huh?"

"Yeah. I don't know how much longer those soldiers are going to stay asleep. Especially after the noise we just made."

"Your right. Lets find the aliens."

I took off before he could stop me. I saw it was still dark and everyone was still asleep. There was a tunnel to the right and I hit it. Going through a door without bothering to stop, I saw it. Behind glass. They were floating in some sort of liquid tubes. Wow.

They were cute.

I walked up slowly and ran my hand on the glass.

"Holy shit."

"Don't worry Major. Aliens don't exist." I remarked sarcastically. Idiot. I knew the fucking government was hiding something.

"Bella..."

"Yeah. I know. Beautiful aren't they?"

"Let them invade Earth and see how cute you think they are then."

"The autopsy was real." I whispered. Ty and I had argued over that video since the day we saw it on Youtube. He swore it was fake. I wasn't so sure. Of course I knew vampires and werewolves existed so this wasn't a stretch for me.

"Bella we got to go. Did you see that big ass spaceship? We got to get...what the fuck is that?"

"Ty what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know we ride together girl. Now lets get the fuck out of here before ET wakes up."

"The video was real Ty." I grinned.

"Yeah. I got that. Look I'm still trying to wrap my head around this vampire thing. Did you notice how good those fuckers smelled out there? Not a black guy around either. Guess these fuckers haven't heard of affirmative action. They can't trust a brother with a secret? That's fucked up shortie. Lets go eat some of those guys."

"Does everything come down to race for you?" Jasper asked.

"No. It doesn't Colonel Sanders. But Bella and I are both black so you are going to have to accept that. We get discriminated against. It's a fact."

"Bella is not black." Jasper responded barely holding in a laugh.

"Yes she is. I deputized her. She's my crew. She's black. Now Bella, lets eat those crackers and get the fuck out of here."

We heard more soldiers. They sounded pissed. At least the guy barking orders did. He was waking people up and asking why they were asleep.

"I suppose it is time to go for now. But I am stealing that damn spaceship one day." I muttered.

"Ventilation shafts. Up now." Jasper ordered.

He pulled the vent in the ceiling off. We jumped up and began crawling at high speeds up. We would up in a ventilation over in the side of the mountain. There were bars in front but that was no problem. The damn bars were electrified. Damn. They weren't playing around. I suppose they wouldn't considering they were using tax payers money to hide a damn UFO. I looked down and saw we were about 1000 yards from the entrance to the tunnel. Peter ran up.

"Lets get the fuck out of here! Now! We have gotten lucky so far. It's time to go. If we stick around the government is going to figure out this isn't an alien invasion."

"Relax Peter. We are leaving. Jasper told him, smiling."

"Ya'll find anything?"

"Yeah. I fucked Jasper in a flying saucer. What were you doing?" I smiled.

"Bullshit."

"It's true. That damn hanger smelt of human's and sex. Plus there were aliens." Ty explained.

"Bullshit." he said again.

"Petey do I look like the kind of brother who lies about shit like aliens?" Ty asked. It was a fair question.

"No. I guess you don't. Lets get out of here."

Jasper POV

I have been fighting off Bella for the past 6 hours. She wants to make love to me. I want to make love to her. She wants to hunt. I want to hunt. Instead of doing this I am currently hiding 95% of Carlisle's assets in an untraceable account set up under Esme Gavin. He was not going to take this well. While I have been doing this Char offered to given Bella a massage. I had to listen to Bella moan and whisper how wonderful Char's hands were. I had to listen to that.

Finally I was finished.

I ran into the bedroom and saw Bella standing now and Char on her stomach on the massage table. Bella was rubbing her back and legs with oil. Char was moaning.

"Hey baby." Bella whispered to me, naked, glistening. looking straight into my eyes.

"Hey darlin."

"You want a massage next?"

"I wouldn't turn it down." I answered honestly.

"I need to do Char's front. Let me get her taken care of and it can be your turn." She winked at me.

"Oh by the way, Peter may..."

"I'm here!" Peter said sliding next to me. I didn't like him seeing my mate naked but it was bound to happen. I have seen Char naked many many time over the years when I visited my brother and sister without Alice. Alice didn't think they were appropriate friends. Alice was right. They weren't appropriate at all. Just like I liked them. Char liked to be watched. Char liked women to play with. I showed Char a picture once of Bella and Char liked her. A lot.

Bella was rubbing Char's pussy. Now they were kissing. Now tongues were involved. Char just picked Bella up and threw her on the bed. Now Char's head was between Bella's legs and...

"Uncle Cracker!" Ty yelled from the living area.

"Fuck! What Ty?"

"You may want to come in here. Esme is calling her old man to tell him she got a new bull in the pasture."

"Go ahead Jasper. I'll keep an eye on our mates." Peter grinned.

"Your coming with me fuck head."

We both ran into the living area and sat across from Esme who was on Ty's lap.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. No Jasper has nothing to do with this. I found my mate and I am keeping him. We marked each other."

"YOU LET HIM MARK YOU!"

"No need to yell Carlisle." Esme replied, holding in the smile that was threatening to break free. Ty growled at the phone. I'm not sure why. Still he was a newborn. Things don't always make sense when you are a newborn.

"Esme, the family is here waiting for you to come to New Hampshire. Edward is devastated. Alice is devastated. Rose and Emmett are angry. GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!"

I reached for the phone but Esme shook her head. She seemed composed.

"Carlisle, I have a new coven now. A coven, not a goddamn family. A vampire coven. We drink humans and there are two girls having sex right now. I really want to see that. I haven't actually seen two girls have sex. Hell I may fuck Bella one day myself since Jasper doesn't seem to mind. But one thing I am not doing is getting my ass home. My ass is going to continue to get pounded by a 6'4" tall Nubian God with a ten inch cock. If you can't deal with that, fine. But understand we are over. I've given you a lot of good decades. It's time for me to live my life. Since we have so many identities don't worry about divorce. Jasper has already set up a new identity for me. I was calling you so you wouldn't worry. Now I have to go."

"You get nothing." Carlisle said quietly.

"I think you will find I have everything I want." Esme winked.

"You get nothing. Not the lock of hair you kept from your son. Not his clothes I grabbed for you after your suicide. Not the picture of him in the safe. It's mine."

Esme was quiet. She had gotten very, very still. Now she was shaking. No. That was me.

I took the phone from her.

"Carlisle?"

"Jasper."

"Esme is in my coven now. There are 6 of us. It would only take one of us to wipe you and yours off the face of this Earth. My coven and I are coming to your home. When we get there Esme will pick up her belongings with no trouble from you or your family. Any of them say a word they die. You all die. Ask Rose if she wants to be around when I visit. She knows what you refuse to come to grips with. I am the most dangerous vampire in the world. When I arrive with my coven, including Esme and her very large newborn Mate, you had better pray to your God that we find everything in order. You harm her mementos of her son you will burn. You look at her wrong you will burn. I will make you feel extreme terror as you die. She is with me now. Do not make the mistake of thinking I have any feelings for your family. I took the only good person you had in your family. The rest of you are fodder for my cannon, doctor. We will be there in two days. We have to drive because I have two very angry, very pissed off newborns with me. Have you misunderstood anything I have just told you? Your coven is at risk Carlisle. It is very important that you understand the words I am saying to you."

"Yes...I understand."

"Good. See you in two days Daddy Cullen." I hung up the phone and looked at Esme.

"Thank you Jasper."

"Your with me now kid. Nobody fucks with us."

She nodded and I stood up to watch Bella who by the sound of it was getting eaten out by Char.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah Ty?" I turned confused that he would use my actual name.

He reached out a fist. What the hell? I returned the gesture and he bumped my fist. I think this was the equivalent of a handshake.

"You alright man." he whispered then sat back down next to Esme, wrapping her in his big long arms.

"You are too Ty."

"Oh sweet god yes right there Char."

"Catch you two kids later."

Peter was already gone.

I walked to the bedroom and saw the two of them in a 69 position, Bella on top. She took her mouth away from Char's pussy and looked at me, venom practically dripping from her teeth.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah darlin?"

"Did I hear right? Are we going to see the Cullens?"

"Yeah we are."

"Good. I can't wait." Bella had an evil smile on her face. Then she buried her face between Char's legs.

I couldn't wait either.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it

A/N Okay everybody. Time for some laughs. Couple things I decided today. I will be starting a wolf story soon but it will only post on Trickyraven. I will be posting a story here as well. The idea came to me at a baseball tournament while my daughter was bitching about how much she didn't want to be there. I ignored her and my mind wandered. My next story is going to be with Garrett again. But Garrett may not be as fun loving and Bella won't be as much of a bitch as I have written her in my other two stories. I think it will work. Now for the reader warning for this chapter and the rest of the story. This chapter contains rap music. I didn't write it and I can't control what my characters listen to. Also remember this story is rated M for a reason. There may be slight slash between two consenting female vamps. There will be violence, sarcasm, violent sex, violent sarcasm and probably more sex. I can't even promise no puppies will be harmed in the writing of this story and I love puppies. Anyway, just letting ya'll know what you are in store for. I think it's going to be a wild ride.

Chapter 14

JPOV

This was a damn long road trip. We should have flown. I was worried Ty would eat all the white passengers and Bella would eat everyone else.

I should have taken that chance.

"Could we please listen to something else?" I asked for the 5th time in 5 hours. The answer was always the same for the woman I claimed as my Mate. The woman who I fell in love with due to her strength and independence. The woman who was currently telling me for the fifth time…

"No."

Okay then.

We were driving to New Hampshire in a Hummer. I thought it would be nice for all of us to ride together. I should have gotten three vehicles. Two at least. If I had I could be getting a blowjob right now while driving a Corvette. Instead I was listening to Ty and Bella wrap along with the "music."

"Damn it feels good to be a gangsta  
A real gangsta-ass nigga plays his cards right  
A real gangsta-ass nigga never runs his fuckin mouth  
'cause real gangsta-ass niggas don't start fights  
And niggas always gotta high cap  
Showin' all his boys how he shot em  
But real gangsta-ass niggas don't flex nuts  
'cause real gangsta-ass niggas know they got em  
And everythings cool in the mind of a gangsta  
'cause gangsta-ass niggas think deep  
Up three-sixty-five a year 24/7  
'cause real gangsta ass niggas don't sleep "

Now Bella and Ty were both rapping.

"And all I gotta say to you  
Wannabe, gonnabe, cocksuckin', pussy-eatin' prankstas  
'cause when the fry dies down what the fuck you gonna do  
Damn it feels good to be a gangsta."

Bella really couldn't wrap but Ty didn't seem to mind. It disturbed me that she knew the words.

"Your turn Shortie." Ty told Bella encouragingly. She started rapping loudly.

"Real gangsta-ass niggas don't talk much  
All ya hear is the black from the gun blast  
And real gangsta-ass niggas don't run for shit  
'cause real gangsta-ass niggas can't run fast  
Now when you in the free world talkin' shit do the shit  
Hit the pen and let the mothafuckas shank ya  
But niggas like myself kick back and peep game  
'cause damn it feels good to be a gangsta."

I admit it was kind of cute to hear her rapping. But I had to know.

"Why is it okay for you to say the N word and other races can't, Ty? Aren't you disrespecting yourself?"

They both shut up. That can't be good.

"I can say it cuz I'm black, fool. N word. C'mon Johnny Reb. You said it before. Why be shy now?"

"I've never used that word." I quickly retorted. "So why does Bella get to say it?"

"Cause I'm black Jasper. We covered this at Area 51." Bella replied rolling her eyes.

"You're black? What does that make Jasper?" Peter asked holding in a laugh.

"Thomas Jefferson." Ty replied.

Very funny.

"What do you want to listen to Jasper? I'm sure Ty wouldn't mind sharing he radio." Esme offered.

"I want to listen to Outlaw Country." I told her honestly. Still didn't want to piss off the newborns though.

"There is a big surprise." Ty muttered.

"Go ahead Jasper. I'm sure I can keep Ty occupied." Esme winked at me in the rear view mirror.

"Not with us in the backseat." Peter complained.

"Please Peter. Like you haven't seen a woman suck a dick before." I had seen his porno collection. The Library of Congress couldn't' compete with him.

"Not right next to me." He continued.

"I'm not makin you feel insecure, am I little Petey?"

"Ain't shit about me little Ty. You want to whip it out… holy shit…"

Yeah. Esme just whipped Ty out.

"Put that damn thing up!" Peter yelled.

"Don't worry baby. You are just fine." Char whispered in his ear.

"I ain't worried. Just seein you and Bella was cool and now I got a dick being sucked right next to me by a Stepford wife and it's a bit disorienting. "

"Jasper baby, I'm hungry." My little newborn mate whispered in my ear.

"Alright darling. I'll see what I can do."

We drove for another hour but still no town. A few houses here and there but I had no designs on killing some poor family eating dinner. I still had principles.

Bella was becoming antsy though.

Finally the answer to our problem came driving up behind us. Soon they were next to us. Honking. Esme's head popped up. I wonder if I should…

"Go a little something on your mouth there Esme."

"Thank you Peter."

"Oh my God they look good." Bella whispered. Four guys were next to us in the right hand lane honking their horn and trying to get Bella's attention. They had it.

"What the hell do you mean they look good?"

"To eat, Jasper." She sighed.

I knew that.

"Jasper roll down the window." Bella grinned.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to them. Keep driving."

I rolled the window down for her. I was about to tell her to instruct them to stop when I noticed she was no longer in the vehicle.

The car next to us swerved off the road into a tree. I slid to a stop and Ty beat me out of the damn vehicle. He jumped into the wreckage as the rest of us stood and watched.

There was growling. What was left of the car was rocking back and forth. I could see Bella's back in the front seat and Ty's ass hanging out the window. They finally stopped and Bella grabbed something from the middle console.

A cigarette lighter. She slid out of the car window and Ty backed out of the back seat. Bella tossed the lighter to Ty and he lit the gasoline on the ground. They ran away as the car exploded.

"Good snack darling?" I smiled.

"Yeah it was. I love me some white boys." Ty answered for Bella who stood there with a shy grin on her pretty face. "What about you Shortie?"

"Yeah Ty. I love me some white boys." Bella had a different look in her eyes. "Ty, you're driving."

BPOV

"You like that Major? You think you are gonna conquer me?" I asked Jasper while riding his cock in the backseat.

"Would you two cut it out? I'm trying to enjoy myself here." Peter said while being ridden by Charlotte.

We ignored him. He was having enough fun. Plus we were a few hours away from the Cullens. Time to put our game faces on. After I get my O face off.

A few hours later and a few orgasms later we pulled into the palatial estate owned by the Cullen family. They were waiting outside for us.

With a few friends.

This should be interesting.

We all got out of the Hummer. I looked at the line of vampires. Edward was sniffing the air. That boy must love the smell of sex. Alice was next to him. Next to her was Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. Emmett looked tensed. Alice and Carlisle looked as angry as Edward. Rose was sneering so business as usual. Now who were the other three?

"Garrett." Jasper nodded to the good looking guy in the overcoat. He was cute. Cute and smiling.

"Jasper."

"What brings you out here?" Jasper continued.

"Carlisle asked me to come. He was afraid there may be some hostilities between you and your coven and his."

"I see. That really something you want to get involved in Garrett?" Jasper asked, no longer smiling.

Garrett was no longer smiling.

"I would really prefer to avoid all hostilities Jasper."

"Then perhaps you should take Randall and Mary and go be Nomads somewhere while we all sort out family business."

Jasper was definitely not smiling. I was tense. I could feel the barely contained rage underneath his calm façade. I looked over quickly at Peter and Char. Char was tense and already her body was slightly tilted, ready to spring into an attack position in half a second.

Peter was grinning. It wasn't his usual grin though. Not the happy one. This grin said I'm about to kill a motherfucker and I am happy about it.

This could get out of hand in a hurry and Jasper did not seem to be emitting calm to others. His eyes never left Garrett. He ignored everyone else but he knew they were there. That meant this Garrett guy was the most dangerous. He had to go first.

"We have only came for Esme's belongings. No need to die Garrett." Jasper whispered. I saw a crack in Garrett's stone façade. He knew he could not take Jasper. I felt better. I saw a movie once in the dorm about Samurai. The movie was subtitled so I could keep up but it was still a bit confusing. At the end two Samurai faced off at a bridge. They stared at each other for five minutes. Finally one put down his sword and walked away. I asked Ty about it later and he said the two warriors fought the battle in their minds. When one saw he could not win he surrendered.

Garrett just put down his sword.

"Esme. Get your things you want." Jasper instructed her without ever taking his eyes off Garrett. Randall and Mary had backed up a little at some unknown sign from Garrett.

Carlisle stepped up.

"Esme we need to talk now. Alone."

Ty stepped up. "I don't think that's gonna happen. You got something to say, you say it here."

"Who are you exactly?" Carlisle asked stepping up. Ty stepped up closer and was inches from Carlisle face. At least he was looking down at Carlisle's face.

"Tyrone Gavin bitch."

"I don't know why the two of you have claimed each other but that is my wife. I would suggest you step aside."

"I don't step aside for anybody." Ty replied.

"You are a strong newborn but you are no match for me boy."

Oh fuck. Carlisle just called Ty a boy.

The sound was like a damn bomb went off. Two bombs actually. One when Ty bitch slapped Carlisle and one when Carlisle hit the ground.

The Cullens and the Nomads stepped forward. Then stepped back. Jasper was sending large amounts of fear their way. Even Rose wasn't sneering any longer.

"Boy!? Boy?! You better show some respect cuz! You think he's the God of War? I'm the Godfather of War bitch. Straight up G and your ass will be served motherfucker. My woman gonna get her shit now. You get off that ground I'm gonna bitch slap you again. You understand me Boy?"

Yeah Ty was angry.

I should step in here.

"Bella you fucking bitch! You have ruined our family."

I hit Alice. I admit it. Probably not the best thing to do to deescalate the situation but I have been wanting to do that for a while. Speaking off

"FUCK!" Rose screamed as I tore her arm off. Emmett launched at me and Jasper …holy shit. Jasper had him on the ground…without a leg. Peter attacked Edward. Char ran towards the two nomads.

Garrett yelled.

"Please stop!"

We all looked up at that. Strange thing to say in a fight.

"Look there is no need for any of us to die here. Bella and Jasper are together and apparently Esme has decided she wants to leave. Let them Carlisle. Let her get her things and this will be over. We can all go on with our lives."

"He is my husband!" Alice screamed walking back up with leaves in her hair from the tree I hit her into.

"Bella I am sorry. I love you. You have punished me for leaving you. I made a mistake. I only tried to protect you. You have proven your point. You don't need to be with him. Chelsea of the Volturi can break this. I know she can! Come with me. I am begging you."

"That's the problem Edward. You beg. If once in your life you had given into the monster that we are I may have been happy with you. Maybe. I doubt it. You don't have it in you though. I dated a vampire! You think I wanted a human?! If you were any kind of man you would have killed Tyler Crowley when you found our scents in your car! I couldn't think of a bigger fuck you than that! And I thought hard. Believe me. You whine and you beg and you mope. Get over yourself. If you had the slightest clue how to be a man you could have claimed me long ago. But you couldn't. Because when I was born I came into this world with two purposes. One was to be a vampire. The other was to be with my Mate! The only man strong enough to claim me."

That shut everyone up.

"You don't think I'm a man?" Edward whispered.

"Not a big enough one for me Edward." I told him honestly. "You awakened something inside me. You showed me who I was and who I wanted to be. I didn't like who I was. I decided to become who I was meant to be. Jasper did that for me. He turned me. He made me what I was supposed to be. You were concerned about keeping me who I was. Your fucking pet. You leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wasn't depressed about you leaving. I was depressed that the danger was gone. You never got that about me. You never will. Because you are a coward. All of you are. You won't embrace what you are because it is deadly and sometimes its ugly and you are all afraid of it. You are all cowards. At least Esme has the guts to be what she is. Now get the fuck out of our way before we start tearing up your friends and then come for you."

That shut them up.

Jasper wrapped an arm around me. I could feel his smile.

"Esme? Ty why don't you go with her?"

"Alright." Ty mumbled. He stepped over Carlisle…nope, he stepped on him. Ty really doesn't like to be called boy.

We all stood, watching Esme and Ty go in. Except Emmett. He kind of hopped in pain.

Carlisle glared at Jasper. Some idiots never learn.

"Jasper if I ever see you again…"

"It will be the last sight you ever see. Now shut up and stand by your bodyguard Carlisle. Garrett, I have always considered you a friend. You try to stand in the way of me and a fight again and I will end you too."

"I hope it never comes to that Jasper." Garrett said not backing down an inch.

"For your sake I hope it doesn't. You're a good guy and a great fighter. But you ain't me. You won't ever be."

We stood staring at each other. Them. Us. Them. Us.

"Somebody should blow a tumbleweed between us." I thought out loud.

It seemed to break the tension as Peter, Jasper and Garrett all began laughing. Char still looked pissed. Then she looked over at me and winked. Edward looked at Char then his face became enraged.

"You did that with her! Is there anybody you won't fuck Bella?!"

Jasper had him by the neck in the air snarling. No one moved to stop him. I looked at Garrett who only stood there shaking his head. A pained look covering his face.

Rose snarled. Emmett grabbed her. I growled at her. So did Char. Ty and Esme walked out before Jasper could literally bite Edward's head off.

"Can we get the fuck out of here? I'm tired of this shit and I want to go fuck Esme in the back of the Hummer. Three hours of listening to ya'll fucking and then bitch slapping the boy there got me ready to bang the fuck out of my woman for a few hundred miles. Let's hit the road crew. We got what we came here for. Let's go find us a place to live, somewhere that preferably doesn't have a damn rebel flag in the front of it and chill."

Jasper dropped Edward on his ass, turned around, grabbed my hand and we walked to the truck. I guess it was time to go.

Ty POV

I walked into the house and had to take a breath I didn't need. This fucking place was huge.

"Damn."

"Big deal. Money can't buy happiness. Trust me." Esme said.

"Then why did you take his money?"

She smiled. "Because I'm not stupid."

I followed her to what I guess was her bedroom. Her scent was all over but it was old. Something in me raged at smelling that pussy's scent mixed with her. Never knew scents could be so overwhelming. All because of this vampire shit Bella got me into.

Alright I got myself into it.

Still it was worth it to be with her. I didn't know much about her. But I knew I couldn't leave her. I also knew I would kill any motherfucker that tried to take her.

"What are we here for anyway?" We really hadn't talked about it. I gathered she had a kid in her human life that died, but she didn't give me details.

"Long story. Not the best time to talk about I suppose."

"I'll make time. I got a feelin Petey and Jasper are looking for a fight. We can hang for a bit."

"I was married when I was human. I was married to a bad man. He was, hell he beat the hell out of me. I became pregnant. I thought as long as I had my son everything would be okay. I could handle whatever he put me through. Then my son died…"

She got real quiet. I don't know if it was the biting thing but I could feel her sadness almost. It made me want to hold her. I ain't ever been a touchy feely guy. That may have to change.

"You ain't gotta talk about it."

"No. You asked and you should know. If we are going to make this work into a real relationship then we should be able to share. I want you to know everything about me. I like you Ty. Not just your incredible cock either. I like the loyalty you show to Bella. I like your spirit. I am going to be yours for as long as we exist. We are tied together. Nothing can break that. I don't want it to. I will always tell you whatever you want to know."

"Thanks. I think you are fine as hell." Like I said. Touchy feely ain't my thing.

She laughed though. So I guess I did good.

"I am picking up the things I have from his life. A lock of his hair. His clothes. Things I can't let go."

"You never will have to. What was his name?"

"Thomas."

"Will let's get Thomas things and go find us a home." I told her.

"Ty? I'm really sorry about this happening to you. Being turned. I know you had a lot going for you."

Yeah I did.

"It's alright. I did it to myself. Honestly I don't think I wanted to leave Bella behind. She was my only real friend I had who wasn't out to get something from me. She's my people. Plus I gotta say, when I looked into those eyes of yours…I don't mind at all being tied down with you. You are something else Esme."

"I'm glad you see it that way Ty." She laughed.

"Sides, we rich motherfuckers now. Let's go. Slappin your husband got me all kinds of worked up. So Bella used to date that motherfucker with the fucked up hair?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna give her shit about that."

BPOV

"Jasper." I whispered.

"Yeah."

"Pull over and take me in the woods."

"Now?"

"No. In 6 hours. What the hell?"

"Darlin any other time I would be bangin you over the hood. But right now I want to get you to our home."

Home?

"What home? I figured we were going back to Vegas."

"Darlin Vegas is a little hot right now. We need to get low for a while. Just me, you and some serious love makin. I want to get you in a bed and not let you out for a couple months."

That did sound nice. But…

"What about the others?" I whispered. Apparently not low enough.

"Don't sweat it Bella. I got us all a home. You're gonna love it."

10 hours later we were driving down a dirt road surrounded by trees. We turned around a bend and I saw three houses. None were overly large. All one story but cute. They were about 50 yards away from each other.

"Welcome home darlin."

"I love it." I told him. I did. It was perfect. Beautiful. Small. Surrounded by trees so we could walk in the day. Isolated.

"Let me guess which house is ours." Ty spoke from the back.

"Go head Ty." Jasper grinned.

"Would it be the house that doesn't have the big ass rebel flag hanging in front of it?"


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own it

A/N Okay, so some of you were like what's Tricky Raven? My apologies. I thought everyone would know. Tricky Raven is where I hang out every night. At least in the chat room. The stories are wolf only but there is also a section for original work. The thing I love about the site is pretty much my favorite authors list is on it or owns it. Authors of both wolf and other non canon vampires and readers hang out in the chat room and pretty much talk about everything. It's a lot of fun. The Admin is great. They are very careful to review applications to make sure no one under 18 is allowed on the site. This makes me feel better. So if you are interested I would love to see you there. You can go into chat and ask me what the hell I was thinking. The answer will most likely be I wasn't. One other thing. A friend suggested I get a Twitter account under my pen name. I have never had a Twitter account of any kind but I understand other writers do it. Would any of you give a damn about what I tweeted? Let me know.

Chapter 15

BPOV

"So I just go into the other camp and act like a tramp so I can get information on a battle you already know the result of?"

"You don't have to act like a tramp. You are so gorgeous they will be throwing themselves at you. Just hang around and listen. Make sure the lawyers aren't going to make any last minute changes to the script. The Confederates won this battle and Yankee reenactors sometimes like to try to re write history."

"So I am basically a Confederate spy?" I asked.

"Yep." Jasper grinned.

"Ty is going to love this. For you babe I will do this, but no my heart lies with the Union cause."

"That hurts Bella." Jasper frowned.

"Relax Major," I laughed,"You already conquered me. You know my heart is really yours."

"Yeah. I do."

I began to walk towards the "encampment". I admit I was having fun. I enjoyed doing anything with Jasper. We were never bored. But seeing him in that uniform…

"Bella?"

"Yes dear?" I turned with my best southern twang. It wasn't very good.

"Don't eat anybody."

"Major I am shocked." I winked. "Your lack of faith in me is quite offensive."

"My apologies ma'am." Jasper tipped his hat.

"You are forgiven, sir." I turned to continue my stroll.

"Bella?" I took a deep breath.

"Yes dear?"

"Seriously don't eat anybody."

"Yes dear." I guess he was serious. It wouldn't be a problem. My bloodlust was nearly under control. I only fed once every couple of weeks now.

It had been a wonderful year. We were all happy with our houses. We trained together. Occasionally we hunted together, but not often. That many bodies disappearing at once was bound to cause suspicion. But still it was important to have bonding moments like group hunts for the coven.

Another great thing about our coven was unlike the Cullens we actually each had separate lives. Nobody was up in anybody's business. I watched while Ty and Esme really feel in a deep love. You would think they had been together for centuries.

Charlotte and I had become very close. We had sex with each other often. I thought as my newborn year went by the uncontrollable urges for sex would go away. They hadn't. I had learned to control them better. Jasper says it was always in me. I just never let it out. I did love making love to Charlotte while Jasper watched. He would take me home and make love to me for days afterward. Almost like he was reclaiming me.

Jasper.

I had fallen so hopelessly in love with him I couldn't understand how I lived without him. We stayed in and read, holding each other. He took me dancing. We talked for days about our lives. Our fears, our passions. Yes the God of War had fears, mostly centering around losing me. That wouldn't happen. I couldn't stand being away from him for too long. We didn't exactly share hobbies so we participated in each other's. That had led me to now, sneaking into a Union camp to make sure the tax attorneys didn't try to deviate from the script.

Another cool thing that happened this year was with Jasper's help I was able to get rid of this pesky shield thing and he could send waves of lust towards me. It was amazing to make love to a man and feel his every emotion and know he felt yours.

I didn't exactly get rid of the shield thing. Jasper had taught me to turn it off and also to expand it to protect others. I still smiled at the memory of those experiments. Jasper would send waves of humor and then fear towards Ty until I was able to make him stop. The problem was neither of us told Ty we were doing it. Ty was not amused when he found out Jasper could do that and began asking him about times Jasper may have used that power on him.

Jasper wouldn't say.

We all traveled often separately. Charlotte and Peter were currently back in New Mexico. With my description they had perfected their alien costumes and were causing the government to go nuts. My father had launched a campaign for the government to disclose alien activities for a short while, hoping the US military could get me back from ET. It didn't last long. I saw Renee from a distance when Jasper and I went to Florida. I wanted to see her one last time. She was staring at the stars and smiling. I suppose she believed that I had been taken. I hope the smile was because she thought I was doing well and wasn't because of the likely hood that I had been anally probed. Only Jasper got to do that on special occasions.

Ty's family was saddened but moved on I suppose. His mother had four other children to look after. Ty and Esme were currently in Alabama. Ty had been single handedly eliminating a faction of the KKK himself. I talked to him last night and he was having way too much fun. He had gotten over his aversion to human blood.

I apparently never had one in the first place. We all planned to meet at our Nacogdoches hideout next week. It would be good to see everyone but I treasured these times with Jasper.

Things were good. Jasper had been tracking the Cullens but stopped when we hadn't heard anything from them for 6 months.

I held in a growl as I listened to the wolf calls from the gentleman who were pretending to be officers. I had a dress on that accentuated my cleavage.

"Hey their little lady. What are you doing here?"

"Just wandering around. Seeing how real soldiers live." I said, smiling suggestively. He was an average looking man. Balding, average height and weight. He was the adult version of Mike Newton.

"How about a tour?" He asked. "My name is Bob."

"Of course it is." I grinned. What the hell else would it be?

Fucking attorneys.

I followed Bob around the tents set up in a circle. He introduced me to the Generals like I was his girlfriend or something.

Speaking of…I suppose I could help the cause. No one really seemed interested in changing any scripts. They were interest in each other's uniforms and who seemed most authentic. Fake weapons were another hot topic of conversation. I also overheard conversations about Duck Dynasty from a few guys I believed were dentists.

"So what do you think?" Bob asked me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"Of the camp?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. So exciting!" I lied spectacularly.

"You look familiar. What did you say your name was?"

I didn't. But this had happened before. Thanks to Dad's little campaign that alien abduction video wouldn't go away. I looked different as a vampire but not much. My hair was longer and darker but my facial features remained the same as did my build.

"My name? It's Bella." I could have given a million names. But…

"I'm sure I must have seen you on a magazine cover. Why don't I show you the battlefield?"

Hmmm. Jasper did need intelligence. Bob did seem to suspect who I was. Jasper would be disappointed in me if I didn't take care of this problem now.

Thirty minutes later I walked back into the Confederate camp to see Major Whitlock staring at me. That wasn't happiness to see me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Have a nice time?"

"Yes. Don't worry, there are no changes to the script. Also you now have a tactical advantage."

"What would that be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Union army is down one captain, Major. He seemed to have deserted in the middle of the night." I smiled.

"How deep did you bury him?" Jasper asked, not amused by my behavior. I wasn't amused by him playing fake soldier but I went along with it because I love him. I don't see what his problem was.

"Around ten feet deep." I admitted.

"Bella…"

"Jasper you know I love how lawyers taste."

"Fine." He walked up and kissed me gently. "We need to at least pretend to sleep. You think you can be quiet while I make love to you?"

"No." I admitted.

"I guess I will take my chances then." We walked back to our tent, hand in hand. I really would stay quiet. I loved to be loud but with him I could lay back and get lost in him. He knew this.

He had just undressed me when his phone buzzed. We were both surprised. Only our coven had that number. It was probably Peter bragging about anally probing someone.

"It's Ty."

Jasper answered the phone.

"Ty?"

"Captain Major General Bubba sir. How ya doing. Fighting the good fight to keep slavery alive?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. He and Ty had surprisingly became close over the past year. Jasper taught Ty to fight with a little too much vigor. Ty still called Jasper every hick name he could think of. But when no one was looking I caught them laughing together. They even went fishing once.

"Still single handedly killing every white guy that ever looked at a black guy wrong?"

"Course not. My woman helps to. She has to eat too, ya know?"

"So what do we owe the pleasure of this call Ty? Couldn't wait to see me in a week? I could get Bella to take a picture of my face and text it to you."

"You do that and your face gonna be planted on my black ass the moment I get that text. Hey do you know a cat named Aro?"

That caught our attention. Jasper had told me about the Volturi. He described them as the strongest coven in the World under ours. He was convinced we were stronger and if it came down to a fight we would win. Still though…things were good. We weren't really in the mood to fight.

"Why do you ask Ty?"

"Cause he is here. In Alabama. Says he wants to talk to you. Says he has a problem only you can help him with. He won't tell me what."

"He's alone?" Jasper asked surprised.

"No. He has two weird lookin freaky kids with him. Esme seems worried about the two of them."

"Anyone else?"

"Nope."

"Alright. Bring him to Texas. I'll meet him there. Did he say how he found you?"

"Yeah, he said a guy named Demetri told him where we was. Said he couldn't see you. Said the guy isn't aroiund any longer."

That was interesting. By the look on Jasper's face he agreed.

"Okay. Take them to Nacodoches. And Ty? Don't let him touch you."

"Yeah, Esme done told me. They are following us. Those guys are weird dude. They make me miss your slave owning ass."

It was bad.

"We are on our way."

TY POV

"Major pain says you freaks can come with us." I told the really creepy trio.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing Jasper again."

"Yeah good for you. You three follows us in your car."

"I thought we would ride together." Aro smiled.

"You thought wrong. I don't like the looks of you. You are freaky. That stupid little crazy man smile you got goin on ain't helpin your case."

"Esme has known me for many years. She can attest to my trustworthiness."

I looked at my woman. She looked scared. She was hiding it well but I knew her. I could tell. I didn't like her scared. Made me all kinds of pissed off.

"Look bitch. I ain't telling you again. You follow us."

The little girl must not have liked that. She glared at me and I felt like my head done blowed up. I dropped to my knees. I heard Esme scream. Fuck that, Nobody scares my woman.

I stood up and felt it. It was in me. But I could give it back. I opened my eyes and saw her surprised little face. Yeah bitch.

I felt the pain leave me and I stared right at the freaky bitch. She fell on the ground screaming and grabbing her tight little pony tailed hair. Yeah bitch.

"How you like me now bitch?" I yelled. I don't know what came over me. When she attacked me with her little vamp power I felt it. I could send this shit back. I wonder what else I could do?

Aro dude looked shocked. I guess ain't nobody ever taken little shortie down. It's a whole new world now, ain't it bitch.

"Please stop!" The boy yelled while Aro looked on and kept smiling.

"She started this shit, bitch. If she can't take it she shouldn't do it!" I also didn't want to admit that I really wasn't sure if I could turn it off.

"Relax." Esme whispered in my ear. Woman knows how to get me all kinds of relaxed. I closed my eyes and little bitch stopped screaming.

"Amazing. You deflected her power and used it against her. You are truly gifted Tyrone." Aro said smiling and whispering like he seems fond of doing.

"Like I said bitch. You three are gonna follow us or I got some more where that shit came from."

I grabbed Esme's hand and practically dragged her to the car. Our car. My Caddie. Cadillac CTS. What every young rich drop dead gorgeous vampire should be driving. The three got in their Mercedes and pulled out behind us. The boy was driving and he looked scared. That's good. I like bitches who ain't my crew scared. I wonder where the hell that thing I did to the little bitch came from?

"Jasper will go crazy when he finds out you are gifted." Esme said.

"Gifted? You buy me something baby doll? Get one of those nurse outfits so I can play Doctor and show you how its supposed to be done.

"Gifted my love. Meaning you have a power. You took Jane's power and used it against her. No one has ever done that."

My love. She is so proper like.

"Baby, why don't you turn on some of that music you like and sit back and relax. We got a long drive ahead of us and Tyrone is in control."

We drove for the next few hours not talking. She curled into me and held me tight. That was enough. No words needed.

Somewhere in Louisiana it hit me.

"You think I could do that shit Jasper does back at him?"

Esme giggled. "I am pretty sure you can with practice."

"Ain't that a bitch. Can't wait till he tries some shit."

"Lets just get home baby. I don't like those three behind us. The others should be with them. Something is wrong. I have a bad feeling about this."

Jasper POV

I watched Ty pull up and he and Esme exited his car. I tell him to stay low and he buys a $63,000 car. I can't stay low redneck. Tyrone gotta live. The most famous alien abductee in history is driving a Cadillac CTS up the roads of the South killing White Supremists. Go figure.

Behind them was Aro, Jane and Alec. Jane and Alec walked ahead but they seemed unsure of themselves. Wait until they got a load of Bella.

Esme ran to me and whispered quickly in my ear.

That was an unexpected development. No wonder the wonder twins looked frightened.

Peter and Charlotte were at my side. Bella stayed behind me. Not because she was afraid. It was the most strategic position for her to cover us all.

"Major Whitlock." Aro greeted me, walking up and offering his hand.

"Forgive me if I don't shake Aro."

"That is certainly not gentlemanly, Major."

"Neither is prying into someone's thoughts, Aro."

"Touche."

"What brings you here?"

"I am in need of your help." He replied quickly. That's a surprise

"Why would I help you?" This was getting very strange.

"I was hoping you could perhaps do me a favor and I would…owe you one, I believe is the term."

"Aro, you mistake me for a friend. We are not friends. We only know of each other in passing. I know what your coven is capable of. You know what I am capable of. You have no idea what my coven is capable of but judging by what happened to your little girl you seem to be coming to an understanding of that as well."

"Yes, I was quite impressed with your newborn."

"I ain't his newborn, freak boy. Watch your language or I'm gonna stomp a mud hole in your kids. Then I'm coming for you." Ty informed Aro in his usual eloquent fashion.

"I see. My apologies. I will get to the point Major. An upheaval has occurred in Volterra. Caius has betrayed me. Markus is dead and the remaining guard has sworn allegiance to Caius. Alec, Jane and I barely escaped with our lives."

"Your guard took out Alec and Jane?" I asked disbelieving.

"Yes. They are not all powerful. They took Alec before his gift could work and Jane could only cause pain to one person at a time. She was overran. I rescued them and we left. Quickly."

Huh.

"Damn sad story for ya there Aro. Don't see how I can help you though. My coven is not going to get involved in coven infighting. Seems to me that Caius kicked your ass. You and your kids are now nomads. Find a house, settle down. Watch some TV. Sounds like it's over Aro. Maybe you should look at this as an opportunity to retire."

"Unfortunately Major I am unable to do this. I fear Caius will come after me, thinking I may be plotting against him."

"Sort like you are doin now?"

Aro smiled. "Yes. Sorta like."

"Sorry Aro. Good luck with all that. I only get involved in wars nowadays if my coven is threatened. We aren't threatened. Doesn't concern me. Good luck with your revenge."

"My situation actually does affect you as well Major. Demetri told me how to find you. He helped us escape. He was killed for it."

The sadness in Aro's voice did not reach his eyes. He used people. Plain and simple.

"How does your situation affect my coven Aro?" I may as well play his game so he would leave or I could kill him and indirectly do Caius a favor.

"Caius had help planning my downfall. A young woman who could see the future and a young man who can read minds. Any idea of who that might be?"

That caught my attention.

"Edward and Alice arrived in Italy around 6 months ago with Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. Apparently Carlisle had lost his mate. You on the other hand had stolen Edward's mate. Listening to their stories I could see that no laws were broken. I refused to offer Volturi aid. To my surprise the Cullen coven stayed in Voltera. I should have touched one of them. I didn't want to be rude though. That was my mistake. Caius attacked last week. Markus died. Demetri died. Jane and Alec were the only ones who remained loyal. I believe the Cullens helped Caius because he expects his assistance. They will come for you Major. Help me and I promise the Cullens will be a worry of the past."

Ty growled. Peter cursed. I was…not surprised. I figured it had been to quiet. I figured they would do something stupid.

Honestly staging a coup in the Volturi was impressive. They were pains in the ass but I give credit where credit is due. That was impressive.

"I can kill the Cullens at any time I so choose. The same with your precious guard. As far as you regaining power, who the hell is going to follow you? It sounds like everyone who can stand you is standing beside you. It also sounds as if Caius has figured out a way to fight around them. He always was the better planner."

"I will worry about rebuilding my guard. You kill the Cullens. Everyone is happy."

"Aro, I need to discuss this with my coven. If you would?"

"Of course Major."

I watched them run towards the trees. When I was satisfied they were gone we all settled in mine and Bella's home.

"Okay. What do ya'll think?"

Silence filled the room. This was unusual because Ty was in the room.

"I don't trust that bastard." Ty said, as expected, breaking the silence.

"Obviously. We shouldn't. But I detected no deception in his account of what happened."

"We can kill the Cullens and Volturi at any time if they come for us." Esme whispered.

"A fair point." I conceded.

"I think we should do it. I think we should kill them all."

I looked at Peter. I honestly had no idea what his feelings on this would be.

"Look if we don't they are going to continue to be pains in the ass. We take them out now and its over. Look at it as spring cleaning." He continued.

Charlotte said nothing. She didn't have to. She was always ready for a fight.

"I want to bitch slap that doctor again and try out this new whup ass gift I got. Plus that fucker needs to know his place. It may be time to blow one down." Ty said. Fuck. I hated when I had to ask.

"What?"

"What?"

"Blow one down?"

"Yeah. Kill the fool. Bunk off, burn powder…any of this getting though home fries?"

"Okay. I think I understand Ty's position. Esme?" She sighed.

"Fuck it. Let's kill him." She wasn't as enthused but once Esme made a decision…

"I want to go to Italy." Bella said from behind me. She was sitting cross legged on the table top smiling.

"Yeah darlin?"

"Yes. Italy, ruins, sight seeing, vampire wars. It all sounds so romantic Jasper. I definitely think we should go."

I nodded. Looks like the decision has bee...

"One thing." Esme said suddenly. She looked out the windows and whispered.

"Yeah?"

"When this is done we should kill Aro, Jane and Alec as well. May as well make a clean sweep of it."

"Esme you could blooded bitch. Have I told you today I love you momma?"

Bella jumped on Esme's back wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around Esme's chest.

"Yay! We are going to Italy."

I stepped outside and called for Aro. He must have been nearby. I heard him running towards the house. I guess he really did give us privacy.

"We will fight."

"Excellent."

I reached out my hand to shake his. He looked so happy when he took it. Then he looked very afraid. I grinned.

"Yeah. We got a shield."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own it

Chapter 16

Bella POV

Italy was beautiful. Jasper decided there was no hurry to start a war. He wanted to take me sightseeing first. He was so sweet. We went to the Roman Coliseum after hours. He held me in the stands and told me about all the times he wanted to bend me over a table in the Forks High cafeteria and fuck me then bite me. Those thoughts drove Edward crazy. I told him about wanting to suck his cock on the way to Phoenix.

What can I say? I have naughty thoughts sometimes.

We visited Sassi di Matera. It was there I had my first taste of authentic Italian cuisine. I believe his name was Roberto. He also took me to Pompeii. That place was haunted. The ghosts of the dead still seemed to cry out. Mostly they were screaming holy shit that's a lot of lava. When I mentioned this to Ty he didn't realize what had happened here. Once I told him he refused to set foot in the city. He could be such a girl.

The only problem with Italy was Jasper felt we all needed to travel together. His theory was that with me, Alice couldn't see anyone. I could see his reasoning but…

"What you lookin at motherfucker? You eyeballing me?" Ty asked Aro.

"I am not eyeballing you." Aro replied quickly. He hadn't been as cocky lately. Not since he realized Jane and Alec's little tricks wouldn't work.

"You from here, aren't you Ari?"

"Aro."

"What did you say freak?"

"My name Tyrone, is Aro, not Ari. Yes. I have lived here for over a thousand years."

"How come there ain't no brothers here?"

Jasper groaned.

"Not this shit again." He sighed.

"It's a valid question." Ty defended himself.

"Italians aren't black!" Jasper said while Peter and Charlotte held in a laugh.

"You telling me there ain't no Italian brothers." Ty looked at Ari, I mean Aro.

"I'm sure somewhere there are African Italians. I just do not know where." Aro said with a sigh.

"Yeah, well you best stop eyeballing me. Tell your kids the same before I have to put them in a timeout. Now lets go see this damn city. Bella there gonna be ghosts there? You ain't taking me to a place where a shit load of people died again, are you?"

Take a deep breath Bella.

"No Ty. Not that I am aware of."

"Does it ever seem ironic to you Ty, that someone who is constantly concerned about no black guys being around, is fucking a white woman?" Jasper asked.

"About as ironic as a Confederate officer fucking a black girl."

Tyrone knew how to make an argument.

"Let's go." Jasper sighed. We walked towards the rented Hummers while Aro bitched about the fact that we weren't attacking right away.

Jasper had a plan though. His plan involved fucking me in or on every major Italian tourist attraction. He would not be satisfied until he did. That's one of the things I loved about Jasper. He set his mind to something and he gave it his all to accomplish the task. He had his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the Limo. He had been so sweet. We were having so much fun. We rode in silence while I sat in his lap and tilted his cowboy hat up so I could kiss him.

"Baby?"

"Yeah darlin?"

"I'm concerned about this battle coming up."

"Why darlin? You know I will take care of you."

"I know its just…I have to know some things."

"Okay."

"If I have an arm torn off and burned before I can get it back will you still love me?"

He chuckled. "Yeah darlin. I'll still love you."

"What if my legs get torn off? Will you still love me?"

"Yes Bella. I will still love you." He told me seriously.

"What if my arms and legs get torn off and my nose and tongue get torn off and all I could do was mumble incoherently and look grotesque? Would you still love me?"

"No. But we can still be friends." He replied.

"You asshole!" At least he was laughing. He was kidding. I think.

"If you two are done can we discuss how we plan to destroy the Volturi and place me back in power?" Aro asked.

"What power?" I asked back.

"The rule of the vampire world of course."

I laughed.

"Something amusing Bella?" Ari asked.

"Yeah. What power are you talking about? I hardly heard of you before you came begging us for help. It's not like we pay taxes. What the hell kind of ruler are you? Seems to me like you are kind of a crappy ruler. I know our coven can destroy yours. So what power are you talking about?"

Ari was not happy with me.

"My dear, the Volturi keep the law and punish those who break it."

I snorted.

"What?" Ari asked apparently exasperated.

"If I want to go to Daytona Beach and sparkle in a string bikini in the sun, maybe drain a passing cabana boy, there isn't a damn thing you could do about it. Hell the fact that you need us to kill your old coven shows how strong you know we are or how weak you think they are."

"They are weak! Without Alec and Jane…"

"Have you two ever been in a fight without your powers?" I asked. They never talked. It seemed like someone should say something to them.

Neither one however, said a word.

"They don't have to darlin. They feel they are all powerful." Jasper explained.

"Please. Your powers don't work on my coven. We could do a tap dance on top of you two's heads. You have no power Aro. Even when we destroy the Volturi you will know there is another coven that can kick the hell out of you."

"Damn straight sista. We will serve yo ass you fuck with us bitch." Ty added on. "Besides I can go to any beach I want. Black guys don't sparkle. We glisten."

"Ty your ass sparkles more than anyone else." Peter pointed out.

"Does not. Glisten motherfucker. I glisten in the sunlight."

"This is who I have placed my hope in." Aro mumbled.

"You don't like it get your creepy ass out of the car." Peter replied, no longer playing.

"Damn straight Petey." Ty encouraged him.

"Mr. Whitlock?" The voice from the intercom spoke up.

"Yes driver?"

"There appear to be several people in the road up ahead."

That caught our attention.

"They look, strange sir. Should I back up? They don't seem to want to move."

"No. Pull over and stay in the car. I will handle this." Jasper informed the driver.

We pulled to a stop and Jasper stepped out. I followed. No way my man went out alone. I felt the rest of our coven behind us. Smells like Ari and the wonder twins stayed in the car.

Jasper POV

It took them long enough. I had talked to Peter about this and we decided rather than attacking the castle we could simply draw them out. Plus I wanted to fuck Bella in or on every major Italian tourist site. I had four to go. It was time to take care of this. We kill them, take Aro back to his castle and kill him and his kids and then maybe tour Europe while we here. Bella and Ty had never been.

It was important to make my woman happy. I loved her too much to not give her every experience in the world. Bella Swan was my life. She always had my back. She was…

"You motherfucker!"

Gone.

Edward Cullen was running away. Bella went after him. Great.

I moved to go after her when I noticed three vampires coming from my right and three from my left. Four still stood in front of us.

I didn't recognize the 6 coming at us from the sides. Carlisle, Emmett and Rose stood in front of us along with Felix.

Damn. It was like a buffet of people I wanted to kill. How could I just pick one? Esme went straight for Carlisle. Guess that one was off the table.

She hit him and to my surprise he hit her as well. She flew back and I caught her.

"You okay Momma?" I smiled.

"That bastard hit me! I'm going to fucking kill him."

I guess Esme was okay.

I heard a growl and saw Peter and Charlotte were charging. Guess I better get my ass in gear. Bella was out there. There were more vampires out there somewhere. Two of the new ones hit me from the side. I flew into Ty.

On top of him.

"Get yo big white ass off me and earn that title of yours."

Guess it was time to fight.

Ty attacked Carlisle who was on the ground being beaten by Esme. I attacked two and clotheslined their heads off. Bad fighters. Didn't even try to protect the throats. Peter attacked Felix. Emmett got involved and Peter kicked him in the nuts. Rose tried to help but Charlotte grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the ground. Two more vampires came out of the trees by the roadside. I couldn't spread fear. I needed my people to fight. I had to take care of this. No way Edward should have ran that fast. He was leading her into a trap and she fell for it. But…I taught her how to fight. My hell cat would be fine.

Right?

BPOV

"Where are you going bitch? Slow down!" Damn that fucker was fast.

I almost had him. I reached out and…

Got knocked over on my ass from my right side.

At least four vampires were on me. Because I wasn't aware of my surrounding. Jasper was going to be pissed at me.

I kicked one off but the other three had me by my arms and one leg. I was growling. They were growling. I growled louder. The other jumped back on me. Where the hell did these fuckers come from? Why the hell did I leave to chase Edward? Fuck I can be stupid.

"Do not hurt her!" I heard Edward's voice yell like a little girl. Maybe you should have thought of that before you had me gangedbanged by a bunch of…

Before you had me outnumbered by multiple vampires.

I was dragged to my feet. I couldn't hear the sounds of the fight. We must have ran for miles. Still though. Jasper would be occupied. This was my mess to get out of.

"Edward? What are you doing involving others? Didn't we have a discussion before about your manhood? Afraid to fight me love?"

The two holding my arms snickered. Guess they felt the same way.

"I don't want to hurt you love." Edward was such a romantic.

"I promise you won't. Now tell your friends to run along and play and we can settle this like men."

"Why? So you can force my hand? Jasper has you brainwashed Bella! I am not your enemy."

"Edward, love. You are starting to seriously piss me off." I whispered.

"Exactly! You were the most level headed human I had ever met. Right up to the point that I left you. I allowed this to happen because of my stupidity. But I will get you back Bella. I have to. Jasper has wrecked too many lives. Alice is miserable. Carlisle is miserable. I am a wreck without you. All because he decided he wanted something that did not belong to him. Everyone I love is tearing themselves apart and I have to do something to fix it."

"You do realize Esme is most likely tearing Carlisle apart right now, don't you?"

"Carlisle is a better fighter than Jasper ever realized. He will bring Esme back to her place."

Whoa.

"Her place?"

"Yes. By his side."

"You have some really outdated views on women Edward."

"I'm old school Bella. Remember? I thought you liked that?"

"Go fuck yourself Edward. You better get you bodyguard here to tear me apart because my mate is about to shove your pathetic dick down your throat."

Edward looked at his goons.

"Bring her."

"Bring me…hey motherfucker let me go!" These assholes were carrying me by my damn arms pinned behind me. Where the fuck were we going?

TY POV

Damn this was fun. Char was kicking that Rose's bitches ass into the next county. Peter had torn up two vampires and Jasper had gone through three. I was fighting one who wasn't really a good fighter. I give it to Billy Bob. He kicked my ass for months. But fighting these guys was a piece of cake compared to him. Esme just kicked her ex in the nuts…again.

I ripped a motherfuckers head off and got hit from behind.

With an arm.

Jasper was smiling. Fucker threw an arm at me. He knows I hate body parts bein thrown at me.

"Cut it the fuck out Cletus! Where the hell Shortie at?"

"She went after Edward." Jasper replied while ripping a motherfuckers jaw off his face.

"By herself?" That can't be good. Bella tends to leap before she looks.

"Yeah. She will be…"

"Stop!" I heard Esme's ex scream. I thought she was about to kill him but she was five feet away. She had ripped his arm off but it was hanging by a thread. He was using his other arm to hold up a phone.

Ahh shit.

"Back off and go away. Esme you are coming with me. If the rest of you do not leave Bella will be torn to pieces. Edward is not in charge there. I am. I will order her death."

Motherfucker. His phone had a picture of my little sister being held by her arms and one motherfucker had a lock on her head. Three vampires and it looked like one behind her. Girl was good but as much as I hated to admit this, killin that many vampires at once was some Jasper shit.

No one said a word. A fire was burning behind us. Purple smokes. Peter and Charlotte had been burning the big Cullen and his Mate.

"Carlisle you don't walk out of here until she gets brought back here." Jasper told him in a very cold tone.

"Rose and Emmett are dead, Jasper. Edward is the only family I have left. But I will have my wife. If I don't text Edward in the next minute that everything…"

"Text?" I asked, making sure I heard that right.

"Ye…" Jasper and Esme attacked him before the word yes left his mouth. Jasper had the phone before Esme ripped his jaw off. Peter and Charlotte started attacking motherfuckers again. I better get my ass in gear. I ran towards one about to hit my woman and stomped a mud hole in his ass. No one had tried to use any powers on me yet. That kind of sucked.

There were only two left.

"Ty? Peter?"

"Got it boss. Go get your woman. We will be right behind you." Peter replied without stopping his attack.

Jasper took off. I turned and saw a 7 foot tall white boy smiling at me. Time to play fucker.

BPOV

This was not good. I mean I wasn't in peril but Jasper was going to give me so much shit about this. I had visions of my cute ass getting thrown all over the place. Never underestimate your enemy Bella. Never take your eyes off your opponent Bella. Never lose focus Bella. Blah, blah, blah.

Two assholes were carrying me by my arms and one asshole was in back. We were following the biggest asshole. I imagined we were heading straight to a castle. I wasn't going that far. I just needed a distraction.

What could I do to get them to stop running? Then it hit me.

"Oh my God I am so fucking horny I'm going to have an orgasm!"

We stopped running.

"What was that Bella?" Edward asked. I smiled.

And flipped over bringing my captors with me. They slammed in the ground and I back kicked the one behind me. He flew back. I wrapped my legs on the vampire on the ground on my right side and Twisted to the ground snapping his head off with my feet. That was a nice little move Jasper had taught me. I had never actually gotten to practice it but it was fun. The other two both swung. I ducked and they hit each other just as I grabbed both their dicks and pulled. The screams were heart rendering if you were so inclined to have a heart. I wasn't.

Edward's phone buzzed. Really?

"It's over Bella. Carlisle sent me a text. Your coven has given up. Come with me. Stop fighting this."

"Carlisle told you?" I asked, stepping closer. Keep him talking Bella. If he runs the fucker is too fast to catch.

"Yes. He sent me a text."

"How do you know it's him?" I stepped a little closer.

"It's his phone." Edward argued.

"Could be somebody took it from his burning body." I reasoned.

"No. I think he had a password protecting it." Edward seemed deep in thought about this.

"It could have been taken directly after he used it. It may not have been password protected."

A few more feet and he was mine.

"I suppose…you think…"

He never had a chance to further that thought. I dove for his ankle and bit. His foot came off.

"Fuck!" Edward screamed.

See how fast you are on one foot fucker.

"Always expect the unexpected Bella." I mumbled.

"You bit my foot off!"

"Yep."

"You bitch!"

"Yep."

He tried to hit me and I jumped back.

"You tried to hit me!"

"You bit my fucking foot off!"

I hit him in the jaw. He may have been fast but he wasn't strong. He dropped hard.

"You don't hit ladies Edward! Didn't your mother teach you that?"

I prepared to finish him when I smelt and then heard them.

"Step away from him Bella." Alice said.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. Nice robe. I suppose this is Caius?"

"Yes Bella. I am Caius."

"I would say nice to meet you but I came to Italy to kill you."

"Yes. I assumed. I was a bit surprised to find your Mate agreed to work with Aro. I thought I would have to go to your coven to fulfill my agreement with the Cullens."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how many Cullens are actually left now." I admitted.

"Carlisle texted. They are all fine." Edward winced hopping on none foot.

"He texted?" Caius asked, echoing my thoughts.

"Yes."

"Did he send a video text?"

"No."

"How do you know it was him?" Caius asked.

"That's what I asked." I agreed.

"He's alive!" Edward insisted.

"Alice can you see his future?" Caius asked her without turning around.

"I can't see anything with her around." Alice sneered. Don't blame me because you couldn't satisfy your man. Speaking of I could feel that tingle near my special place.

"Too bad you can't see the future Alice. I would love for you to see this coming."

"What…ahhhgggg!"

Alice fell to the ground grabbing her head. I guess Jane decided to get out of the car.

"Good to see old friends again. Edward, Alice, how the hell have you two been?" I heard my man's silky smooth voice.

Jasper ran up with Aro, Jane and Alec. Alec threw some smoke shit at the ones I had already beaten on the ground. At least they wouldn't be feeling the pain of losing their dicks.

Now we all stood in a circle. Except for Alice. She was on the ground screaming and no one seemed to feel like asking Jane to stop.

Alice, Edward, Caius, Aro, Jane, Alec, Jasper and I.

I had no idea how this was going to go. But I was ready to end this. There were still several tourists sights where I wanted to make love to Jasper and I wasn't getting any younger.

Jasper grinned and grabbed my hand, kissing it gently and addressed the group.

"So? Who wants to dance first?"


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it

Here we have the last chapter. Not nearly as long as my other stories but I hope we all had a lot of fun. I know I did writing it. The only point of this story is to make people laugh. I think we all did this. Where do I go from here? As discussed earlier I have an idea for a story on this site. I have a couple ideas. But lately I have an original idea as well that has been eating at me. So I am going to do something I haven't down before really. I plan to take my time and write on a few projects at once. What does this mean? The next story I write on here won't be updated daily or every other day like I have in the past. I will still update regularly. Once I start a story it's hard to put it down. But I am going to allot certain days for certain stories. I hope you all have patience with me and keep reading. I have loved all the reviews. You guys are the best.

Chapter 17

BPOV

We prepared for a fight. I didn't sense anyone else around. Perhaps Caius really came alone. He seemed confident. Overconfident.

No one moved. Alice stopped screaming on the ground and stood up. Edward hopped around on one foot. Aro smiled. Alec had that smoke shit coming from his hands. Jasper nodded and I stretched my shield around us. We were going to play fair apparently. I raised an eyebrow at Jasper but he gave me a reassuring nod so I let it go.

Aro was not happy when he realized Alec's power was not working. He glared at Jasper who winked at him.

"We do this like warriors, Aro." Jasper whispered.

Aro growled. I thought he would attack Jasper and tensed. Instead he turned and lunged for Caius. Alice attacked Jane. Alec attacked Edward.

Jasper and I stood there.

I gave him a what the fuck look because at this point I had no idea who to help.

"Just relax darlin. We will let them sort this out. We need to have a little talk."

Fuck. I knew this was coming. I wasn't expecting it right now…damn. Edward just took a shot. He and Alec were battling like…girls. I don't think either one knew how to fight very well. I remembered the ballet studio. James pretty much kicked Edward's ass until Jasper got there. Sure Edward ripped a piece of his throat out after he let James slam me to the ground and throw me into a mirror. Thankfully Jasper showed up to take care of it. Emmett as well. He was a nice guy. Too bad he had such a bitch for a mate.

"Do you really think this is the best time for this conversation? I mean I already know what you are going to say."

"Do ya now?"

"Yes Major. Bella you were stupid for going after Edward without waiting. It was obvious he was leading you into a trap. There was no hurry. We could have got him at any time."

"I was going to say foolhardy. Rash. I suppose stupid works if you like. Long as you understand those are your words. Not mine."

"There, conversation over. Now can we fight somebody?" I loved him but damn could he pick some fucked up times to say I told you so.

"We could…" He ran a finger over my throat. I gulped.

"Or…"

"Or what?" Damn it. Fighting was going on not twenty feet in front of us.

"I was just thinking I was worried about you. Plus you are looking so good in those tight jeans. Maybe we could…"

"You want to…" Fuck! I had to duck. Alice just flew over me. "You want to make love? Right now?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't be the strangest place we have done it."

"Yes. Yes it would." I pointed out. I mean we have done it in some strange places. Oh damn he just took off his shirt.

Now his hand reached between my legs and squeezed.

"I don't want to be naked in front of these people!" I argued.

"They won't be alive much longer." He replied.

I took a look around. Nobody really seemed to be paying attention.

"My top stays on and you are on top!"

"Deal."

I dropped to my knees and unbuckled his jeans. I knew he wasn't wearing underwear today. I pulled him out quickly and took him in my mouth. I don't know why I bothered. He was always ready. Still I loved the taste of him and the feeling of him sliding in my throat.

I became lost in what I was doing. I believe I heard Edward scream. A flash of something towards Jasper that he backhanded away. May have been Edward.

Damn he was getting larger and I was getting wetter. My jeans must be soaked. I looked up at him. Judging by the look in his eyes my scent was driving me crazy. I took him out of my mouth and laid down on my back. Alice just fell by me. I turned my head and looked at her. She was pissed.

"You fucking bitch!"

I was about to respond when Jane grabbed her and threw her away.

Damn he just pulled my jeans to my ankles. He ripped my panties off. I spread my knees and he was at my entrance. With a kiss he entered me and I moaned. No matter how many times he entered me it always felt like the first time.

He continued kissing me. I heard somewhere Edward and Alice screaming our names. I heard breaking marble. I didn't care. His mouth was on mine, his tongue was touching mine. I was lost in him. The world could fall apart but as long as I had him I was fine.

My Jasper. I felt him tense, his muscles coiled. I felt pleasure build up in me starting where he was penetrating me and rising to my chest.

I screamed when I felt him cum in me. I slammed my hips as hard as I could into him. He grabbed the back of my head and slammed his tongue down my throat. He finally stopped thrusting. I completely relaxed.

It was then we both noticed the fighting had stopped.

We turned to look and saw Edward, Alice, Jane and Alec in various pieces. Aro and Caius were each missing an arm. But they were no longer fighting. They were looking at us. Jasper slowly stood up and stood in front of me. I stood up and pulled my jeans up.

I gave a small smile.

"Don't less us stop you." Jasper told Aro and Caius.

"Are you for real?" I heard Ty ask from behind us.

We turned. Esme, Peter, Charlotte and Ty were standing behind us. Esme, Charlotte and Peter were smiling. Ty looked disturbed.

"Problem Ty?" Jasper asked grinning.

"Yeah. We over there fighting a damn horde of evil undead and rushing to help ya'lls ass and you two are getting down on the ground while fuckers be fighting around you?!"

"We were in the moment." I explained, shrugging my shoulders. "Hey is that that big vampires overcoat?"

Ty showed off his long black coat.

"Yeah. It was his. He ain't needin it now. Don't it look good on me? Makes me look like Blade. Now somebody want to tell me who the hell we supposed to be fighting? I want to go to see the rest of Europe. Maybe find some of those Neo Nazis in Germany."

Jasper looked at Aro and Caius. They were the only ones still standing. I was disappointed by the fact that I didn't get to kill Edward and Alice. But at least they got to see that Jasper and I were happy. Maybe we would fuck in a Volvo and a Porsche in their memory.

"Fuck it. Kill em both." Jasper commanded.

"That's what the fuck I'm talking about." Ty responded. Aro and Caius tried to run but were caught by Peter and Ty before they made two steps. Esme and Char ripped their heads off and the rest of their body parts.

Soon we were standing in a circle with a pile of body parts in the center. I walked up to Alice and Edwards heads. Their mouths were still moving.

"We would have left you and your coven alone Edward. Getting the Volturi to come after us was stupid. Good bye."

I lit his hair on fire and then hers. Jasper lit the Volturi up. The fire spread quickly. Peter threw some tree limbs on the fire and within an hour only a small pile of ashes remained. I thought back over my life since I moved to Forks.

Damn it was crazy.

But still I had one more visit to Forks in me. Well, close to Forks. It was time to take care of some business in La Push. I should leave it alone. It was stupid and reckless. The wolves had never done anything to us. But it had to be done. I wouldn't rest until it was done. Something was incomplete.

We would travel Europe. Ty could have his Neo Nazis. Jasper could have me on top of the Eifel Tower and in the Tower of London. Char could have me while Peter and Jasper watched. It was all good. But first, the Chemistry building of ASU loomed. Then La Push. La Push had to be done. Jasper understood.

"Hey guys?" Ty spoke finally. "We probably need to decide what to do with that limo driver. He's sitting in the front seat mumbling in a fetal position."

Oh yeah. Guess we were going to have to give him a really big tip. Or eat him. No. He deserved a big tip. He did stay after all.

Jasper POV

How the hell do I let her talk me into this shit? Peter, Charlotte, Esme and I stood within the borders of La Push listening to the sounds of Wolf howls. We just ran up the highway and took off to the left a few hundred yards. Bella said this would be enough.

"Remember Peter. Bella said no deaths. Don't get carried away."

"Well they sure as hell are going to try to kill me. Seems only fair…"

"Peter? No deaths. Just play."

That thought stopped cold when I saw 8 large dogs slowly emerge from the forest. Bella wasn't kidding. They do like to look cool. V formation. Walking slow, heads down, growling.

"Evenin boys. Having a nice night?"

The Black one in front phased to human. Naked. Ugh.

"What are you doing here Cullen?"

Ouch.

"I am not a Cullen. The Cullen's don't exist anymore."

"I see Esme Cullen right behind you." The guy I believe was named Sam pointed out.

"I'm a widow. It was a horrible tragedy. I've moved on." Esme coolly explained.

"What do you want? You all have red eyes. There will be no treaty."

"Treaty? Hell I'm looking to buy real estate here. I'm thinking of a summer home. Bella tells me First Beach is lovely in the summer.

The whole damn pack growled. Peter was very jacked up. It was getting me jacked up meaning I was radiating. I needed to reign this shit in.

"Which one of you is Quil?" I asked.

A wolf stepped forward.

I sent lust towards him. A fuck load of lust. It didn't take as much as I thought it would. He jumped who I was hoping was the female wolf in the pack and tried to…oh that's disturbing. She bit him under his belly and went for his throat. She may have gotten his dick.

"Leah! Quil! Stop!"

Leah let go of Quil's fur but kept her eyes on him. Bet Quil is going to pay for that later.

Another one phased. Edward's old pal Jacob.

"Where is Bella? What did you do to her?"

"Shit what hasn't he done to her?" Peter answered for me.

"Bella is fine. She wanted me to ask how your imprint was doing? Did she get the paternity suit papers? The process server said she signed for them."

"That shit was not funny! You have any idea how long it took me to convince her that a fucking leech was playing a practical joke on me? Then she asked about Bella around La Pu…"

"Yeah I bet I can guess what she was hearing about your feelings were for Bella. Look on the bright side Jacob. You and Bella share a love baby."

"Damn it. I had to show her that stupid abduction video on Youtube to convince her that Bella was full of shit! It's not funny! Tell her to stop. Where the hell is that bitch anyway?"

"She's visiting Charlie. Letting him know all about you guys." I lied. That caught there attention though. Charlie lived on the Reservation. That was enough to distract them.

"Attack." I whispered. The four of us bowled through the eight. It would be a difficult fight to win. But we weren't fighting to win. We were fighting to distract. I hope she hurried up. I wasn't worried about me. We wanted to leave Esme behind but she insisted. We would all keep an eye on her. She really had become a much better fighter.

The wolves charged us. It was on. Bella and Ty really needed to hurry up.

TY POV

"You ready Shortie?"

"Just drive. I got this."

I sped up and drove down the streets at 60 miles an hour. She had her aluminum baseball bat in her hand and was hanging half out the window.

"Batter up Bitch!" Bella began swinging. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Mailboxes flying through the air in our wake. She had gotten a lot stronger since we did this in Phoenix. I wasn't crazy about this car we stole. A fucking Rabbit? Damn thing was straining to get to 60 and it wasn't very roomie.

We could hear the sounds of battle a ways in the forest. We made a couple passes hitting every mailbox we could find. A guy in a wheelchair rolled out on his front porch and was hollering at us. Bella screamed hi at somebody named Billy and didn't hit his mailbox. I wonder if he recognized her in the dark?

"Old family friend." She offered as an explanation.

Okay then.

We peeled to a stop in front of what I guess was her dad's house. We moved quickly, breaking the door handles off and getting in. I hotwired the car and we were gone. Bella turned on the lights and sirens.

She was hanging out the window screaming in joy. I swear this bitch done lost her mind from fucking hee haw too much.

Now this car could fucking move. Gotta love a 5.0.

"There is the final objective Ty!"

I slid us to a stop and Bella moved out quickly. A couple bolts popped and she ripped the back seat door open and threw the sign in.

La Push City Limit Sign. She had the spot picked out over her bed. I'm not kidding. We hauled ass to where Peter's truck was. She tossed the sign in the back and whistled. Jasper, Esme, Peter and Charlotte came running out of the woods smiling. Peter slid in the front seat and the rest jumped in the back of the truck with us. Peter hauled ass, tired spinning as the big ass fucking werewolves came out of the woods running at full speed. I wasn't sure what they looked like before but they looked a little rough. Had some fur missing.

"Glad to see you boys again! Jake, I want my damn child support check in the mail or I am calling Tara and asking her where the fuck it is! Thanks for the sign!" Bella yelled.

The rest were laughing. Crazy motherfuckers. Esme just mooned them as we were pulling away. Damn that ass looks good.

BPOV

"I appreciate you coming to help Benjamin." I told him seriously.

"Anything for a friend Bella." Benjamin responded. We met him in Egypt last year. He was so much fun.

"Okay. Jasper, Ty you guys got the power plants. Esme you have the distraction?"

"Yes, Bella. No worries. We have this." Great. It was dark. As soon as Esme drew the guards and choppers away, Jasper and Ty hit the power plants. Then it was me and Benjamin.

"So let me get this straight Bella. I follow you inside. We meet up with Jasper who knocks everyone out and takes out any additional power plants we may find. I open up the side of a mountain and the three of us carry this spaceship out?"

"Yep. Pretty much the plan Benjamin. If any unforeseen circumstance arrive we improvise."

This time we were ready. We had scouted. We were covered in head to toe black. We would be successful. I would not be distracted by Jasper's cock.

"What about when we get the ship out?" Ben asked.

"No worries Benjamin. Peter and Charlotte will be here in 8 minutes with a large Army helicopter. We hook it up to the chains and fly it away to a cave Jasper has had hollowed out to allow entrance and we camouflage the entrance. If we do this correctly and fly under the radar they won't have enough time to react. We are getting that ship."

"Sounds like a plan." Ben nodded.

I looked at Jasper and Ty.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah Shortie, we got this." Ty nodded.

"Let's go steal a spaceship darlin." Jasper grinned.

I was ready. I checked my watch. Six minutes till the chopper was here. Time to make the call.

"Let's move."

The end.

A/N Hope yall had fun. Till next time guys. Probably a few days. Maybe tonight. Who knows? Either way see you soon!


End file.
